


Sanctuary

by DrownedOutStars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Bloody Kisses, Bloody Sex, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Reylo, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Just a lot of blood, Kind of Stockholm Syndrome, Kylo and Rey are murder babies, Kylo gets turned on by Rey covered in blood, Kylo is smitten, Manipulation, Minor Character Deaths, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rey hates Kylo at first, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Rey (Star Wars), Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire bonds, Vampires, Violent Sex, Witchcraft, Witches, vampire bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedOutStars/pseuds/DrownedOutStars
Summary: Dying is supposed to be beautiful, but death can come in many forms. Rey wasn't prepared for the form it would take as she lay out bleeding in the street.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 148
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can only write vampire fics it seems.
> 
> Please ignore the "1/1" thing, I'll be uploading chapter two as quickly as possible ^^
> 
> (Why do I start so many new fics when I have so many unfinished ones--)

Dying is supposed to be beautiful.

Well, it's depicted as beautiful in the movies.

You're supposed to have this heartfelt speech as you're laying in the arms of the one you love, whispering sweet nothings as you ascend into the light of God. You get your eyes closed for you, have someone say, "I love you." Dying is supposed to be beautiful.

But as Rey Niima actually lay dying, it didn't feel beautiful in the slightest. It felt agonizing, actually, and filthy. Filthy and agonizing instead of beautiful. Then again, this was just her rotten luck.

She had just been walking home. That was it. She was walking home, down a dark street, and suddenly there was a knife in her throat and a man grabbing her purse. If he had asked for it, she would've just given it to him. There was nothing in there but a paperclip, three dollars, bubblegum wrappers and an empty asthma inhaler that she kept as a reminder to get a new one.

But no. No, this man had to stab-and-go like some sort of frantic lunatic. She knew his type, though. Probably an addict who was so far gone that stabbing a poor, defenseless woman for some bubblegum wrappers and three dollars didn't register in their mind as wrong. He wanted money for his next fix, and he would learn that her death had happened for nothing. But he wouldn't care.

So, here she lay; bleeding out in the street of a bad neighborhood (it had been the only area she could afford) on her back with her fingers twitching and she gasping for breaths of air that she couldn't get due to her punctured trachea.

She didn't feel beautiful, she felt like a goddamn fish out of water that was about to shrivel up and die. She felt pathetic.

Her heartbeat was picking up with every second, feeling as if it was about to burst from her chest, but then she could hear the distinct sound of footsteps coming towards her. Oh, great, was he back for more?

"Tsk, tsk," a low baritone rumbled in the dark followed by an amused chuckle, "However did you get yourself in this situation, tiny sunray?"

She tried to shout "help", but nothing would come from her lips but panicked gasps and ragged inhales.

"Look at you," the voice was crouching beside her now, and she glanced over to see his features lit up by a faulty streetlamp that went out every few seconds.

He was tall, broad, and she imagined that he could very well snap in her half if he so desired. His hair hung in regal waves around his face, the color of it inky and it was practically shimmering in the dull light in a way that stars themselves paled in comparison to. He was pale, drastically so almost to the point of anemia, and his dark eyes glinted as they stared into hers like that of a predatory animal. His nose was aquiline in a sense, his face an abstract beauty that was marked with a constellation of beauty marks.

This man was a blackhole that had sucked in an entire galaxy of stars.

"Lying there, bleeding all prettily for me."

Oh. _Oh, God._ This man was deranged. Why was her luck so bad?

"Would you like to know how much time you have left based on your pulse and the flow of your blood seeping out of your body?" He asked casually as he dipped two fingers into the growing puddle by her neck, rubbing them together as he glanced over at her.

"He--He...lp... " Rey forced herself to choke out and he just smiled with those rose-like lips of his. That's all he did. He just smiled.

"Approximately one hundred and twenty-eight seconds." He said with that damned smile of his and Rey felt tears escape her eyes and slide down her temples.

He had given her a countdown to her death with a smile. A smile. _A fucking smile._

"Of course," he nodded his head once as he turned her face towards his. His hands were cold and his fingers were wet with her warm blood. It made her want to sob.

"I could save you." He purred out like a pleased cat and Rey's eyes lit up. Yes! Yes, good! Saving, she needed to be saved and taken to a hospital!

"Would you like that, sunray? Would you like to be saved?"

"Y--Ye...s...!" Rey croaked out almost in-audibly due to the gargling blood within her throat. A feral grin spread across his face like a sadistic Cheshire, his eyes giving off an eerie yellow-green sheen as the light flickered once more.

"I am giving you," fangs popped out over his lateral incisors, "Sanctuary from death."

Oh, _fuck._

Before she could even try to force anything out, he lifted her up and sank his fangs into her neck. She couldn't struggle as his arms tightened around her, nor could she as one of his hands slid up to cradle the back of her head almost lovingly. He was holding her like a priceless porcelain doll, like she was entirely made of glass, and all she could do was lay in his arms with her eyes wide and teary at the night sky.

 _Stars,_ her mind whispered as she felt her heart slowing and her vision began to blacken. _I'm going to be fractions of stars soon. A different piece of me in every galaxy._

She felt him press his wrist against her mouth, a pleasant liquid seeping into her mouth and she absentmindedly swallowed.

"Atta' girl," he praised her while still holding her like she was priceless. "Keep swallowing."

She mindlessly obeyed at that point, her brain blank with death creeping up. She forced herself to swallow and, after a moment, he pulled his wrist back.

"I'm terribly sorry about this next part." He sighed loudly and, with that, she heard her neck snap as he broke it.

\-------------------

When she awoke, it was dark. It was actually so dark that she had to blink several times to make sure she was actually awake in this abyss. Was this Hell? No, there wasn't any heat or evil voices and creepy demons. Purgatory? No, purgatory is when you're stuck in a loop of how you died. Was this just...death? Was this what death was? Just darkness?

Fear struck her as she blinked and suddenly realized she could see perfectly in this neverending dark.

But the sensation beneath her body was soft and made the fear subside. It felt pillowy, cushiony, and she absentmindedly snuggled into it as she stared up at the high ceiling that was painted with gold accents. Hadn't she died? Hadn't that man killed her? So...why was she still here on earth?

She could feel her skin sticky with blood and dried sweat, Rey involuntarily gagging as she sat up and pushed her hair back.

Shower, she needed a shower. But where exactly was she? This certainly wasn't her bedroom. This looked like some sort of lavish hotel that probably costed more than she had ever made in her life.

She hesitated before getting out of the bed, making her way to the bathroom and not even bothering to turn on the light as she made her way passed the mirror without looking. She stripped her clothes and shoes off after turning on the water, and once she got in she began to viciously scrub at her skin with a soapy washcloth.

She could only remember bits and pieces after she was stabbed; her memory a jumbled mess that equivalated to that of a jig-saw puzzle missing multiple pieces. The puzzle of her death was unfinished this moment, and she was mentally looking under the couch for the pieces that had gone astray.

She remembered the man that was the personification of a blackhole. She remembered being...held? Something sweet entered her mouth...right? She couldn't remember. But he must've been the one who had taken her here.

Once she had washed her body and hair and brushed out her tangles with her fingers, she turned off the water and stepped out as a dripping wet mess. She didn't bother to grab a towel as she went over to the light switch, flipping it on and hissing as she closed her eyes at the sudden, intruding light that flooded the bathroom like a lighthouse beacon. She squinted as she opened her eyes slowly, and she she gently let her eyes fully open to stare at the creature in the mirror before her after wiping away the steam.

This creature was beautiful. This creature had glowing milky golden skin and green eyes that shone like golden-flecked emeralds. It had chestnut hair that, even though wet, it looked flawless and as if no damage or split-ends clung to its shining strands, and it seemed to shine like a supernova in the white lights that hung in bulbs above the large golden framed, oval shaped mirror. It mirrored how she touched her hair, how she ran her hands down her body and back up to her hair.

This creature was her.

"Ho-ly shit," Rey enunciated as she let out a trembling breath while watching water droplets race down her skin to the plush red carpet beneath her feet that rested upon white tile flooring that shined like pearls. "What the hell happened...?"

She outstretched her arm and touched the mirror, the feeling of it temperature-less and almost silky. She stared into her new eyes, but there was no fear in her gaze. Only curiosity lived within her mind in this moment.

She snapped out of it to grab a towel, hurriedly drying herself off as she avoided her gaze in the mirror. It was too much for her to process right now. The towel was beyond fluffy, though, and that managed to distract her enough.

But when she walked out and noticed a pale yellow silk romper--she wouldn't even acknowledge the lacy underwear--and pale knee high yellow wool socks on the bed, she halted in her tracks and nearly fell backwards. He had been in here while she was showering.

"...Shit," Rey whispered under her breath as she scrambled over to the bed to snatch up the clothes before running back into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

The feeling of silk was pleasant against her bare skin, as she opted to not wear her bra, but him having come in while she was showering to lay these out...it didn't sit right with her. Not in the slightest. She hadn't of closed the door, what if he just stood there and watched her naked figure behind the glass shower sliding door? How had she not seen him out of the corner of her eye?

The socks slid on like gloves, Rey sighing in relief at the warm material clinging to her legs and feet. She could feel warmth, but not cold. Odd.

Making her way out of the room seemed like a daring adventure that would end in calamitous catastrophe. She felt like she was in one of those _Choose Your Own Adventure_ books she constantly read as a child. If she stayed in this room, she could turn the page to a safe, boring scenario. But if she left, she could skip several pages and possibly end up at a dead ending.

But the silence was eating alive at her, so she decided to venture out and explore the place she had been taken to. If she ran into him, she could defend herself if need be. After all, she had taken karate lessons as a child that were given for free at her local YMCA.

Creaking open the door, she tiptoed out and made her way down the long red carpeted hallway that was adorned in white paint and brilliant paintings of various artistic styles. They looked old, as she noticed, and she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering and soaking up the beauty of them. She felt like she was in the most expensive art gallery on the planet.

She didn't recognize that her heart was still and un-beating in her chest, that her lungs gave no air, for she was seemingly waltzing down the hallway as she took in every sight with her new eyes. She felt as if she was discovering new colors simply by just looking around. Everything...glowed.

She heard voices as she reached the top of the stairs and, without thinking, she ran down only to stop in the parlor as she saw the man and a redheaded man conversing.

The man's eyes snapped to her, a smile splitting across his face as he said, "Sunray, hello. Welcome to your sanctuary."

Rey stood there dumbfounded for a moment, her eyes blinking owlishly as she instinctually took a step back.

She remembered everything as she saw the fangs in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer

Rey's body jerked backwards like a frightened rabbit, a quiet hiss flying from her lips as she moved behind a large red chair. So much for the karate moves, her gut told her not to fight him even if she had to. He was a predator. Everything about him screamed, "Look at me, I'll eat you alive and suck your bones dry."

"Such a skiddish thing," the redheaded man chuckled as he looked over at her with a demented grin. "Like a little woodland creature, hmm? Perhaps if you place down a trail of nuts she'll run up to you and let you touch her."

But the man seemed to be ignoring him as he walked over to her and she jolted as he touched her arm with a featherlight touch.

"Are you hungry?" His voice was much too soft to be accompanied by those fangs, and it seemed as if he got the memo as his fangs retracted. They made an odd _click_ as they did, like the sound of someone flicking on a switch.

"...Dry," Rey whispered meekly as she took a step away from him. "My throat is dry and kind of itchy."

"At least you didn't create a feral for your firstborn," the redheaded man mused as he took a sip of whatever was in his wine glass. Whatever it was, it smelled good. "She seems proper mannered so far. It appears that Snoke might _actually_ pleased with a decision of yours for once."

"Mmn," the man hummed as he reached out to touch her cheek and all the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "I couldn't leave her there. She shone too brightly to be snuffed out by their death. She suits our death much better."

Rey moved away from him again, her movements too graceful for her liking, and she moved over by the fireplace. Her back was to the sweltering warmth as she stared at him with wide eyes, her chest silently heaving as her brain tried to process everything.

Fangs. Strange eyes in the dark. Pale skin. Blood drinking.

By God, he was a vampire and _he had turned her into one as well_.

"Vampires aren't real," Rey blurted out like a child and both men looked at her. "They're just in movies and books. Vampires aren't real."

"Would you like a demonstration to prove otherwise?" The man asked with that damned smile and Rey chewed her lower lip as she dug her nails into her palms almost painfully. This had to be a dream. She had to be dreaming.

Before she could even blink, he was in front of her. He tilted her chin up with smile still as he said, "Do you want another? I have plenty."

"Stop teasing her, Ren," the redhead chortled and Rey finally found the courage to glare up at her captor. But as she did, his smile grew wider and his hand moved to cup her cheek. He slid the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone as he purred, his eyes alight in the glow of the fire with some sort of emotion she couldn't place. But he also looked excited. Ecstatic, really; like he was a child in a candy store.

"I can't help myself." He purred out and Rey sneered up at him to which he crooned and took a step closer to her which pushed her up against the mantle.

"So, I'll ask you once more, sunray," he spoke as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Did this man know no personal boundaries? "Are you hungry? I already know the answer, but I want to hear you say it."

"...No," she spoke bitterly and his hand stilled as something flashed behind his eyes.

"Oh, God, she's one of those," the other man groaned in annoyance. "Looks like you rebirthed her for nothing, Ren. She'll die from starvation in a day's time--"

"Silence, Hux," he hissed out before putting his hands beside Rey's head in order to trap her.

"You're going to eat by choice or you're going to eat with a tube shoved down your throat. It's your decision, sunray."

"My name," she hissed behind clenched teeth like a feral animal, "is Rey. With an _'e'_."

"What a funny coincidence," he smirked deviously. "Sunray is so close to that. It's like fate."

"Back off or so help me God--"

"God isn't here," he clicked his tongue. "Not anymore."

She just stared up at him at that, a shaky, trembling breath leaving her lips as she tensed up visibly like a spooked cat. He wasn't wrong.

"So," he was playing with her hair again, twirling a strand around his index finger as that smile returned, "Will you eat willingly or must I get a feeding tube?"

"... _Willingly._ " Rey said in a frozen, icy tone dripping with hail and he beamed in response. She hated this man.

"See, Hux, she's a good girl," he tapped her nose before moving away and going over to Hux who mumbled something before handing him the glass. "She'll learn fast. Won't you, sweetheart?"

Rey stayed silent at that. She wanted to scream in his face and pummel her fists on his chest like an animal. She wanted to gouge out his eyes, rip out his tongue and make him swallow it only for him to choke on his own blood. She wanted to kill him for turning her into a monster against her will.

But she couldn't. Her new instincts told her not to, and she was like a slave to them.

"Come here," he beckoned her over with his finger and she begrudgingly walked over, only for him to hand her the glass. "Drink that for now. We'll go hunting later."

"...No," Rey spoke as quietly as a mouse as she stared down at the crimson liquid.

"No?" He echoed and Rey frowned as she swirled the liquid around in the crystal wine glass. Thick. It was thick.

"No," she repeated. "No, I won't go out with you to kill innocent people."

"Oh," he laughed joyfully. "You'll have no choice on that matter and for that, I do apologize. But I would be more than happy to start you off on blood bags to ease you into your new life."

She stared up at him before nodding slowly in agreement. Well, he was a downright asshole, but at least he was willing to compromise. He probably didn't care, he only cared if she fed or not.

"Drink." He motioned towards the glass and Rey narrowed her eyes before quickly tossing the glass back, lowering it afterwards and letting it dangle from her fingers as she shuddered against her will from the ambrosia she had just drank.

"Can I go now? I took my medication like a 'good girl'." She didn't want to call it blood out loud. There was no way in hell she was going to verbally acknowledge that she had just drank blood.

"You aren't going to ask me my name?" He smiled that smile once more as he put his thumb to the corner of her mouth to wipe away a drop of blood that had escaped.

"It's Ren," Rey deadpanned as she desperately wanted to swat his hand away, but, once again, her instincts told her to let him touch her however he liked. "I heard Hux say it. He's Hux, you're Ren, I'm Rey. Can I go?"

"I'm Kylo," he pulled his hand back to suck the blood off of his thumb and Rey let out a small noise of shock from him doing so. "You are never to call me Ren. You and I are on a first name basis, is this understood?"

Ah, so now he was fully ordering her instead of just implying order. Splendid.

"Fine, _Kylo_ ," she hissed his name out like it was acidic on her tongue. "Can I go now?"

"But where will you go?" Hux spoke up as he walked over, taking the glass from her hand before she could purposely drop it just to hear it shatter.

"I--" no, he had a good point. Where would she go? She supposed she could walk around the...mansion? Yes, this appeared to be a mansion of some sort. She supposed she could walk around the mansion and take in every painting on its large walls, but what would she do afterwards? Sit on the bed in the room she had been placed in and try to make out shapes in the barely noticeable cracks on the walls? No, that'd be boringly absurd.

"Look at her, she's thinking," Hux cooed and Rey snapped her head up at him with a glare as he continued, "Humans from this age are just too cute--well, she's no longer human, but I'm certain she still thinks like one. They're so simple these days."

"No, don't make fun of her," Kylo sighed as he brought her hair from behind her shoulders to rest upon her collarbones. "She'll adjust. Give her time."

"Mmn, Snoke will decide if she'll even be given time," Hux snickered as he began to walk away. "But, until he comes, you and I have much work to do concerning that coven of witches that have started to make a ruckus in our community. Go let her...play in the halls or something. Give her a stick. She'll be entertained for hours."

"I'm not a dog!" Rey snapped viciously and Hux only laughed as he waved his hand dismissively before seemingly vanishing from the room.

Rey's eyes flicked back to Kylo's and she angrily gestured towards the entranceway, "What the hell was that?! Do you think I'm some sort of pet, too?!"

"Oh, no, darling," he spoke to her as if she were a child as he leaned down and tapped her nose with his index finger once more. "Humans are pets. Vampires are superior. So you, my dear, have upgraded from pet to basically an owner. Isn't that nice?"

 _Oh, great. They're vampire supremacists._ Rey's face scrunched up in disgust as she tore away from him, giving him one last glare before storming out of the parlor and down the hall back up to the stairs. She'd rather sit alone in "her" room rather than spend another second with him.

She didn't even look at the paintings as she made her way back to her room, only to pause as she saw a man about to enter his room.

"Oh," he breathed out with a small smile. "I was actually just coming to see if you were comfortable and alright. I suppose you finally woke up, though, huh?"

"And who are you?" She didn't need any more surprises today.

"Oh, I'm Finn," he quickly approached her and stuck his hand out with a grin, "I'm Ren's familiar."

"What's a familiar?"

"I do stuff for him during the day. You know, clean up the house and get blood bags and such. Just casual stuff."

"Yeah, but," Rey frowned as she gently shook his hand. A little late for that, but it was still outstretched and she didn't want to be rude. He was warm. "What do you get out of it?"

"Free room if I need it, food for when I'm here, insurance and money."

"He pays you to do this?" Well, that was shocking.

"Well, yeah," he laughed as he took his hand back. "It's the twenty-first century, it's not like it was back in the eighteenth century. Sure, he thinks of me only as a pet of sorts, but hey, money is money. It's just a job, though, right? Except instead of an asshole human boss I have an asshole vampire boss." A pregnant pause. "Don't--don't tell him I said that, though, okay?"

She frowned once more before grabbing his hand and running into her room with him, Finn yelping as she practically threw him onto the bed as she stayed standing.

"I want you to tell me every single thing about that prick. But first, what's a firstborn?"

"A-A firstborn is a vampire's first progeny," his voice was trembling. Oh, no, did she scare him? Shit, she hadn't meant to.

"Don't--Don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you," Rey sat down beside him as she let her body relax. "I just want to know what's going on. I kinda just woke up to this, you know?"

"...Firstborns are a big thing," he looked to be more relaxed after her words. "It's a really big thing, actually. And it looks like he finally found someone worthy for his overly picky taste."

"I don't want to be his taste," Rey murmured angrily as she fiddled with her hands in her lap anxiously. "I don't want to be his anything. Ever."

"But you already feel the bond, don't you?" Finn asked and Rey stilled. Is that what it was? Was it a bond instead of her new instincts that told her not to touch Kylo in a malicious way?

"The bond will manifest both emotionally and physically quickly over a short period of time. It keeps you from hurting him and your body instantly recognizes him as your...savior of some sort. He saved you, so your vampire instincts love him in a way that humans never can."

She wanted to scream. She was stuck with this monster for the next God only knows how many centuries, and soon her body would betray her and cuddle up to him like a wanton puppy? God, she wanted to _cry_.

"Thank you," she rasped out as she closed her eyes. "I think I'd like to be alone now."

He gave her an sympathetic look before standing up and heading towards the door, only to stop and turn around, "If you need me, just come look for me. I'll be here until six, and then I'll be back tomorrow night at eight." And then he left.

Rey laid down on her side and grabbed a pillow, burying her face in it and doing what she had wanted to do since she saw herself in the mirror.

She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't know when she drifted off, but she awoke to a glass being put to her lips and a hand on her back.

"Drink," Kylo spoke in that too soft tone and Rey glanced up at him as she took a quick, rushed sip. He beamed at this, moving his hand up to run his fingers through her hair as he smiled down at her. He looked much too proud for such a sip. She was just trying to get it down her throat as fast as possible.

"It's good, isn't it? Don't you want more?" He asked and Rey stared up at him in silence as she took another sip.

What she wanted was to go home and dive under her covers. She wanted to marathon space documentaries as she curled up with the neighborhood cat that she let crawl into her bed at night. She wanted to raid her fridge, make some kind of extravagant food creation that somehow included spray-on cheese, and then eat it as she waited for the sun to come up. She wanted to be as far away from here and him as possible.

"Come on, sunray, sit up for me and take the glass like a big girl." He took the glass away as she sat up, Rey taking the glass back as she scowled sourly over at him.

"I'm not a child, don't speak to me like one." Rey stated harshly before tossing back the glass like a desperate animal on the brink of starvation. Good God, she was _starving_ , but she still didn't want to taste it. She just wanted it down the hatch and done with.

"I know you're not," he took a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger as he hummed, "But you are in our kind's eyes. You're not even twenty-four hours old yet."

"Please refrain from talking to me." Rey continued to glare at him and he simply smiled as he let go of her hair.

"Oh, Rey, that's not how this works," his voice was a ruin to her ears as she felt traitorous heat pool between her thighs. Him saying her name did something to her and she _despised_ it.

"Then how does it work? It's not exactly like you've given me some handbook that welcomes me to the dead like Beetlejuice." She shoved the empty glass at him and his hand grazed hers as he took it back. A jolt of electricity flew through her body at the touch which instantly made her hiss and yank her hand back. She didn't want this. She didn't want _him_.

"You're dependent on me now," he stood up but not before smoothing her hair back. "I'm the only person you have in your life that will never leave you. I'll never leave, never abandon you or harm you, and the same goes for you towards me. You can never leave, never abandon me or harm me. The bond between a maker and their firstborn is a generally respectable bond, Rey. You're just going to need some time to adjust."

"Why me?" She asked and he paused before kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands on her thighs after placing the glass on the floor.

"Because I saw potential," his voice was softer than silk and more gentle than a summer breeze, "Because I saw an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" She echoed and he nodded.

"And my instincts weren't wrong. I couldn't have picked a better human to be my firstborn."

She was...an opportunity? That's why he saved her? He just was walking down the street, saw her bleeding and said, "Oh, look, a woman dying! There's great potential to be held here."

Or did it run deeper than that? Was it something that humans couldn't comprehend? Had it been her scent? Her soul?

"...When can I go back out into the real world?" She didn't want to be trapped in these stark white walls decorated with gold accents forever. She would have to move some paintings in here.

"When you decide to go hunting," he smiled as he moved his hands down to her knees. "I need to be with you when you go back out into the real world. Your eyes will sting from the bright lights and everything will sound like an explosion in your ears. It'll be very overwhelming for you, so I'll need to stay by your side to help you through it." He skipped a beat. "I also need to go with you because you have no idea how to hunt and I need to properly teach you. I don't want just your instincts to guide you."

Great. He wouldn't let her leave unless she was to kill an innocent person just to sustain her own health.

"But you are more than welcome to go to the garden," he was still smiling. "Or the backyard or front yard. I just don't want you going into the woods yet. You'll be much too overwhelmed by all of your senses and could easily get lost."

The _woods_? Tears welled in her eyes as she realized the entirety of the situation. "I don't want to be trapped--"

"Shh, you're not trapped," he frowned as he reached out to caress her cheek and she absentmindedly leaned into his touch while letting out a dry sob. "You're just not ready yet. I'm keeping you here for your own good right now, trust me. Do you trust me, Rey?"

"I-I don't know you!" She shot out and he blinked before sighing as he removed his hand.

"You're afraid, I know," his voice was too soft for her liking again. "I remember being afraid when I first woke up, too. But my maker wasn't as kind to me as I am being to you. Would you like to know how most of us wake up?"

He didn't miss a beat as he continued, "Most of us are not given such comfort, like the comfort I've given you, by our makers. Most of us wake alone and have to feed by ourselves on our own newly born instincts. We don't get taught about anything in the beginning. With how I've treated you so far, people would probably say we're in love." He paused to exhale a laugh. "I'm spoiling you with kindness, and you think it to be sadism."

Well, she was dumbfounded at that. This was considered comfort? Waking up in a strange place? He had placed her on a soft bed, yes. He had put her in a room with a shower and given her clothes, yes. He had made sure she fed so she wouldn't be in pain, yes. But still. _Still._ He had taken her ability to die to keep her by his side for God only knows why.

"Do you want more?" Kylo nodded towards the glass on the floor and Rey hesitated before nodding which caused him to grin. She could practically see himself preening on the inside at her nodding.

"I'll go get you more. Just sit tight, and," he pulled out her phone from his slacks pocket. "Here."

Her eyes lit up excitedly at this as she snatched up her phone and eagerly turned it on. Eighty-two percent battery left. Nice. It was cracked, but she didn't care. She was just happy that the man who stabbed her didn't see it fall out of her jacket pocket.

"It was a way aways from your body in the street," he grabbed the glass as he stood up, "I assumed you would've liked it back."

"Yes, thank you," Rey murmured as she looked up at him. "But aren't you afraid I'll call someone to come get me?"

"The only contacts in your phone is a Chinese food place and a contact that just says 'Do Not Respond'. I highly doubt you have anyone to call."

"What about the police? What if I call the police?"

"I'd highly advise you not to," he sighed loudly as he began to walk towards the door. "But you can if you want. It'll just be annoying to have to use the pull on the poor officers."

"The pull...?" Rey slowly lowered her phone as she stared at the back of his head and he let out a deep, rumbling chuckle.

"Hypnosis, sunray. Works charms." And, with that, he was gone from "her" room and she was sitting alone in the dark once more with her phone set on the lowest setting of brightness like she had always had it.

So, the police were certainly out of the option. She couldn't call her favorite restaurant to help nor could she call...him. She refused to call the man who emotionally tormented her for years as a child to come help her. He'd probably laugh, anyways. Say it's what brats like her deserve.

She shook her head as she decided to just open up _Candy Crush_ and she began to mindlessly match candies as she waited for her captor to return. As she matched, she tried to focus on the positives.

A, she wasn't dead. Well, she was technically dead, but still. B, she had been put in a lavish mansion with running hot water and soft beds. C, he wasn't forcing himself on her. That was a big one. Yes, he was touchy-feely, but it didn't feel sexual. D, he was feeding her. And, finally, E; he wasn't being cruel or abusive. Sure, he was treating her like a child, but she'd take that any day over being tied down and deprived of anything and everything. Who knew that Hell was so exquisite and somewhat peaceful?

Her phone saying, "Divine!" made her jump almost a foot high as she let out a strangled choking noise. Even as a human, the _Candy Crush_ man's voice made her jump, so she wasn't surprised by it in the slightest. What she was surprised by was how _loud_ it was. It rang in her ears like tinnitus; swirling around in her eardrums like gunfire and she checked to see what level the sound was on. She nearly dropped her phone when she realized it was on the third lowest level.

"He wasn't kidding about sounds." Rey breathed out as she fully turned the sound to the lowest level. Finn and Hux and Kylo's voices sounded fine in her ears, so why did her phone sound like a pipe bomb going off? It didn't make sense.

She was about to get to level one hundred, having stopped last time at ninety-five, when she heard her door open. She glanced over at Kylo before looking back down at her phone only to freeze.

That was not what she thought it was in his hand. That could not be what she had just briefly seen for barely a second.

But as she fully looked over to see what it was, her phone rang out with, as she accidentally moved her thumb, "Delicious!"

In his hand was a blood bag.

"Oh, that's poetry in sound." Kylo smirked and Rey bristled as she turned off her phone. The absolute sheer comedic timing of her phone would've been hilarious in any other circumstance but this one.

As he began to walk over to her, she just stared up at him like a shocked owl. He was going to make her drink _from_ the bag? Drinking in a glass was fine, she could pretend it's wine, but drinking _from_ the bag? Her brain couldn't convince her it was wine at that.

"Put it in a glass," Rey blurted as she scrambled backwards on the bed and Kylo paused in his steps.

"Come on now, sunray," he sounded tired and annoyed. So her not feeding was the only thing that made him grouchy? "You get more this way. You wanted more, right? This is more." He tossed the bag gently onto the bed and Rey stared at it as if it was both heaven and hell. She looked conflicted. She _felt_ conflicted.

 _...You can pretend it's some kind of candy,_ her mind urged her as she slowly outstretched her hand towards it. _Some kind of really crappy vampire Halloween candy with red goo gel or something. Just pretend it's that. You can do it._

"I promise that if you drink it all, we can go outside and look at the stars."

Her hand stilled at that, her fingertips barely brushing against the plastic. How did he know she was obsessed with stars? Honestly, it was probably her star homescreen and lockscreen as well as keyboard. She had also glued little glow-in-the-dark stars on her phone case. It probably wasn't that hard to see that she liked stars. The obsession for the balls of flaming hot light started when she was about six, and that obsession had never gone away.

"...Okay," Rey succumbed as she fully grabbed the blood bag and Kylo's eyes lit up as she took it.

"Okay?" He sounded too happy.

"Yeah, Kylo, I said okay," Rey said in an annoyed tone as she opened the tube at the top of the bag. There was no way she was going to rip it open like a heathen or sink her fangs into it like an animal. "Just immediately take me outside after I do this. Jupiter better be shining his damned brightest." And then, she put her lips around the tube and sucked.

A million different flavors hit her all at once. Tangy, sweet, spicy, zesty and so many more. Her pupils blew up as she savored it for the first time, and she heard that _click_ noise right in her ears.

Her fangs had popped out, but she was too busy sucking down the crimson liquid to care. It tasted too good to care. Before she knew it, the bag was empty and she placed it down on the golden threaded comforter.

"Take me outside," her voice was trembling with both excitement and fear from what she had just done as she got off the bed. " _Now._ "

She could barely comprehend how fast they were moving until she realized they were in the backyard. She twisted her head to look at the house and she realized it to be a nineteenth-century styled manor, not a mansion.

When she turned her eyes up to the sky, though, she was taken aback.

Brilliant glowing specs of white dotted the dark blue canvas of the sky, her eyes going wide as she let out a small gasp. This was the most stars she had ever seen in her life.

For the first time since she woke up, she felt alive.

But as she looked over at him to see her staring down at her, that feeling quickly dissipated. Of course he would ruin it somehow.

"No, no, look back up at your stars," he urged, "Pretend like I'm not here."

"How can I pretend you're not here when you're staring at me?"

And, the very nerve of him, he smiled. He smiled that smile that she wanted to rip off of his face and make him eat.

"Just ignore me in your peripheral vision," he then gestured to the sky, "Go on and look up at your stars. It's your reward for eating."

Her eye twitched as she bit back a snarl. She forced her face back up to the sky, but her eyes were angry. She felt like a devastating volcano about to erupt. She wanted to smother him in the volcanic smoke swirling around in her chest, wanted to watch him choke and gag.

She wanted to burn him alive with her rage, watch his skin burn away as she watched. She wanted to watch him die over and over again because he had taken her ability to die. 

She wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't. So, she dug her nails into her palms as she clenched her jaw painfully.

At that moment, she heard her fangs _click_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey in this fic so far: "Can I go into the out now?"

"You really need to sleep, five hours is barely anything." Finn said the next night as she accompanied him in the kitchen as she sat upon the kitchen island. He was cooking something, and she wished she was still human so it could smell good instead of just smelling like burnt smoke.

"I'm dead, I don't need to sleep." Rey muttered as she toyed with small string on her yellow sundress. Kylo had showed her "her" closet after they had gone back inside hours ago and Rey had nearly screamed. Almost all of the clothes were yellow or white. No other splash of color to be seen but various shades of yellow and blinding snow white. He took the nickname "sunray" far too seriously.

"Ah, you see," Finn wagged his free finger as he stirred the spaghetti sauce in the pot on the stove. "You have to. You'll start spiraling if you don't, especially since you're a newborn. You'll start hallucinating."

"Hallucinating?" Rey's head snapped up with wide eyes. "Like a bad trip or something?"

"Exactly like a bad trip." He nodded.

"Well, shit," Rey grumbled loudly as she folded her hands in her lap and glanced down and away with a frown. "That sucks. Why are there so many sucky things related to vampirism?"

"Oh, Rey, I don't know if it's all that bad," he frowned as he looked over his shoulder at her. God, this man was so _kind_. "There are some positives that come with being a vampire."

"Yeah? Like what? Because, so far, I'm not seeing any." Rey scoffed and Finn turned off the burner as he fully turned towards her.

"Well," he began as he rubbed his chin while thinking. "There's...the night vision. You can see really, really, _really_ well in the dark and your eyes do that cool glowing sheen that nocturnal animals have."

"You think the sheen is cool? I think it's creepy." Rey huffed as she gently kicked her feet back and forth.

"You have amazing speed and strength now. You could outrun a train if you really wanted. Plus, the wall crawling abilities--"

"The _what_?" She squeaked out as her eyes snapped back to his.

"Yeah, you totally have the powers of Spider-Man," he turned back to the stove to begin working on the pasta. "That's positive, right? Multiple people dream about having super powers."

She began to play with the string again at that, her lips tugging down into a frown as her feet stilled. She didn't want Spider-Man super powers, she wanted to be home. She wanted to be on her couch binging some ridiculous reality show while eating cold pizza and chasing it down with orange juice. She wanted to be _human_. She wanted to be back in the real world.

"Oh," Finn stopped what he was doing to open the fridge. He grabbed a blood bag much to her dismay and tossed to her and she easily caught it. "Ren said to keep you fed."

"Bastard," Rey hissed behind clenched teeth as she popped open the tube. "I absolutely hate that he's shoving blood down my throat every chance he can get."

"Well, it's because he doesn't want you to become feral."

"Feral?" Rey asked as she was just about to put the tube to her mouth. "I heard the redhead say that last night. What's a feral?"

"A vampire, mainly newborns, who goes without blood too long," Finn hummed as he turned the burner down. "Some newborns just wake up as ferals. There's not exactly scientific evidence behind it, per se, but most think it has to do with the way someone's brain is wired from the get-go. You, however, seem far much more mannered and stable than any newborn I've come across." He paused to laugh. "You haven't attempted to bite me even once!"

"Am I...abnormal or something?" She took a quick sip as Finn shook his head.

"No, Rey, you're not abnormal. You're just...different, you know? You have the stability of an ancient and you're only, like, what? Twenty hours old?"

"Something like that, yeah." Rey sighed as she forced herself to suck down the bag and, in her mind, there was some sort of Pavlovian response that told her she could go out and look at the stars now. It made her want to demolish a wall with her bare fists.

"How old is Kylo, anyways?" Rey murmured.

"Roughly five hundred, I believe. Something along those lines."

 _Holy shit._ The bag nearly slipped from Rey's hand as her jaw dropped and a strangled noise of shock clawed its way up her throat and out into the air.

" _Five hundred_? The man who basically kidnapped me is half a millennium old?" Her head was spinning.

"Something along those lines, yeah."

"Rey,"

Rey jumped at Kylo's voice suddenly behind her, his hands sliding down her arms as he whispered in her ear, "Go upstairs."

"Why?" Rey asked and Finn looked over his shoulder before looking back forward. He must be used to how quick Kylo was and didn't give a second thought as to how he was in the kitchen now. How long has Finn been working here in order to be used to that?

"I have someone coming and I don't want you to be overwhelmed by their presence," he sighed like a blooming rose in spring and Rey felt her body shudder as his hands slid down to her hands. "So, please go upstairs. You can play that little game on your phone as you wait."

"...And if I wish to stay with you?" It was risky to lie, but it could get her out of staying in "her" room for Lord only knows how long. She didn't want to just be sitting there until her phone died and the cracks in the walls be her only company left. She'd need to get a phone charger soon, actually. She'll ask Finn to get hers from her house later. God, she missed her shitty little four room house.

"You wish to stay with me?" He sounded shocked, in all honesty.

"Yes," she replied slowly as she grabbed his hands and squeezed them. She hated that she found it comforting. "Yes. Yes, I'd like to stay with you. Please."

"Mmn...I'm not sure if it's a good idea," he mused as he laced their fingers together and squeezed her hands right back. In that moment, her dead heart fluttered. "I don't want you getting overwhelmed. I'd rather you be in your room where I know you'll be--"

"I'll be fine," _please listen to me. Please let me stay out of my room. Please._ "If I do get overwhelmed, you'll be there. I'll be taken care of just by your presence."

He paused for a moment as he rested his chin on her shoulder before speaking, "You sure?"

Why did he care so much about her? He didn't know her.

"I'm almost positive." she forced a chirpy tone as she smiled. She hated this.

"Alright," his voice was a devious purr that resonated in her chest like a car stereo bass. "I don't see why not if you're so confident."

"Might want to keep her behind you since it's _her_ that's coming over," Finn interjected as he dumped a bag of pasta into a pot of boiling water. "You never know what Maz will say or do, sir."

"You think she'd try to do something?" There was worry in his tone as he squeezed Rey's hands tightly. Rey hissed quietly at the action, her head lolling back onto his shoulder as she screwed her eyes shut. This man's hands were enormous and squeezed her as if she was nothing but a stress doll.

"Who knows," Finn said nonchalantly as he turned up the burner. "Witches are more unpredictable than your kind."

 _Witches?_ the word bounced around in her skull as his hands untangled from hers and began to slide up her arms. The back of her head was still leaning against his shoulder, she realized, but she felt boneless beneath his touch. She felt like a feather being gently twirled around in the most pleasant way possible.

"Should I just reschedule, then?" Kylo asked and Rey slowly arched a brow as she reopened her eyes. For someone who saw humans lower than him, he sure was treating Finn normally.

"Up to you, sir." Finn concluded and Rey worried her lower lip as Kylo gently nosed her neck before letting her go and moving away. For the first time since she woke up here, she felt cold.

"Blasted witches," Kylo muttered as he started digging through a cupboard. "They never stop pestering." He took out a paprika shaker and placed it down on the counter beside Finn before taking Rey's hand and letting her hop off.

"Oh, I was looking for tha--"

"And that's why I found it for you." Kylo chuckled as he led Rey out of the kitchen. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her lips parted and confusion etched on her face.

"What is it, sunray?" He asked and Rey blinked.

"You just...treat him like a normal person. I'm confused, I thought you thought--"

"He is a pet," Kylo smiled down at her and she instantly scowled. "I'm just one of those owners that treats their pets like people."

"You're sick." Rey bit out and he looked down at her before looking back forward.

"How odd you think me sick when I only treat him the very best." Kylo clicked his tongue in annoyance and Rey glanced up at him. So, not eating and insulting his mindset upset him. She'd have to make a list soon to know what set him off.

"You think him a _pet_ \--"

"Because he's human. Humans are--"

"What we used to be." Rey cut him off icily and he stayed silent at that.

"...Come with me," he grabbed her wrist suddenly with the utmost of care and she was powerless as he led her to a large study of sorts. He led her over to a chair, sitting her down which caused Rey to yelp in surprise, and then he began to walk back towards the door.

"Hey, where are you--"

"Stay." Kylo ordered and then she smelled it: three people approaching the manor and nearly to the door.

 _It's like spidey senses_ , her mind supplied as she watched him leave. _Does becoming a vampire actually just turn you into Spider-Man?_

When she heard the door open all the way downstairs and heard Kylo growl something along the lines of, "I only told you that _you_ could come." She desperately wanted to know what was happening.

She made her way out of the study, making her way and down the hall only to freeze at the bottom of the stairs as she came face to face with a small, tanned woman. She wore large bottle cap glasses that seemed to make her eyes pop out like a cartoon, her body clothed in pure white and her hair a grey frazzled mess that stuck up in every direction. This woman just looked witchy. 

"Oh, my," she said with a voice like a soft lullaby as she adjusted her glasses. "Look at you."

"Rey," Kylo glared at her and Rey instinctually took a step back up as her stomach tightened. "I told you to stay."

"You said I could be with you--"

"Already attached, is she? My, my, I always forget how fast your bonds manifest." The woman chuckled and Rey's head whipped up as she saw two young girls leaning against the wall on their phones as she ignored the woman's comment.

"No service," the blonde girl sighed in annoyance and the dark haired girl glanced over at her. "I can't contact Rose and Paige to tell them we made it."

"You could always send a raven, Del," the dark haired girl smirked as she looked back down at her phone. "That seemed to work for our sisters back in the old times."

"Bite me, Jessika--"

"I'll take that offer in her place if you two don't keep your mouths shut and let Maz and I speak privately." Kylo bit out harshly and the blonde girl snorted softly as she looked up at him.

"Good luck with that, I drank three whole doses of vervain this morn--"

"Kaydel, don't antagonize him. It's not Kylo we have a quarrel with." Maz rubbed her temples as she sighed and Rey tiptoed her way over to Kylo, standing behind him as she stared the two girls down like a hawk.

She could hear their heartbeats, which were surprisingly louder than Finn's. It was maddening. It was like if someone had placed two triple decker chocolate cakes right in front of her and she had to fight off the urge to pounce forward like a wild animal. It was _terrifying_.

"What's up with the baby vamp? Did you finally find a human that fulfils your neverending expectations?" Jessika popped a bubble of the bubblegum in her mouth and Rey instantly jumped, a soft whine tearing from her throat as she grabbed Kylo's hand without thinking only to yank her hand away and hold it in hers like it had been burnt. Why had she grabbed his hand? She didn't want to grab his hand.

"Oh, shit," the girl frowned as she lowered her phone. "Sorry."

"Go spit the godforsaken gum out," Kylo hissed and Jessika groaned quietly before heading towards the kitchen with Kaydel following her. How did she know where it was? Had she been here before? Obviously she has. She knew Kylo.

"You must forgive her," Maz smiled warmly at Rey. "We were not informed that you were here, child. If we were, I assure you that I would've just come alone in order to not overwhelm--"

"I'm not overwhelmed," a lie. A big lie. "I'm fine. I'm great, actually. Absolutely tip-top shape." She was hungry. She was tired. She felt like dying. She was _not_ okay.

"Look at me," Kylo said gently and Rey glanced up at him. He cupped her chin before clicking his tongue. "You're lying. Go sleep."

No, she didn't want to just sit in her room. "No, I want to stay here with you--"

"Sunray," his voice was low and silky like midnight satin. "Go sleep. You won't be missing anything fun."

"But you said--"

"But you're sleepy," he moved her head side to side as he laughed quietly. "Go sleep. I'll come feed you in an hour."

Rey gave him a halfhearted snarl before tearing away from him and storming up the stairs.

"So fiery," Maz smirked and Kylo sighed as he watched Rey disappear up the stairs, only to flinch a second later as he heard her door slam and her cry out in surprise at how loud her slamming the door was.

"She's still learning," Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "I'm sure she'll become much better mannered in the next century."

"Ah, but I think you chose her because of her fire, didn't you?" Maz wagged her finger as she laughed and he opened his eyes while lowering his hand to look back up the stairs. He could hear her rummaging around in her closet now.

"I will not go into details as to why I chose her." Kylo stated simply. "Now, will you please come with me to discuss the treaty?"


	5. Chapter 5

When he goes up to her room an hour later, she's curled up in bed under the covers and the only sound in the room was the soft clicking of matching tech candies.

She had felt the witches' presence leave at least ten minutes ago, and she felt like, even though unnecessary, she could breathe again. No longer did she feel like two chocolate cakes were waiting for her. She did wonder why Maz didn't smell appealing to her, though. And was that earthy scent on the blonde that...vervain? What was vervain?

She can feel him there, she realizes as she snaps from her thoughts. She can feel him staring at her, watching her. It unnerves her to no end.

"We need to go hunt." His words are spoken so simply that Rey's hand stills as she inhales slowly. How could he say that so casually? Hunting meant murdering people, did it not? How could he be so nonchalant about that? Well, he was roughly five hundred years as Finn had told her, but still. Still. You don't just...get used to murdering people. Do you?

"No," Rey also spoke simply as she went back to matching. "I'm staying here, and that's just the way the cookie crumbles." It was then that the covers were ripped off of her and she shrieked at the loss of comforting warmth. She froze at his expression, though.

He looked _pissed_. His fangs had popped out and his pupils nearly engulfed his irises, his lips curled back as he clenched the covers tightly in his hand.

"You're not sleeping, you're not eating properly and you're consistently putting your new body and instincts through vicious misery because you wish to believe you can still function as a human. It's _childish_ , Rey, and I'm having no more of it." He spoke with fire and Rey whined loudly as she tossed her head to the side to avoid his gaze, her phone dropping from her hand so she could curl her fists. She hated this. God, she hated this. She was so tired and hungry...

"You're killing yourself--"

"I'm already dead!" Rey nearly shouted and he pressed his lips together tightly as she continued, "You killed me while I was dying, I'm--I'm double dead!"

"You're about to be triple dead if you don't properly feed and sleep." Kylo growled menacingly and Rey sat up on her hands and knees at that. It wasn't a threat, it was merely the truth. She was basically committing suicide by not sleeping and eating properly.

"And what if I want to die?!" She didn't, but the look on his face was worth it. He looked even angrier now, like he was about to tear her to shreds, and she crouched down ever so slightly as she hissed in both fear and defiance. She felt like she looked and sounded like a cat about to fight.

"Sunray," oh, his voice was _deep_ with the spice of rage. "You're not allowed to say such things from here on out."

"You can't order me around!" Rey snarled and, for a brief second, she had complete control and pounced on him like a lion taking down prey. They both went crashing to the ground, his back hitting said ground as she sat atop him with blazing eyes and extended fangs. She forced herself to pin his wrists down, pain shooting up her arms as she did so, and she hissed much louder than last time.

But all he was doing was staring up at her with wide, almost in awe eyes. His lips were parted, no words seemingly to be spoken from him, and the room delved into silence. Her chest silently heaved up and down erratically as she stared down at him in return, her eyes slowly going from wild to exhausted. Tired. She was so, so tired.

"I'm not," Rey breathed out as her grip on his wrists loosened and her eyes closed. "Killing innocent people." It felt odd to feel out of breath when she no longer had air in her lungs, but she did. She felt utterly breathless and her limbs were starting to feel like jello. She felt sick.

"Rey," her eyes fluttered open at his whisper. "You don't have a choice if you want to survive. I-- _I_ want you to survive."

"Why?" Her tone was pleading and it had an urgency of borderline begging.

He blinked a few times with wide eyes. "...Because you're you."

Well, if that wasn't the most bland yet cryptic response he could've possibly given her. What the hell did that even mean? He didn't _know_ her. He didn't know her favorite color or song or movie. He didn't know her birthday or what kind of bike she rode. He didn't know any childhood stories about her or what her past was like.

And she didn't know anything about him.

"...I want to go out into the real world--"

"Then you must feed," There was that soft tone again. That tone that was all satin and silk. "It's the only way that your senses will return to somewhat normal. Blood bags do nothing. They're nothing. They just sate the craving. But warm human blood, fresh human blood? It'll fix everything, Rey. I promise. Trust me on this. Come feed with me. Please."

Rey's eyelids fluttered for a moment before she leaned down and nosed his neck like a kitten. She didn't know why she was doing such a thing, but it was probably because of his scent. It was woodsy with hints of spice and cinnamon, and Rey's mouth watered as she mindlessly scraped her fangs against his neck and murmured, "What if I just want to feed on you?"

He let out a hitched breath at that, one of his hands giving a single twitch before he slowly tilted his chin up so his throat was completely exposed. In the wild, this was a sign of weakness. But not here. Not in this room.

"You may if you wish, but it'll barely do anything. It might help you sleep, though. It's warm."

" _Warm_ ," she practically moaned the word out as she absentmindedly pressed her body tightly against his. Yes, she wanted warmth. She craved it. It was the only thing she could physically feel anymore.

"You may bite me, Rey. Go ahead." As he gave her his full permission, he fangs sank into his alabaster throat and hot blood spurted into her mouth like the fountain of life. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her skull as she gulped greedily, and she didn't even flinch as she felt his hand run through her hair tenderly. She must've let go of his wrists without realizing.

Everything felt fantastic all at once as she swallowed more and more, her body vibrating as she drank her fill. She could hear him quietly whispering praise, heard his hitched breaths and breathy exhales, and she, in that moment, willingly let herself melt into him. She blamed the satisfaction of her hunger being sated for doing such an out worldly thing.

She pulled back a moment later, a loud gasp flying from her lips as her head fell back as she closed her eyes. She let the warmth course through her, let it wind its way into her system and bury itself in her very veins. For a moment, she was warm. She was blissfully, wonderfully warm.

But then, as her eyes opened, the world began to spin and her body swayed.

"Rey?" Kylo breathed out, his tone sculpted with bliss, and Rey glanced down at him with hooded eyes.

"You taste good," she muttered before her eyes rolled back. The last thing she felt was Kylo sitting up and catching her fall.

\----------------------------

After she woke up, looking at her phone to see it was a few hours before dawn, she decided to go up on the roof.

The air was warm and breezy and she sat there with her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds of night. She let her body relax, her feet dangling off the edge and kicking gently, but her eyes opened as she felt Kylo's presence suddenly beside her. Wonderful.

"You're coming with me tonight right after dusk settles to feed," he announced and Rey clenched her jaw. "And that's final. You passed out once, I'm not letting you pass out again. I'm not even going to entertain the idea of you hallucinating so you're going to sleep at dawn as well."

"I'm not killing innocent people--"

"Then we'll find a horrid person for you. A mugger or something. Perhaps someone assaulting someone. Does that suit your humanitarian tastes more?" There was a slight bitterness in his tone, but it was still soft. Still gentle.

"...No," she whispered before sighing. "But I guess it's inevitable, right? I guess I'll just...be on the look-out for a serial killer or something tomorrow."

"That's the spirit." He grinned and Rey rolled her eyes before pausing.

"Are you really five hundred?" Rey asked as she looked over at him and Kylo barked out a laugh as he let his head fall back.

"God, no," he laughed again as he gazed at the stars. "I'm three hundred and seventy-five. Who told you that I was five hundred?"

Did he not hear the conversation that transpired between her and Finn in the kitchen? He must not of.

"Finn said you were roughly five hundred--"

"Good Lord, he's got me confused with Phasma." Kylo chuckled as he picked his head back up. "You think he would know how old I am saying that he's worked for me for three years now. Humans are so terribly forgetful, though, so I don't blame him."

He paused for a moment. "My parents, uncle and I came to America on the Mayflower when I was only four years old. They were Puritans." Kylo smiled over at her and Rey stayed silent as he continued, "I was turned at the age of twenty-nine on December twenty-first in 1645. I had stupidly gone out into the woods that night for more firewood and Snoke, my maker, found me and made me into his second born. Just like I saw potential in you, he saw potential in me. The next night, I woke up alone in a freshly dug grave and fed on the grave keeper. Snoke found me after I was done hours later, congratulated me, and the next thing I know, we were back on a boat to England with Phasma--she's Snoke's firstborn, you'll meet her soon."

He carded a hand through his hair as he sighed, "I didn't get to say good-bye to anyone. Not my parents, not my friends, not my uncle...but that's the way this works. When you turn, you're no longer a part of the life you used to be. You become dead to the real world, and become alive in the underground. That's just how the...what was that fantastic phrase you used earlier? 'That's the way the cookie crumbles'?"

"But why does the stupid cookie have to crumble this way?" Rey asked and Kylo slowly smiled.

"Because it just has to, sunray. It just has to."

She stared at him for a second longer before looking up at the sky, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she exhaled quietly into the warm night air. "I don't want it to."

"It has to--"

"But why?"

"Because how can you be a part of a world that shares absolutely nothing with you?"

Ah, shit. He had a point. He had a painfully true point and it was eating her up inside like a malicious parasite.

But there was at least one positive thing to come out of this conversation: she knew something about him now. She knew that he witnessed the early years of colonial America and that he was three hundred and seventy-five in vampire years and twenty-nine in human years. She knew that there was some part of him, deep down in the crevices of his still heart, that his abruptly cut off human past saddened him. Perhaps there was some sort of humanity within him that she could bring to the surface.

"I'm going to ask again," Rey announced and Kylo looked over at her. "Why me?"

"...Ask me tomorrow." Kylo looked away and Rey arched a brow at him.

Why couldn't he just give her a simple answer? First, it was, "I saw an opportunity." Second, it was, "Because you're you." Now, it was, "Ask me tomorrow." Why was he so against giving her a proper answer to such a simple question?

"Was it my scent or my soul or something? Did you just think I was pretty, or--"

"Ask me again tomorrow." He repeated with a small smile and Rey silently bristled as she tore her eyes away from him in anger. It looked like she wasn't getting her answer tonight, no matter how hard she pushed. He was like a brick wall when it came to this dumb question.

"So, Phasma is roughly five hundred," she decided to change the subject. "You're three hundred and seventy-five, so...how old is Hux?"

"Hux is one hundred and twenty-seven," Kylo laid down on his back as he sighed breathily. "He's Snoke's third born."

"Do Hux and Phasma have firstborns?"

"No," he was smiling again. "No, they don't. I'm the only one that's created one. Phasma was supposed to create one first, as it's customary that the firstborn of a clan makes their firstborn before any of the others, but she took a vow to never try and create one after failing her first time to do so. Broke her a little, I think. So, the honor went to me. I was supposed to have a firstborn a century ago--"

"But no human satisfied your expensive tastes?" Rey cut him off and he erupted into loud laughter as he threw his arm over his eyes.

"Yes, exactly. You can imagine how annoyed Snoke has been with me for procrastinating." 

She was silent for a moment before responding, "Is he cruel?"

Kylo stayed quiet at that before hesitating and then gently shaking his head. A lie. That was a lie and Rey could _easily_ tell. 

"No." His voice was so quiet, almost barely there, and Rey bit the inside of her cheek.

Why was he lying? Furthermore, why was she actually enjoying this small talk? 

He sat up suddenly, his eyes flashing as Rey felt it as well.

"You're actually about to meet Phasma right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Rey didn't know how it all occurred so quickly, but she was currently sitting beside Kylo in the parlor room as she hungrily sucked down a blood bag as he and Phasma conversed cheerfully. His hand was on her lower back as they talked, and Rey had been eyeing him for a good few minutes now. But his eyes weren't on her. They were on Phasma.

"I'm honestly a little shocked that you finally found an eligible candidate for your firstborn," Phasma smiled as she crossed one leg over the other, her pale blonde hair shimmering in the fire light. "Hux and I had a bet going on."

"Oh? Did you win or lose?" He smirked.

"I won." Phasma smirked right back before taking a sip from the wine glass in her hand.

"But, Rey," Phasma's eyes suddenly flicked to hers and Rey tensed up as she stopped mid-suck. "How are you adjusting?"

Rey swallowed before placing the now empty bag beside her. "I...I'm not."

Kylo's hand tensed up on her back at this, and she looked over at him to see him looking down at her with a blank expression but highly emotional eyes. Whether he was enraged or upset, she couldn't tell.

"Aw, poor thing," Phasma frowned as she lowered her glass. "It takes time to get used to sounds. You've fed though, right?"

Now both Kylo _and_ Rey tensed up in unison.

"You...haven't fed yet?" Phasma scoffed with a smile as her eyes flashed with disbelief. "Tell me you're joking. You're over twenty-four hours old and you've only had blood bags?" She turned her head towards Kylo. "Ren, what the hell?"

"She's refusing," Kylo spoke bitterly and Rey gave him a low hiss. "But I'm making her go tonight. Right after dusk settles."

"Please tell me she's not trying to hold onto her humanity," Phasma glanced back at Rey and Rey silently narrowed her eyes as the blonde continued, "Tell me she's not one of _those_."

 _One of what? Someone who has empathy?_ Rey thought bitterly as she stared Phasma down with fiery eyes. What was it with these vampires and thinking that humans were nothing more than pets and walking blood bags? It was disgusting.

"She's just adjusting, that's all," Kylo moved his hand to her thigh and Rey's eyes snapped over to him as she lowered the empty blood bag. "She just needs time. We all needed time, right?"

"No," Phasma scoffed once again. "Just you."

 _Wait, what?_ Rey fully looked over at him with wide eyes and his grip on her thigh tightened with his eyes still on Phasma.

"I learned." He grit out and Rey's jaw nearly dropped. He had been against killing at first? He had been just like her? What had changed? Why was he the high and mighty asshole he is today if, back then, he went through the same thoughts as her?

"You were forced to," Phasma's voice dropped an octave, "And you should force it upon her as well. Snoke won't like a defect firstborn."

 _Defect._ It hurt. That word stung her like a wasp, sticking into her flesh with venom that caused her skin to swell and burn. It really hurt. It really, really hurt, and she must've been making some sort of wounded expression as Kylo instantly grabbed her hand and squeezed gently.

Perhaps there were times when he wasn't an asshole. Perhaps one of those times was now.

"She's not a defect," Kylo spoke lowly with hidden rage behind his all-too-dark eyes. "She's adjusting, and I swear to whatever deity is in charge these days that if you go and tell our maker that I have made a _defect_ , I will--"

"You'll what?" Her tone was dark and Rey felt like she was witnessing something she shouldn't.

"Let's not find out." Kylo nearly hissed out and, in that moment, both Kylo's and Phasma's fangs popped out.

"Threatening me isn't a good idea--"

"Threatening my firstborn isn't a good idea." Kylo immediately retaliated and Rey inhaled shakily as she glanced towards the fire for a brief moment. Were they going to fight over her feeding? Christ, this wasn't worth it.

"I'm feeding tonight," Rey cleared her throat and both looked over at her. His look was pride. Phasma's was steel.

"You better. We don't have defects in this clan." Phasma said icily and Rey clicked her tongue loudly as she looked over at her.

"You won't." Rey said just as icily and Phasma slowly smiled.

"Maybe I'm wrong about you," she leaned forward with a grin. "Maybe you actually do have potential like Ren here thinks. Maybe he didn't just choose you to have a sex toy for centuries to come."

"That's not why I chose her," Kylo pulled his hand away to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation as his fangs retracted. "Good God, that's not why I chose her. Could be please refrain from making such lewd accusations in front of her? It's rude."

"Forever the little Puritan boy!" Phasma laughed as her fangs retracted as well and Rey silently sunk down into the couch. This was an...awkward conversation to say the least. Phasma didn't have a filter, did she?

"No, I just have manners--"

"Because you were raised by the Church like a good little Puritan boy," Phasma drawled as she batted her eyelashes. "Isn't that right, Ren?"

"The past is far behind us; it no longer exists. It's dead." Kylo narrowed his eyes and Rey hesitated for a moment before delicately patting his hand with sympathy in her eyes. His eyes flicked over to hers and he smiled that damn smile that made her feel all buttery inside. Rey hesitated once more before giving him a small smile back and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Why did you choose her?" Phasma polished off her glass and Kylo looked back over at her.

"The details aren't important," oh, of course. Of course he would still be keeping this a secret for some odd reason. "But I can tell you that she was made for this. She was born for this."

"We'll see." Phasma smirked and Rey glanced back towards the fire with exhaustion written all over her face. She was so tired, so hungry...

"Look at me," Kylo gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he looked into her eyes. "Go upstairs and go to sleep. I'll wake you up tonight."

"But it's so lonely in my room," she hadn't meant to say it out loud, but she did, and she saw something stir within him as his grip on her chin tightened a little.

"Is it?" He murmured and Rey exhaled quickly as she averted her eyes from his dark gaze. She really hoped he didn't take that as invitation to snuggle or something like that. There was no way she was ever snuggling him. Ever.

"Good night." she blurted out as she bolted up, making a beeline out of the room and towards the stairs while internally screaming. Why had she said that out loud, especially to him? Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , this wasn't good in the slightest. What would he do, crawl into bed beside her as she slept? No. No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

She closed the door behind her after she got to her room, running straight to the bathroom and turning the shower on as she yanked her clothes off.

But what if he _did_?

"Fuck," Rey rasped out a minute later as she stood underneath the steaming water. " _Fuck._ "

As she viciously scrubbed her body, her betraying mind went elsewhere. What would his arms feel like around her? Would he engulf her body whole in his grasp? Would she be able to feel his--

"Oh, my God, stop!" Rey gasped at her mind as she slammed her hand against the wall. "No! No, no, no! No! Rey, what the hell?!"

She tried to keep her mind blank for the remainder of the shower, and as she crawled into bed after having put on some ridiculous silk nightgown, she checked her phone. Thirteen percent. Shit. She also noticed how she had one bar, and she wondered as to why those two witches had no service when she obviously does. Maybe different cellphone services? Probably.

She thought about opening _Candy Crush_ when the worst thing that could happen happened. Her phone dinged.

_Do Not Respond: Where are you?_

"Oh, fuck," Rey swallowed thickly as her hands began to tremble. He never messaged her, not after she moved out two years ago when she had turned eighteen. He never cared before. Why was he suddenly caring now?

She worried her lower lip as she stared at the text with frightened eyes, her stomach tightening and her body going rigid. Why was he even asking? Unless...unless he wanted money. He always took money from her when she lived with him. That had to be it, right? He must've not known that she had been fired last week for absolutely no reason at all at her retailing job. Well, of course he didn't know, she hadn't told him, but still. That had to be the only reason he--

_Do Not Respond: Answer me, girl._

She hurriedly turned off her phone before chucking it across the bed and covering her head with her pillow. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

She felt like crying. She felt like screaming, too. It was just one bad thing after another, wasn't it? It was almost as if she was in some really fucked up episode of _The Twilight Zone_ and it just kept going on and on without cutting to commercial or ending. It was tedious and painful and miserable and agonizing. She just wanted it to stop.

"Rey,"

Rey uncovered her head as she turned her face to look towards the door to see Kylo standing there with yet another blood bag. "Are you okay? I smelled fear and I heard your phone--"

"It was just spam," Rey lied as she sat up. "Don't worry about it."

"You know I can practically smell when you're lying, right?" He walked over and handed her the bag and she graciously took it.

"Can you just pretend that I'm not and please drop it?" Rey popped open the tube and Kylo frowned as he sat down.

"Was it 'Do Not Respond'?"

"Yeah," Rey sighed loudly. "Yeah, it was 'Do Not Respond', and guess what? I didn't respond."

"Who is it?" He asked as she took a long sip.

"My foster dad," she mumbled around the tube tiredly. "He probably just wants money, but sucks for him because my job dropped me last week. I actually had an interview today at nine in the morning but I'm pretty sure that's out the window."

"Ah," Kylo nodded as he smoothed his hand across the comforter. "I see. Your foster father took money from you?"

"Can we please drop it, Kylo?" She said in an annoyed tone before sucking down the blood bag and then placed it in front of her. "I ate, can I go to sleep now?"

"Will you go to sleep," he began to roll his sleeve up and Rey instantly perked up without meaning to. Her instincts knew what he was going to say. "Or would you like to feed from me again to ensure that you do?"

She crawled over to him as quick as she could on her hands and knees, her hips wiggling like an overexcited puppy before she realized what she was doing and immediately stopped. She cleared her throat loudly as she sat back down, and if she could blush she'd be blushing ten shades of red.

"Yeah, sure," Rey said coolly as she shrugged. "I can feed from you again. No biggie."

"Lay down and put your head in my lap," Kylo patted his lap and Rey glowered at him before begrudgingly obeying as she laid down on her back with her head in his lap. This was humiliating.

"Good girl."

Oh. _Oh._ Oh, okay, that did something disastrous to her. She pressed her thighs together tightly as she reached up for his wrist, only for him to light pull it back and say, "You'll properly feed tonight?"

"Yes, God, I'll properly feed," _Food. Food, food, food. He tasted so good, I just want it again, so stop teasing me!_ "Just feed me!"

"So demanding," Kylo chuckled before putting his wrist to her mouth and her fangs instantly popped out. She grabbed onto his wrist with both hands before sinking her pearls of death into his vein, a loud moan erupting from her throat as his blood began to fill her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she drank hungrily and she gave a small, pleased noise as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

She could admit that this was nice. This wasn't bad. This was...comforting. It was more than comforting, actually. But she still hated him. 

"I'm proud of you."

Rey opened her eyes to look up at him as her drinking slowed. She blinked owlishly in response and he repeated, "I'm proud of you. You've been so good since you've awoken. I really couldn't have asked for a better firstborn."

Rey paused before forcing herself to pull away from his wrist, but not before licking a quick stripe up the twin wounds as they healed. He let out a pleased purr at this and she bit her lower lip as she dropped his wrist.

"I haven't even done anything yet, why are you--"

"You're more stable than Phasma, Hux and I combined when we were newborns. You're a miracle." He smoothed her hair back and she hummed as her eyes closed again. Curse the traitorous warmth flowing through her that reacted to his touch.

"You're wonderful." Kylo breathed out, and before she realized it, Rey was falling asleep with his fingers running through her hair and her head still in his lap.

It was the first time in her life she fell asleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instincts, in this fic, are like a tiny voice in your head that tells you what to do. It's like a second conscience. If that makes sense. Except this conscience is basically a serial killer.
> 
> I hope this chapter isn't all over the place, I hope it makes sense ^^; my brain works a little different when it comes to writing, like everything comes out all at once, so I re-read my chapter multiple times before posting it.
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for all the sweet comments!!!!! 🥺💕

She's awoken by the sensation of a hand on her cheek, her eyes stilled closed as she leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. It was such a loving touch, so pure and comforting that calmed her nerves like no other touch had done. It was soothing and calm, like the lulling waves of the early morning sea, and she found herself quietly purring at it. It was so warm in nature.

"Sunray."

Her eyes flew open as she remembered who that touch belonged to and she stayed perfectly still as she looked up into Kylo's eyes.

"There you are," he smiled brilliantly as he slowly swiped his thumb across her cheekbone. "My green-eyed girl."

"They're _hazel_ \--"

"Used to be," Kylo chuckled as he moved his hand to tap her nose. "Not anymore. They're as green as the marshes in summer."

She tentatively moved his hand away from her as she sat up. She rubbed her arm as she glanced away, exhaling a shaky breath as she did so. She remembered just now why she had been woken up in the first place.

"...Let me get dressed," Rey mumbled under her breath as she got out of bed and darted into the closet away from his sight.

"You should be excited," Kylo softly called out and Rey bristled as she yanked off her nightgown. "You'll fully transition after you feed. The warmth of human blood will ignite your instincts and let them fully take over."

"And I'm supposed to be excited about that?" Rey scoffed as she snapped her bra on, yanking a white turtleneck off of a hanger afterwards. Why couldn't he have gotten black clothing for hunting? She feared she was going to come back here looking like something out of a gore porn film. He was wearing all black, why couldn't she?

"I would think so, yes," she could hear him lay on his back on the bed. "I certainly was after it was said and done. My senses went back to normal."

"But you didn't want to," she paused after putting on the turtleneck at his silence. Phasma had acknowledged it down in the parlor, why wouldn't he? "Right? You didn't want to?" More silence as she slowly grabbed a yellow pleated skirt.

"...I learned." His deep tone made her shudder as she slipped the skirt on. She tucked her turtleneck in before zipping up said skirt, and she suddenly realized she looked like a cheerleader of some kind. Great. Well, he didn't want to talk about his past in this moment, so she may as well ask when the hell she can get some clothes of her taste.

"Oi," Rey called out and she heard him shift on the bed. "I want to buy my own clothes soon. I really don't appreciate being your little sunshine doll."

"You don't like the clothes?"

"I didn't--" Rey inhaled sharply as she closed her eyes for a brief moment before ripping open a drawer and grabbing socks. Thigh thighs. Great. "I didn't say I didn't like them, as they're the nicest clothes I've ever worn, but I'd really like different color variations? You know, like, black? Blue? Green? Maybe if I'm feeling snazzy, some purple?"

"You think purple is 'snazzy'?" Kylo laughed and Rey grumbled as she pulled on her socks.

"I only wear dark earth tones," she huffed as she grabbed her sneakers off the floor. At least those were black and wouldn't show the blood she was about to bathe in. "You know, like, dark blue and ivy green. Tan and brown. Rarely white because it _stains_." She put emphasis on the last word and he made an "ah" noise.

"Stains are inevitable." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice and she rolled her eyes as she slipped on her shoes. How pretentious could this man get?

"I'm going to look like Carrie after this," Rey sighed as she walked out with a forced smile. "Yay."

"Yellow makes your eyes pop." He smiled as he sat up and Rey bit the inside of her cheek.

"Thank...you," Rey forced out slowly as he stood up. He walked over to her, moving her hair to the side before gently brushing the back of his knuckles against her cheek. It was such a delicate touch, one of soft spring air and satin petals, and Rey's eyelids fluttered for a moment as he smiled again.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I don't have a choice," she arched a brow as she droned, "Do I?"

"You don't." He stated and Rey's face instantly hardened. Well, at least he didn't lie to her face.

"And why won't warmed up blood bags work?" This question had been eating at her. Plus, whatever had happened to "But I would be more than happy to start you off on blood bags to ease you into your new life"? She supposed it was because she was passing out and was starving, but she'd take that over killing a live human being any day.

"Because it's not from the vein."

"And what's so special about it coming from the vein?" Irritated. She was irritated, irritated, irritated.

"The life."

Rey stared up at him with wide eyes at that, a small, unintelligible noise flying from her lips as she bunched up the end of her skirt in her hands.

Life. She would be taking life. She would be taking some human's life tonight and he was treating it as if they were going out for dinner and a stroll. Seriously? Fuck this guy.

"Your eyes say fear but your body says excitement." Kylo purred out as he gave her a once over with his eyes and Rey gave him a quiet growl at that. How dare he say how she feels? She wasn't excited in the least. She was going out to murder a person! Who the hell gets excited over that?!

"Just fucking--"

"Language," he tilted her chin up with a stern look in his eyes. "The F word is not necessary for your sentence. Say it without the foul language, please."

Oh, _fuck_ this guy. "...Just take me out already." Rey hissed behind clenched teeth and he patted her cheek affectionately before taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom. As they walked down the hall, she couldn't help but stare at each painting they passed by for some form of distraction. She found that she particularly loved the one down at the end of the hall. It was large and completely dark blue with swirls of indigo and plum with flecks of white paint that, in her mind, resembled the stars in the night sky. It looked like a galaxy. She wanted to disappear inside of it and live amongst the stars like she should've done over twenty-four hours ago on the street.

She noticed him glancing over at her as she looked at the painting almost longingly and a smile tugged at his lips as he looked back forward.

"I can put it in your room," he said as they began to descend down the stairs. "If you would like."

"I--" Rey took a deep breath before continuing, "I can do it myself. Thank you."

She honestly just wanted to paint the walls, add flair to the room she knew she'd be trapped in for the rest of eternity. Maybe she could glue glow-in-the-dark stars upon the ceiling in forms of constellations or paint the entire room navy blue and angrily splatter white on the walls as she screamed all her frustrations out. Either way, she wanted the room of her dreams, and she was going to paint the damn thing one way or another.

As they got outside, he stepped in front of her and cradled her face in his hands. "I need you to stay with me at all times, all right? I can't have you running off--"

"I'll stay right by you." Rey bit out and he clicked his tongue as a disapproving look came into his eyes. God, what now? She said what he wanted to hear, didn't she? She did. She knew she did.

"Rey," he inhaled her name like it was the finest perfume in the world as his hands fell from her face. "I'm being serious. You're going to feel like you're on a battlefield with the noises and sounds--"

"I got it," Rey sighed out as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Stay close to you, don't stray far from the path, etcetera, etcetera..."

"Exactly. Good girl."

Oh, there was that phrase again. There was that blasted, all too hot phrase again that made her legs quiver and her dead heart flutter. She _despised_ what those two little words did to her, the way they crawled into her skull and sank their talons deep into her brain, and she let out a quick exhale before straightening up her back and saying, "I'm ready. Let's go commit murder in the first degree."

"Take my hand," he outstretched his hand and she suddenly felt as if she was making a deal with the Devil. "And don't let go until we've stopped moving."

Rey slowly took his hand and, as she blinked twice, they were suddenly standing in an alley somewhere on a dark street in a shadowy neighborhood. She stood there dumbfounded with her hand squeezing hers, her hair defiled by the wind and the speed that had just occurred, and she swayed for a moment dropping his hand and leaning against the dingy brick wall.

"Fast?" Kylo asked and Rey slowly nodded with wide eyes.

"Fast." Rey murmured shakily and he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before the sound of a bottle being kicked a block away made her cry out and cover her ears. If the bubblegum pop and the _Candy Crush_ guy's voice sounded like a pipe bomb, then this sounded like an atom bomb.

"Shh, you're okay," Kylo gently took her hands away from her ears and Rey whimpered as she tried not to cry. This was all too much for her, she felt like a child. She hated this overload of senses and all she wanted to do was go back to the manor and cry under her covers until she went into a coma from exhaustion. Sleeping for a century sounded better than this. Anything sounded better than this.

"Your food is right around the corner," Kylo spoke lowly and Rey blinked back tears as she stared up at him. "Follow your instincts, don't tear into the jugular, and I'll be right here if you need me. Okay?"

"K-Kylo, I'm scared--"

"I know," his eyes softened as he wiped away a tear that had slid down her cheek. "I know you're scared, but don't be. You're not alone here. I'm right here. I'll always be right here." He slinked away into the shadows at that, but she could still feel his presence right there and waiting if she needed him.

The scent of whatever human coming closer smelled like cigarettes and alcohol which nearly made her gag, but her instincts were whispering to her on what exactly to do, and she pressed her back against the wall as she nervously chewed on her lower lip. Closer and closer they were getting to a web of death and they weren't even aware that they were the fly.

 _Please be a serial killer. Please. Please, please, please be some sort of mass murdering psycho so I can feel somewhat good about you no longer being on this planet. Please don't be someone just down on their luck._ Rey sucked in her breath before poking her head out of the alley and she spotted him.

He was middle aged or so with shaggy blonde hair and a somewhat thin build, but her fangs instantly popped out as he got closer.

"Oh, sweet thing," he slurred as he spotted her and Rey froze in place. "What are you doing out 'ere so late? Don't you know there are bad people who specifically look for little girls like you?"

"...I'm lost," Rey spoke softly as she fought back more tears. "I lost my phone at a club and I think I sprained my ankle while dancing."

"Ohhh," he laughed drunkenly before stumbling over and standing in front of the alleyway. "That sucks, ha-ha. Do you want me to fix you up, baby?"

"Please don't call me tha--"

"Don't be such a bitch, I'm helping you out. You never been complimented before?" The man sneered and Rey's eyes flashed angrily and something inside of her clicked.

"I think I do want you to fix me up," Rey grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall to which he groaned.

"Jesus, you're pretty rough for a gal with a sprained-- _Jesus_!" He screamed as she tore into his throat like Kylo had exactly told her not to do. She slammed her hand over mouth and heard an audible _crack_ from his jaw as she did so, but she couldn't care less if she had just broken his jaw or not. She was too focused on the liquid flowing into her mouth and sliding down her throat.

It was so good. It was so, so, so good and she didn't even realize she had killed him until the blood turned sour in her mouth. As she dropped the body with wide eyes, watching it slink down to the ground, she felt a few drops of rain land on her head from the sky. A moment later, and rain fell down angrily upon her skin and onto the ground.

"N-No," Rey stumbled backwards as the rain fell harder, her eyes frightened as Kylo slowly began to approach her from the shadows. "No, what have I done?!"

"You fed," he sounded proud. "And it was on scum just like you wanted. Doesn't everything feel better now?"

Fear turned into rage and she turned towards him as lightning cracked across the sky.

"Why me?!" Rey roared in the deafening rain that pelted and soaked the both of them senseless. As he just stared at her in silence, she screamed, " _Why me?!_ "

"...Because I didn't see you laying there," his voice was as silent as a tomb as a clap of thunder rang out. "I saw me."

Rey's eyes widened as she took a step back, only for him to suddenly be right in front of her. He cradled her face in his hands, tilting her head up as he leaned down. "I saw myself in your eyes, and I knew from that moment that I could never let you go."

"So...you're a narcissist...?" Rey breathed out as she found herself suddenly boiling hot. He was so close. Too close. Oh, God, _way_ too close.

"No, sunray," he exhaled with a smile. "I see in you the good I once was, I see the humanity and kindness. That's why I made you."

"You're really making it sound like you only made me as some sort of self-redemption arc..." Rey whispered as she found her hands sliding up to lightly tangle themselves in his wet raven locks, her body shivering as their lips grew closer. They were almost kissing, and it honestly shocked her that her body was singing for it.

"I promise you," his tone was so breathy and there was a shudder to his tone. "That's not the truth in the slightest. I also saved you because I saw a future beside a fiery woman that would make the world more exciting. I live for excitement, Rey. I crave it."

"You...crave..." Rey trailed off before she realized what was happening and she untangled her hands from his hair to gently push against his chest. This wasn't happening here. Not now, not ever, and she felt enraged at herself for almost even kissing him. "Stop."

Kylo blinked before exhaling with a smile and pulling back. He ran a hand through his hair as he let out a quiet laugh. "Forgive me."

"Forgive you for what? Nothing happened." Rey touched her lips only for her fingers to come back watery red. The blood was still there. It was washing away at an alarming rate, but it was still there and still reminding her that, yes, she had killed someone. "Unless, of course, you mean forgive you for making me kill someone. Because I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that."

"Don't be like that," Kylo sighed and Rey glared at him. "Don't blame me for giving you the best gift you've ever been given."

And so the rage returned.

" _Gift_? You think this is a fucking _gift_?" Rey sneered.

"Language--"

"No, fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" Rey spat before doing something she knew she'd probably regret.

She ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mention of past abuse and gore (I haven't put a tag for past abuse because it's going to be rarely talked about)

Running can be cathartic.

It can cause an overloading sense of freedom; causing endorphins to blast through your system and give you this whirlwind relief of both peace and excitement all at once. You feel the wind in your hair, taste the season of the air on your tongue, and you feel more alive than you have in eons.

But Rey wasn't feeling cathartic or alive, she felt dead, and sounds were still too loud.

Even though she had fed, even though she had let her instincts fully kick in, everything was still too loud. The thunder, the lightning, the rain, the sound of her sneakers on the pitch black wet asphalt was all too loud in her ears and she felt like falling to her knees and screaming. Kylo had said her senses would return to normal, so why weren't they?

She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She kept running.

And Kylo was _letting_ her.

He wasn't chasing after her, wasn't bellowing her name like a monster from the deep. He had stayed right there in that alley as she took off like a bat out of hell.

So, here she ran, with no idea where to go. It seemed as if her feet were taking her somewhere, so she let them. But her instincts were screeching and sobbing out for the man she was running from in the first place. They begged and pleaded for her to turn back, to run into his arms and let him carry her "home" like a wounded princess, and she mentally snarled at them. If he was letting her run, she was going to take advantage of it.

She stayed in the shadows as she ran, thankful that she hadn't run into a single living soul yet, and she paused under a familiar street lamp as she stared down at the dark stain at the ground.

Her feet had taken her to her very own crime scene.

"...Home is right around the corner," Rey mumbled under her breath as she continued to stare down at the stain. It was taunting her. Here lay her resting place, and yet she still stood. She had "defeated" death and yet this stain told her that she had, in fact, died. It was maddening.

She forced herself to move after a moment, lightning lighting up the way as she got closer and closer to her house. She heard someone laughing, a light and melodic sound, and it took her a second before she realized it was coming from her. Home. She was going home.

But, as she opened her door, he was already sitting at her kitchen table with a fanged, bloody grin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sunray," he purred out and Rey slowly took a step back towards the door. "I had to go feed all by myself. It was awfully lonely."

"Lonely? Are you joking?" Rey hissed and Kylo chuckled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before standing up.

"I knew you'd come here," he walked around her kitchen as he talked, running his hand against the counter and leaving behind a watered bloody streak, "It's the house that smells like you, so it wasn't hard to find it. Would you like to know what you smell like, Rey?"

"Not particularly."

He paused as his eyes flicked up to hers, lightning cracking in the sky and lighting up the dark house for a brief second.

"You smell like God," watery blood dripped from his hand onto the floor. "Heavenly."

A roaring clap of thunder made her jump only for her to cry out as he was suddenly right in front of her. He cupped her cheek as he sighed in a longing tone. "You have absolutely no idea how long I've waited for you and yet you ran away from me. Do you know how worried I was?"

"I just wanted to go home," she inhaled sharply as she glared up at him.

"Oh, sweetheart," Kylo sighed once more as he pulled away. "I'm your home now. When are you going to fully understand this?" He walked away from her at that, running his hand along the wall and leaving a watery bloody streak once again as he did so. Her eyes followed the trail almost painfully and she flinched as thunder shook the small house. He halted after a moment, exhaling a breathy sigh as he did so.

"I was just like you at first," he sighed tiredly as he turned to look at her. "You know that? I was afraid of what I had become."

"Then why did you ever give in?" Rey asked as she took a step forward and he tilted his head to the side.

"I learned."

"You keep saying that!" Rey exclaimed angrily and he slowly smiled.

"Because it's true," he turned back around to keep walking around the conjoined kitchen and living room as if he was inspecting it. So far, he didn't look the least bit pleased with her past living situation. Honestly, she didn't blame him. The place was a dump, but it was _her_ dump. He had no right to look so displeased.

"The moment I first awoke I was so conflicted, and I became even more conflicted after my first kill," he ran his hand along her counter as he continued, "But it got so much easier after a while. Humans began to become faceless and hunting became a...sport of sorts. It became thrilling, excitedly engaging, and I found that I suddenly began to look forward to feeding."

"And you think I'll do the same?" Rey narrowed her eyes and she was met with quiet laughter.

"Oh, sunray," he nearly cooed as he leaned against the counter as his eyes met hers. "You're going to _love_ it in a moment."

At that exact moment, there was a loud banging on her door and she cried out at the sound, only to freeze as she recognized the scent that clung deeply to the stranger outside. She knew that thick whiskey and cigar smoke smog stench anywhere.

_Plutt._

"Open the door, girl!" Plutt roared from outside and Rey tensed up as Kylo smirked darkly. He made a motion for her to open the door as he winked and she quickly shook her head as she stayed silent.

"Darling," Kylo continued to smirk, "Open the door for 'Do Not Respond'." He took her phone out of his pocket and waved it in his hands in a taunting manner and Rey suddenly understood.

He had texted Plutt to come because he knew she'd come here, just like he had told her that he'd known. He had texted him so she could _kill_ him.

"Why have you done this?" Rey breathed out as tears sprung to her eyes and Kylo placed her phone on the counter before walking back over to her and turning her to face the door. He gently placed her hand upon the doorknob, his hand oddly warm as he kept his hand on hers.

"So you can learn to enjoy hunting. He's hurt you in the past, hasn't he? Now is the time that you can be the one to hurt him back." He whispered and Rey let out a whine as Plutt angrily pounded on the door once more.

"Who are you talking to, girl?! Let me in right now or so help me God, I'll call the police and tell them that--"

"What the hell will you tell them?!" Rey snarled and Kylo slowly tightened his hand over hers. He began to turn their hands together to open the door and a few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

She hated this man that stood outside her door. This man had tormented her since day one of having her, had tossed her around and verbally and mentally abused her to the point where she questioned if any of her emotions were real, and yet she was holding back on her bloodthirsty rage. She didn't want to touch him or sink her fangs into his overly thick neck. But Kylo was making it to where she didn't have a choice. Kylo always made it to where she didn't have a choice.

"Please don't make me do this," Rey choked out as Plutt continued to pound on the door and shout. "Please don't make me go this way."

"You're still holding on," Kylo said softly as he continued to turn the doorknob with her. "Let go." And, at that moment, they opened the door together, and Rey suddenly found herself standing alone.

Before she could even speak, Plutt grabbed her by the throat after walking inside and slammed her against the wall as he slammed the door shut.

"Where have you been, girl?" Plutt seethed and Rey whined as she screwed her eyes shut. His scent was too strong, she felt sick. It wasn't a pleasant scent; it was horrid and disgusting and she felt as if she was going to vomit.

"I don't have to tell you shit, Plutt," Rey hissed out venomously as she opened her eyes. "And if you're looking for money, you're shit out of luck. I got fired."

"Probably for stealing money out of the register, eh? Don't think anyone could forget your little sticky fingers, scavenger." Plutt sneered coldly and Rey growled loudly in return.

She wasn't proud of her past. There had been things she had done that used to keep her awake at night, that used to make her toss and turn in her bed and question why she was even still here. Before the system and Plutt had taken her in, she was out on the street and the only way she survived was by stealing. But that was the past, and this is now, and all she wanted to do was _get the hell out of there_.

_Kill him_ , a voice hissed in the back of her mind and, as lightning flashed, she saw Kylo leaning against the back wall casually. Of course he was still there. He'd _always_ be there.

"Plutt," Rey's tongue darted out to lick the water from her lips as her eyes darted back to his red face. "If I were you, I would really, really, _really_ go home. Now."

"Oh, you uppity little bitch," Plutt chuckled as he moved his hand to her throat. "Since when do you think you're in charge?"

Something snapped inside of her then. The years and years abuse came flooding back, trickling in flashing images of sorrow and misery. All of the times he had locked her in the closet, all of the times he had hit her, all of the times he had screamed and yelled in her face as if she was absolutely nothing. But yet she remained resilient, yet she remained still.

"I don't want to kill you, please, I've already--"

"Is that what's all over you? Blood?" Plutt tensed up as his eyes slowly widened. "You murdered someone? Was it for money?" He paused. "Where is it?"

"Where's wha--" she was cut off by him slamming her head into the wall, and that was it. That's all it took.

Before she even realized what was happening, Plutt was on his back and she on top of him as she tore her fangs into his throat like a wild animal.

He couldn't even scream. She had already destroyed his vocal cords.

Warm blood splattered her face as she continued to tear into his throat, but she didn't care. She felt...alive. She felt disgusting as she heard the tendons snap and the flesh tear, but she still felt alive; whole. No more was this emptiness in the pit of her stomach and gone was the misery of woe, for it had been replaced with the sensation of relief and satisfaction.

But as she pulled up to look at the corpse once the blood turned sour from death, her face fell and tears welled in her eyes all over again.

Rain was the only sound to be heard for the next several moments.

She killed him. She had just brutally murdered the man who had raised her since she was ten, and she hadn't felt anything but relief. No anger, no pain, no sorrow. Just relief like the sick monster she now was.

"You did so well," Kylo purred from behind her as he crouched down. "I'm so proud of you."

Rey's head began to spin as she stared down at Plutt's mauled throat, watching the blood pooling around his head and seeping into the cracked floorboards with each passing second. He didn't even look recognizable in her mind. He didn't look like anyone anymore. He looked like a body from a horror movie.

"M-mmn--" Rey cut herself off as she looked to the side and dry heaved, a scream tearing from her throat before the room delved into rainy silence once more. Sick. She felt sick now. But there was still not an ounce of any sort of negative emotion to be held towards the corpse below her.

"Oh, sunray," Kylo crooned as he turned her face towards his with a frown on his lips, "Is his scent making you feel ill? Shall we return home so you can shower and nap?"

All she could do was stare at him. Was he being serious? Had this gruesome scene laid out before him really not phased him in the slightest? Was he that desensitized to murder after centuries of killing? He must be. He truly must be, and, eventually, she knew she would be too, and that frightened her to no ends.

"I killed him," Rey whispered and Kylo nodded as he brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"You did."

"I _killed_ him,"

"Yes, you did."

"And you made me do it." Lightning followed her sentence and Kylo just stared blankly at her for a moment before smiling.

"And you loved it." Just as lightning had followed hers, thunder followed his sentence and Rey instantly hung her head in shame because he was right. How could he be wrong if all she was feeling was satisfaction and relief?

She shakily stood up and walked to her bedroom, yanking her phone charger out of the socket on the wall and grabbing the ratty book about stars she's had since she was six from beneath her pillow. She cringed as she got blood on the cover, but she stumbled back into the living room nonetheless.

"...Take me back," Rey rasped out and Kylo's eyes shone with worry.

"Are you feeling o--"

"Take me back. Now."

\-------------------------------

Three days flew by fast and Rey had been nothing but quiet and practically invisible. Each time Kylo tried to interact with her, she'd only nod and give a simple "uh-huh" or "mm-hmm." She'd space out constantly and stay in her room almost every hour of the night, dodging his touch and his soft words, and she could easily tell that he was growing frantic with worry.

But the hunger was starting again, and for the past two nights, she had been waking up screaming and crying. Her pillows had been stained with her bloody tears (she had not been pleased when she learnt that she cried blood instead water) and she haunted the halls like a ghost.

On the third night of basic utter silence, she laid curled up in front of the fire when she heard him walking by the parlor and then she heard him stop and walk back.

"Look at you,"

This was not Kylo's voice. That was Hux. Why did their footsteps sound so eerily similar?

"Laying there like a lonesome ghost in search of warmth. Did you get into a fight with Ren? Is that why he's not been answering my calls?"

"I killed my foster father in the most brutal way possible and he told me good job," Rey croaked out and suddenly Hux was right there beside her. He flipped her onto her back, his brow arched as he looked her over.

"You're a mess," he stated bluntly and Rey growled lowly. "I knew you were a bad idea from the start and yet he swore you'd adjust, but look at you. You're longing for death."

"I long for fucking comfort!" Rey nearly shouted and Hux blinked before laughing.

"Comfort? You want comfort? Good God, woman, is that not what he's been giving you from the very beginning?"

"He's _sick_ \--"

"He's not," Hux smirked as he pushed her tangled, messy hair back. "If I was your maker, or if Phasma was your maker, you would be sobbing every night and most likely killed by the end of the week. We don't take defects into this clan, and yet--"

"That's enough," Kylo spoke softly from the entranceway and Rey glanced over at him. "She's not a defect."

"Ren, look at her," Hux rolled his eyes in annoyance and tears sprang to Rey's eyes as she saw the pained look on Kylo's face.

"I am." Kylo forced out and, before she realized what she was doing, she was up and running at him. She slammed into him, wrapping her arms around him as she wailed into his chest like a broken child. As he wrapped his arms around her, she wailed louder.

He made her kill Plutt, and yet here she was clinging to him. She felt horrid but relaxed and she wanted to scream out all her confused frustrations right to his face, but no. No. All she could do was cry and cling to him like a child. She felt pathetic.

"Get her cleaned up, Ren," Hux sighed in annoyance as he stood up. "Snoke won't approve of her at all looking like that when he comes."

"She's still adjusting!" Kylo snapped viciously and Rey whimpered as she desperately balled his black sweater up in her hands. Her instincts were sobbing in relief at his touch, and she hated to admit it, but she was, too. How could she miss his touch _this_ much in three days? It had to be the bond, right? It couldn't be her.

"Ren, you can't--" Hux inhaled sharply through his nose as he rubbed his temples. "You can't keep her if she's not going to accept what she is. You can't. I'm sorry. I know you like her, I know you think she's your own personal sun, but be real here. She'll never fit in."

"Hux," Kylo tilted Rey's chin up to wipe her eyes, his fingers staining red as he smiled. "In the words of my firstborn, 'fuck you.'"

Rey choked at that and as did Hux, but all Kylo did was smile down at her like he was the happiest man on earth. He looked positively ecstatic, like she had just professed her love for him or something along those lines.

"Come on,"

Rey squeaked as he picked her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist as she gripped onto his shoulders tightly. What the hell was he thinking, picking her up like this? This was too intimate, this felt too real. Once again, she felt tragically enraged and confused, and she stifled a scream as she buried her face in his neck.

"Let's go upstairs and get ready for Snoke. He'll be here within the hour."

Wait...what?


	9. Chapter 9

Rey was currently panicking.

She was roughly and frantically dragging a brush through her wet hair, and she hated the frightened emerald eyes that stared back at her in the mirror. Her hands were trembling as she brushed said hair and she could barely hold onto the brush because of so. But she couldn't help it. She was _terrified_.

In her mind, she imagined Snoke to be the monster that hid under the bed of every frightened child in existence. From how Kylo had lied up on the roof told her that Snoke was cruel and downright monstrous without him even having to say it. She imagined him to be dastardly evil and wicked like some sort of villain out of a fairytale. Except that if this was a fairytale, it'd be straight from the Brothers Grimm.

Kylo was currently in the closet and she could hear him rummaging around like a man on a mission, and she wondered if he'd make her wear some sort of ridiculous dress that made her look like the doll he wanted her to be. She'd find out soon enough, she just needed to get this last teeny-tiny knot out--

"Your energy is rather chaotic," Kylo called out from the closet, breaking her thoughts. "There isn't a need to worry if you act on your best behavior."

"Ah, yes," she grimaced as she tore through the knot and then slammed the brush down onto the counter. "'My best behavior.' Would you like to pick my personality out for the night like some kind of robot toy for children? Choose my catchphrases?"

"So sarcastic." He chuckled and Rey clenched her jaw as she tightened her towel around her. She did feel world's better now that she had scrubbed off her bloody tear tracks and brushed out her hair, but the very knowledge of Snoke coming any minute obliterated that comfort. Instead of feeling like she was safe and warm like she should be, she felt like she was falling.

When Rey was thirteen years old, she had been cleaning the gutters on the roof. Plutt, of course, was nowhere to be seen and she had slipped. As she was falling, she distinctly remembered being so afraid that she nearly couldn't feel anything at all.

That was exactly how she was feeling right now; numb from fear.

She quickly dried her hair off with a second towel before taking a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to see a yellow dress already laid out. So she would be his sunshine doll tonight after all. Lovely.

"It'll be fine," she felt his hand press against her back and she shuddered as her eyes involuntarily closed at his touch. "Relax. There is no need to be this afraid when I'm right here."

"But I am," she found herself whispering. "I'm terrified."

"You need not be."

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. She slowly sat down on the bed after letting her towel drop, letting herself lay on her back and stare up at the ceiling with those same frightened eyes. She felt like she needed to throw up, or at the very least dry heave.

She wanted to crawl beneath the covers, disappear into the inky void that lay within the silk, and let nothing else but her dreams bother her. She desperately wanted to hide, to run somewhere where no one could find her, but she knew that she couldn't. She would forever be stuck here with Kylo, and she'd have to force herself to accept that one way or another.

She shifted on the bed before sitting up as she felt a presence drawing near the manor, and she nearly gagged at the scent of death clinging to them. That had to be Snoke. Even just feeling his presence made her bolt up from the bed and want to run into Kylo's arms, but she grabbed her clothes and hurriedly got dressed inside of the closet instead. She wanted to punch her instincts in the face for them constantly wanting him.

As she pulled on the dress, she heard the front door open and she nearly fell to her knees at the dark energy that suddenly began to swirl around the house. It was thick and cold, like dead blood, and she stifled a gag as she stumbled out of the closet only to run right into Kylo's chest. His scent overwhelmed her then, and she needlessly inhaled with a shudder as she closed her eyes and helplessly leaned against him.

"You okay?" He asked in an overly worried tone as he smoothed her damp hair back and Rey mumbled something incoherently as she continued to get drunk off of his scent. He smelled like a godly forest and his scent was blocking Snoke's in every which way possible.

"Oh, sunray," Kylo cooed and Rey opened her eyes. "You're still exhausted, aren't you? Don't worry, you can sleep for as long as you need after this and then we'll go--"

"I don't know if I can go again so soon," Rey breathed out shakily and Kylo frowned before sighing and bringing her even closer against him.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry. But, for tonight, you get your favorite."

"You?" Rey blurted out without thinking and both of them instantly tensed up. "I-I meant your--"

"I know what you meant," his tone was lower than low. "But I meant blood bags."

"Yay," she cheered halfheartedly as she re-closed her eyes and melted against him, pretending that she hadn't just embarrassed herself. "Blood bags..."

"I can't tell if that's sarcasm or not," Kylo chortled as he rubbed comforting circles on her back which elected a loud purr from her. "But I'll take it."

They stood there in blissful silence for a few moments, her hands coming up to loosely grip onto his sweater as he continued to rub circles on her back. She could hear him muttering something, most likely praise, and she let out an involuntary mewl of satisfaction which instantly snapped her from her daze. She pushed him back lightly as she cleared her throat and smoothed her dress down.

"He's here, isn't he? Shouldn't we not keep him waiting?" She cleared her throat again and he scoffed with a smile as he sat down on the bed.

"He's speaking with Hux, we shan't--"

" _Shan't_? Good Lord, Kylo," Rey snorted out a laugh as she sat down beside him. "Get with the times!"

"We _shouldn't_ interrupt them." Kylo smiled and Rey giggled as she lightly elbowed him only to pause and look away. Why was she acting like this? Why was she suddenly so...comfortable?

"You making me kill my foster father was really fucked up, you know that?" She whispered and Kylo's smile slowly dissipated as she continued, "I can't stop seeing his body when I close my eyes. It's--" she cut herself off to sigh loudly. "It's not that his death is haunting me, because it's not, it's just...the very idea of me being the one who killed him. That's what's haunting me. Does...does that make sense?"

"It gets easier over time," he spoke quietly as he turned her face towards his. "Trust me. They eventually just become faceless animals whose only purpose is to feed us. Just give it a decade or so."

"Okay, so, all of that," Rey pulled back with a disgusted expression. "Was monstrous. You understand that that whole thing you just said was monstrous?"

"Mmn," his eyes flicked towards the door before he shuddered and looked back at her. "He's ready for us."

"Yeah...? Just like that...?" Rey glanced towards the door as he nodded, his hand flying out and grabbing her wrist loosely which made her jump. Before she could even say anything, he was leading her out of the room and down the hall in a rush.

"K-Kylo, wait--"

"No, no waiting," his tone was urgent as he rushed down the stairs with her. "We can't keep him waiting."

"You're going to--" Rey cut herself off as they ran into the parlor room where Snoke turned his head towards them on the couch.

"Tear...off my arm..." Rey breathed out quietly as she stared at the man--if you could even call him a man--and she realized her fear towards him was completely and utterly justified. This man was a walking nightmare and half with his overly pale skin, jagged scarred face and pale blue eyes that were so cloudy they looked like that of a corpse. He _looked_ like a corpse, in all actuality, and Rey swayed on her feet as she felt the urge to dry heave from sheer, absolute terror.

 _Run_ , her instincts told her. _Run far away with Kylo and don't look back._

"Ren," his voice was like ancient gravel, "Is this her?"

"This is her," Kylo said dryly as he let go of her wrist. "This is Rey."

She stayed completely silent as Snoke patted the seat beside him and she hesitated before walking over and sitting down. The moment he put his hand on her thigh, she knew that this "man" was no good. What was it with vampires and not understanding personal space?

"So, Rey," Snoke began in a cheerful voice, "Tell me all about yourself. I want to know anything and everything about my second born's firstborn."

"I'm...Rey Niima," her eyes flicked over to Kylo as he sat down in the chair beside Hux. "I chose my last name from a street sign when I was a child--"

"A street sign? Don't tell me you were one of those kids that hated their parents--"

"I didn't have parents." Rey stated bluntly and Snoke clicked his tongue as he nodded as if he understood.

"You were homeless as a child, were you?" He asked and Rey flinched as he moved his hand to her knee. Unlike Kylo's touch, Snoke's touch felt predatory.

"Yes, I was. I was homeless until I was nine and then at ten I got a foster father."

"Whom you killed."

Rey visibly tensed up at that and Hux smirked from his lounging chair as Kylo glanced over at him. Hux playfully winked at Kylo before turning the page in the book in his lap.

"I...did, yes," she swallowed thickly and Snoke chuckled quietly as he grinned at her broken gaze aimed at the floor.

"And did you love it?"

"I...I-I--"

"My maker, please," Kylo sighed tiredly and Snoke's eyes snapped over to him as he took his hand back from her knee. "She's very tired and hasn't eaten today. She's still adjusting."

"Adjusting?" Snoke smiled before laughing and shaking his head. "When I found you, I saw what all makers live to see; raw, untamed potential. And beyond that, something truly special: the thirst of a thousand of our kind. But now," Snoke's eyes flicked over to Rey as he smirked, "I fear I was mistaken."

"I've given everything I had for you," Kylo's calm façade instantly melted away and Rey looked over at him with wide eyes. "Absolutely everything, and you're suddenly changing your mind about me because you see humanity in her shining eyes? Because you can still see the sunlight on her face? I chose her because--"

"Because you want to reclaim that kindness for yourself," Snoke laughed as he leaned back in his chair. "I know you, Ren. I know you better than anyone has and ever will. After all these centuries...you still secretly cling to your precious morality like a child does with a toy."

Kylo inhaled sharply as he gripped the arms of the chair tightly, and he was about to interject before Hux clicked his tongue and wagged his finger over at him without even looking up.

"Careful, Ren," Hux quipped with a smirk as he turned a page in the book he was holding. "You're digging yourself into a hole you can't climb out of and I would stop now if I were you."

"I am doing what a maker _should_ do: protect their firstborn." Kylo growled and Rey shifted in her seat as her instincts sang. They told her to run and jump in his arms, to sit in his lap and have him play with her hair where she'll be safe from Snoke. And, for the first time since having them, she was actually considering listening to them in order to just get away from Snoke.

"Well, the question is, Ren--" Snoke cut himself off as Rey hurriedly got off of the couch and scrambled over to Kylo. Kylo's eyes were wide as she sat on his lap while huffing and leaned her head against his. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her thigh and Kylo barked out a suprise laugh before smiling and looking away.

"I see the bond has already taken," Snoke murmured and Rey huffed again as she crossed her arms like a child and looked away, only to shudder the moment Kylo's hand barely dipped down to stroke her inner thigh with his thumb.

"But is it true that you're getting pampered beyond belief by him," he stood up and Rey nearly fainted and fell off of Kylo's lap at his towering stature as he approached them. "That he's been acting more like a lover than a proper maker? And I wouldn't bother lying," his eyes flicked down to Kylo's hand on her thigh. "Because I'm currently seeing proof that he is."

"Touch is necessary," Kylo spoke up and Rey hummed as she closed her eyes as he never stopped his actions. "It provides a sense of comfort that words cannot. Truly you cannot be upset with me for providing her comfort--"

"It's unacceptable. It is not our way." Snoke narrowed his eyes and Kylo stared up at him before nodding and looking at Rey.

"Do you feel comforted, sunray? Do you feel as if you want to kill me or burn down my residence?" He asked and Rey let out a hitched breath as he slid his hand lower as her eyes opened.

"Y-Yes," Rey spoke shakily, "And no, I-I don't want to do anything bad to you." She felt as if she was in a trance of some sort and it was his touch that was causing it.

"There you go," Kylo smirked proudly. "That's exactly what Phasma tried to do, isn't it? My firstborn is as calm as calm and is obedient when she needs to be. I'd say I'm doing a rather good job."

"A good job? You think that raising a defect, as I know she is from everything that Hux and Phasma have told me," Snoke proceeded to grab a fistful of Rey's hair and yanked her forward so she fell to the floor which made her cry out. "Is doing a ' _a good job_ '?"

Kylo immediately tried to stand up but was instantly pushed back down by Snoke which caused Kylo's smug expression to instantly vanish. Hux glanced over at the scene with a frown before looking back down at his book with his shoulders slumped down slightly. Whether the scene disturbed him or he wanted to help but couldn't, Rey didn't know.

"Snoke," Kylo forced out. "Please. Please, she'll get better over time, I promise. Don't--don't kill her. She's the only light I've had in centuries. She's the personification of the sun, let me have her. Please."

"You've always begged so prettily, haven't you?" Snoke purred out and Kylo more than visibly tensed up with both anger and fear shining in his eyes. The decrepit man looked down at Rey who was fighting back tears as she glared up at him. "Are you pleased that it's your life he's begging for, little one?"

" _Ecstatic._ " She spoke through her teeth and Snoke scoffed with a smile before letting go of her hair.

"You get one week," Snoke announced as he picked up his suit jacket off of the couch. "One singular week to sculpt her into the perfect firstborn and to make her eligible for this clan. If you fail...well," Snoke laughed quietly. "You know what'll happen, don't you, Ren? And you better bet I'll make you watch as I do it."

"She'll be ready in a week," Kylo said and Rey grimaced. "I promise."

"Let's hope." Hux and Snoke said in unison and Rey clenched her jaw as she fought back a growl.

Ten minutes later and Kylo was hauling her upstairs, only for Rey to break away from him in the hallway as she huffed loudly. "What the hell was that, Kylo?! I just got threatened by that--that shell of a man and you didn't do anythi--"

"I begged for you," Kylo growled as he lightly pushed her up against the wall which made her squeak as he lowered his face to hers. He then placed his hands on the wall beside her head to trap her and Rey quietly hissed as he did so. "I got you an entire week to get your act together and act properly!"

"'Properly'? You mean, going out and murdering innocents just to sate this neverending hunger--"

"Shit," Kylo cursed and Rey blinked in shock. "Food. I forgot to feed you."

"I don't care about food right now, Kylo, what I care about is that your maker just gave me a countdown to my death--"

"You won't die if you obey--"

"I'm not your pet!" Rey practically shouted and Kylo flinched as he slowly sucked in his breath before exhaling loudly.

"You're right," he nodded as he stood back up straight while still looking at her. "You're not my pet. I didn't make you to be my pet, Rey. I made you to be my equal, and yet you're still clinging--"

"Don't even lie and say you're not clinging to your past as well," Rey cut him off and Kylo flinched yet again as his eyes darted away from her.

"Is that not why you made me? You told me yourself I reminded you of who you once were," she hesitated before touching his arm as she sighed. "And yet here you are trying to change me simply because someone is asking you to."

"...I think you're perfect," Kylo spoke softly and Rey's eyes widened in shock. "But you have to change--" he paused and shook his head. " _Pretend_ to change for him. I can't lose you, Rey. I just got you."

"You don't...know me," Rey inhaled shakily and Kylo exhaled with a smile as he looked away yet again.

"I don't need to to know that you're everything I've ever wanted and more."

"You sound obsessed--"

"I am." He stated bluntly and Rey's hand slowly fell from his arm. Here was a man that took her from death, that barely knew her, and yet he was claiming that she was not only the sun, but that she was also everything he had ever wanted and more. This man that had only the gentlest of touches and the softest of words had bluntly admitted that, yes, he was obsessed with her and probably had been since he saw her.

Now Rey was freaked out for an entirely different reason.

"Okay, well," she began to back up towards her room with a forced smile. "I'm just going to go...sleep now."

"But you haven't fed yet," he frowned and Rey forced a realistic laugh as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, no, don't worry about little ol' me," she was so incredibly close to her room, just a few more steps. "I'll be totally and completely fine for tonight. If I get hungry I can just pop down to the kitchen, no worries! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"But I can feed you."

She halted in her steps at that, her instincts jumping for joy as her body--against her will--relaxed. She tilted her head to the side as she laced her fingers behind her back while rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "...You can?"

"Of course I can, sunray," he approached her quickly with a smile. "I always can."

Rey stared up at him before muttering curses under her breath as she un-laced her fingers and grabbed his hand, dragging him to her bedroom and practically throwing him on the bed before going back to the bedroom door and closing it. She looked over her and at him with those eerie glow-in-the-dark eyes before sighing and making her way back over to him only to plop down next to him and hang her head.

Even though he was scarily obsessed with her, she had a plan brewing and it involved him.

"I need you," she hated this. She hated this, hated this, hated this. "To protect me at all costs."

"Oh," he breathed out before smiling and laying on his back. "I already--"

"If it comes down to it, I need you to kill--" she was cut off by him gently slamming her onto her back on the bed, his hand covering her mouth and him looming over her.

"Don't you dare say it out loud." He hissed softly and Rey furrowed her brows before gently nipping his hand which made him gasp and pull his hand back immediately.

"If you don't, I will." Rey murmured bitterly and Kylo stared down at her before slowly nodding in agreement. Ah, well, that was easier than she expected. He was so obsessed with her to the point of agreeing to kill his maker for/with her.

"Feed me?" Rey asked and Kylo laughed quietly as he hung his head for a brief moment before baring his throat to her.

"Of course, sunray. I'll get you a blood bag afterwards."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this episode of _Vampires Gone Wild_ : crazy sexual tension and bed sharing? It's more likely than you think.

"Silver,"

"Burns and can scar."

"Correct! Crosses,"

"Burns and can _definitely_ scar."

"Bingo! Holy water,"

"Burns and can--can everything burn and scar?" Rey asked as Finn hesitated before looking at the next index card in his hands. He had been more than happy to help her out with vampire history as well as basic vampire knowledge the next night as Kylo and Hux were discussing something about the witch coven in the parlor. Besides, Rey found this flashcards thing to be rather fun.

"Um...yeah, I think so," Finn flipped through the cards before laughing and nodding. "Yeah, basically. You got fire--oh, wait, vervain! Vervain just burns."

Vervain. That's what that girl Kaydel had said she drank, didn't she?

"What's vervain?" Rey asked and Finn promptly handed her the flashcard with a smile.

"Vervain is a flower that grows primarily in Europe. It has over two hundred and fifty species and is _incredibly_ toxic to vampires. I'm talking about you laying on the floor and foaming blood at the mouth toxic."

"Jesus," Rey murmured in a pained tone as she stared down at the card. "That sounds like hell."

"It is, believe me," Finn said as he opened up the fridge after putting down the cards and tossed her a blood bag which she instantly caught. "My husband, who is Hux's familiar--"

"You're married?" Rey blinked and Finn exhaled before nodding with a smile.

"Yeah, have been for two years now. I met Poe by him walking in here one day and telling me that his jacket would look better on me. I was smitten from day one."

"Aw," Rey smiled softly as she put down the card in her other hand to pop open the tube. "That's really cute. Who knew that vampires could bring together two humans?"

"Oh, it's more likely than you think," Finn smiled as he closed the fridge after grabbing a cup of yogurt. "Familiars date and marry each other all the time."

"I guess that would make sense," Rey smiled brightly before putting the tube to her lips and then speaking around it, "It would be awkward to explain to your normal significant other that you work for a vampire."

"Exactly!" Finn snapped his fingers before opening up the cutlery drawer to grab a spoon and Rey smiled as she shook her head.

She was almost done with the bag, continuing to enjoy small talk with Finn as she did so, when she froze at the sight of Kylo leaning against the entranceway of the kitchen with that smile of his.

"Sunray--"

"Kylo." Rey cut him off icily as she lowered the bag and Kylo paused for a few before scoffing with that same smile as he put his hands in his pockets.

"May I speak with my firstborn alone, please, Finn?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Finn nearly choked on his yogurt at Rey's enraged face but he just gave her an apologetic expression before scurrying out of the kitchen with the yogurt still in his hand. God, she missed yogurt. Would it kill someone to make a blood flavored yoplait light?

"What's with the attitude now, sunray?" Kylo sighed and Rey looked him up and down before shaking her head and looking down at the near empty blood bag. She had to remember to be nice to him in order for him to help her kill Snoke. It was the only way she was sure to survive.

"Hungry," Rey muttered as she looked back over at him. "I'm just hungry, I'm sorry."

"You know," he took his hands out of his pockets before striding over to where she was leaning against the kitchen island. "We could very easily fix that. It's been four days since you properly fed, and we're supposed to feed every three days."

"Uh-huh," Rey glanced away as she attempted to suck down the rest of the bag.

"Don't tell me you're still not ready--"

"I'm totally ready," Rey cut him off as she lowered the bag. "I'm totally ready to go out and feed." In reality, she really wasn't. She couldn't bear the thought of killing another person, to feel them die in her arms as she drained the life out of them, but she needed to please Kylo. She needed him to be on her side and only her side when the week was up.

"You are?" He gave her a crooked smile as he cupped her cheek.

"Yes," why was is it so hard to lie--oh, shit. He could smell--

"Because I know you're not by your scent."

Well...she tried. She was cranky because she was hungry, though. She hadn't lied about that in the slightest.

"No, I'm--" Rey growled in frustration as she swatted his hand away gently. "I need to go feed, Kylo. I'm starving and cranky and irritated and I know that the only thing that can fix all of that is to feed...it's just that I don't know if I'm ready to take another life. I don't know if I'm ready to feel the sensation of their heart stopping."

Kylo inhaled slowly through his nose before cradling her face in his hands and lifting her head up so she could properly look at him. He searched her eyes for a moment, the golden flecks in his eyes shining brightly in the kitchen lights, and he slowly smiled as he said, "Your hunger will ignore that fear when it comes to it, don't worry. You remember how it felt last time, don't you?"

Rey stared at him in silence at that as she bunched up the blood bag in her fist, blood spurting all over her hand in the process but she didn't care. He was making her try to remember that tragically glorious satisfaction she felt while taking the life of her foster father, and that was less than okay.

His eyes flicked down to the blood on her hand and she tossed the blood bag on the ground before licking her hand clean like a kitten. His eyes--dark and hungry--were on her the entire time she did it, and she never broke eye contact with him even once. If she was stuck here for eternity, she might as well torture her captor for fun.

"Take me hunting," she ordered and he simply arched a brow. "Now."

"Bossy tonight, are we? I'm not sure if I'm a fan of this attitude." He clicked his tongue in annoyance and Rey mentally added that to the list of things that annoyed him. Not eating, not sleeping, insulting his mindset and being bossy. What an odd list indeed.

"Please? I'm so hungry," Rey fake pouted as she grabbed his hand and bounced up and down slightly. "Please, Kylo, I'm _starving_!"

"The fake pout is a nice touch," he smiled softly as he lightly grabbed her chin. "Did you ever try acting as a human? I think you would've been rather good at it."

"...Can we please just go eat? Please?" Rey asked in an irritated tone and Kylo smirked before nodding.

\-----------------------------

Running away from Kylo a second time may not have been a good idea, but running into the warehouse was what her instincts specifically told her to do.

They had sped (this is what she had decided to call it) back to the alley from before and she had gladly took off before Kylo could even say a single word to her. The wonderful thing was that her senses were back to normal and light and sound no longer hurt, so nothing was holding her back from running like the wind away from him.

She could hear voices as she walked deeper into the old building, some seeming strangely familiar, and she kept walking until she found herself in a storage room full of men.

Plutt's men, that is. What the hell were the chances? Once again, this was just her terrible, awful luck.

"Oh, well, lookie here," a man spoke up as he pointed his pocket knife towards her that he had been using to carve an apple. "Little miss scavenger is here." The other six men whooped and hollered, some even clapped, and Rey slowly took a step backwards. She knew these men. She knew what they were capable of.

"Do you know where Plutt is, love? Can you tell us?" One of the men stood up from the box he was sitting on and Rey shook her head quickly.

"I think she killed him," another one barked and Rey froze at that. "Don't you guys think she killed him?"

"Yeah, yeah," the one with the knife stood up and Rey instinctually crouched down ever so slightly as her fangs itched to pop out.

The moment he lurched forward, it was as if she blacked out. She could hear their screams in her mind, feel their blood splatter her face, and soon it was silent. With the echoes of their bones snapping in her ears, she twirled around for a moment and laughed loudly as tears pricked her eyes. She swayed for a moment, letting out a choked sob before laughing again and holding her arms out to the side.

Rey laughed again, letting the blood erase all sadness and pain from her mind as she did, as she twirled around once more and she snorted loudly as she nearly tripped over a body. She squealed in delight as Kylo's arms wrapped around her from behind which caused her to laugh again as she threw her head back against his chest.

"Oh, sweetheart," Kylo crooned as Rey fought back loud laughter. "You're blood drunk."

"Is that what this is? I feel good," she slurred as she tried to move only to whine as he held her tighter against him. "Hey, no fair! Lemme go!"

"Mmn, no, I'm afraid not," Kylo sighed dramatically before grinning as Rey outstretched her arms to swing them in order to try and break free of his iron grasp. She whined loudly again before giving up and hanging her head in defeat.

"No fair..." She muttered and Kylo purred quietly as he looked down at her handiwork. She really had drained and mauled (not to mention some were torn apart) seven bodies in one go, hadn't she? He had never been prouder, and that pride visibly shone on his face.

"Who were the men, sunray? Were they just poor strangers who happened to knock upon death's door too early, or were they people you knew and wanted to exact revenge?"

"Plutt's guys," Rey hiccupped as she leaned back against him and closed her eyes. "Mean. They were mean. Half of them were wanted criminals."

"Well, aren't you just the little antihero?" Kylo snickered and Rey barked out a laugh as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey,"

"What?"

"Lemme go."

"You're tripping all over yourself, my darling," Kylo chuckled and Rey huffed as she hung her head once more. "I will be more than happy to let you go once you can walk in a straight line."

"I can do that," she blurted out as her head whipped up. "I can totally walk in a straight line."

"Oh, yeah?" Kylo rolled his eyes with a smile before letting her go. "Prove it, sunray."

Rey shakily stood up straight before wiggling her hips and looking back at him with a wink and a smile. Kylo snorted out a laugh as he crossed his arms and Rey looked back forward as she took a deep breath (which she still didn't need to do at all, but breathing was still engrained in her brain).

She took one step forward after putting her arms out at her sides to balance herself like she was on a balancing beam, and she gave a small, personal cheer for herself once she took the second step. But on the third step, she wobbled for a second, and Kylo was immediately there to catch her as she nearly fell. He put her back up on her feet and delicately turned her back to face him. He was more than ready to catch her again if needed.

"No, no," Rey pouted with a loud huff. "I had it, I swear."

"Oh, yes, of course," Kylo drawled sarcastically in a playful manner and Rey laughed boisterously in response.

"I totally did! 'm not drunk in the slightest, I swear. I swear." She gave a large nod and Kylo softly smiled down at his personal ray of the sun. She was glowing so brightly tonight.

"You're incredibly messy, you know that?" Kylo sighed almost dreamily as he looked her over, and he was more than pleased to see almost everything soaked with blood.

"But it was good," she swiped a finger down her cheek before popping it in her mouth and sucking. Kylo's eyes immediately darkened at this and Rey slowly took her finger out of her mouth to say, "What?"

"How good is it, Rey?" Kylo asked lowly and Rey shivered as her tongue darted out to lick the blood off her lips.

"Amazing," she mumbled and Kylo's eyes flashed excitedly as he tucked a bloodied strand of hair behind her ear. He kept his hand there for a moment before slowly moving his hand down to cup her cheek and swipe his thumb across her cheekbone like he always did.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked in that same low tone and Rey breathed shakily as her eyelashes fluttered for a moment.

" _Yes._ " Rey whispered, although it was more like her instincts whispered, and Kylo growled softly in a pleased manner as he moved his hand down to her mouth. He gently pressed his bloodied thumb against her lower lip and she hesitated before opening her mouth and giving his thumb a swift lick. She looked up at him, her instincts preening and celebrating that he looked so damned pleased with her, before taking his thumb into her mouth and sucking.

"Good girl." Kylo breathed out as his fangs popped out and Rey shuddered as she refused to break eye contact with him.

She realized what she was doing was wrong. She barely knew this man, and yet here she was sucking his thumb erotically. He had kidnapped her, forced her to kill her foster father and turned her into this monster...but that was all blank for now. Her instincts were fully in control, and they wanted nothing more than to let Kylo do whatever he wanted.

"You're wonderful," Kylo smiled as he slowly took his thumb out of her mouth. "Do you know that?"

"Thank you," her voice didn't sound like her own. It was too breathy and needy to be her. "My maker."

Well, that obviously did something to him because he suddenly had her against the wall with his hand lightly on her throat and his mouth inches away from hers. They both quietly hissed at each other with their fangs out before Rey took initiative and pressed her lips against his after tangling her hands in his hair roughly.

Never before had a kiss been so violent. It was all teeth and fangs, blood trickling down both of their mouths as they constantly punctured each other's lips with their pearly white daggers. But it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt in the slightest. It felt like heaven, oddly enough.

She pulled back after a moment, letting her mauled lips heal as her chest heaved silently. Before she could even speak he was lifting her chin up to lick up the blood that had dripped down her chin.

Well, this had certainly sobered her up.

"You're incredible," he grinned before kissing her again and Rey gently pushed against his chest which made him instantly stop and pull back with confusion in his eyes.

"This is...too fast," Rey frowned and Kylo's smile slowly faded. "For me. I-I don't even know why I just did that. That's not how I act, it's this stupid bond--"

"...I understand," Kylo stepped back and cleared his throat as he looked away. "We both got caught up in the heat of the moment and I shouldn't have done that when you weren't thinking clearly. I apologize."

"Goddammit, Kylo," Rey sighed loudly in annoyance as she pushed her blood soaked hair back (which was slowly drying and all she wanted to do was shower). "Just take me home."

"We have to take care of the bodies first," Kylo walked over to a table where lighter fluid was conveniently sitting before walking back over and dousing the pile of corpses that were somewhat already in a pile. "This many bodies could cause an issue."

"Right," Rey rubbed her upper arm with a frown as she looked away, her eyes snapping back to him as she heard the sound of a zippo lighter flick open. She watched him throw the lighter on the bodies and she flinched as the bodies went up into a glowing blaze that reflected in her regret filled eyes. He walked back over to her and stood beside her as they both watched, and Rey moved her head towards him before giving in and leaning against him to which he slowly put his arm around her.

Oddly enough, she still felt comfortable even while watching the corpses burn.

\-----------------------------

Near dawn, Rey couldn't sleep. Her body was screaming for said sleep, but the kiss in the warehouse was still fresh in her mind and she could still taste their conjoined blood in her mouth.

She slowly put her index finger and her middle finger to her lips, making a light dragging motion with them before sighing and turning over on her side.

Why had she kissed him? More importantly, why had she enjoyed it? Her instincts were longing for the sensation of his kiss again; the sheer violence of it that left her reeling for more and more. It was so bloody and harsh, a carnivore paradise of a kiss, and she found her fangs itching to pop out as she recalled it once more.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she was getting out of bed and walking out of her room. Her feet barely made any noise in the long hallway, but if she had a heartbeat it'd be pounding like a war drum.

Closer and closer she got to his bedroom down at the end of the hall, Rey creaking open the door once she arrived. She inhaled shakily before making her way over to the bed, getting to his side only for him to bolt up and grab her wrist harshly with wild eyes. This was...certainly not how she expected him to greet her.

"K-Kylo, it's me," Rey whispered frantically and Kylo blinked before frowning and letting go of her wrist.

"Rey," his voice was wrecked with sleep, "What are you doing awake? The sun will be up any moment."

"I can't--" she sucked in her breath as she balled her fists at her sides and glanced downwards before continuing, "I can't sleep. I've tried everything, but I can't sleep. Can I--" she sucked in her breath again. "Can I...can I sleep on your floor or something?"

"Can you sleep on my--Rey," he chuckled lowly as he shook his head in amusement. "Wouldn't you prefer to sleep in a bed rather than the floor?"

"Uh..." Rey rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I don't know--I mean, I've slept on some pretty comfortable floors in my ti--"

"Sunray," there was that ordering tone that somehow went straight between her thighs. "Bed. Now."

She hesitated before crawling into bed beside him after he moved a few inches to the left.

"So, um,"

"Yes?"

"Your bed is...really comfortable." What was she supposed to say after what had happened at the warehouse? Was she supposed to say, _"Hey, I'm really sorry for coming onto you when I know you're practically obsessively in love with me or something like that when I don't have feelings nearly as strong as you, it's just that my instincts were screaming for you and it felt_ so _right and I couldn't stop myself...so, I'm sorry?"_ No. No, she wouldn't say that, because she didn't want to bring it up. In her mind, if she didn't talk about it, it would go away and never be spoken about again like it never happened.

"Why is it that your energy is always chaotic?" He asked out of the blue as he ghosted his fingertips up her side and Rey shuddered as she bit her lower lip.

"You make me chaotic--"

"Compliments, compliments," he purred and Rey sighed loudly before flipping on her side facing him.

"Kylo, just let me try and sleep, okay? It's been a long night and...yeah. It's been a long night."

He stared at her for a moment before leaning in and she tensed up, causing him to pause before gently kissing her forehead as he cradled the back of her head.

"Sleep well." He whispered before flipping over on his side facing away from her and Rey blinked several times before exhaling loudly.

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just full of spelling errors, I'm so sorry--

Waking up without jolting awake felt almost surreal. It was strange to not wake up fearful and alone in the dark, haunted by memory's past only to remember where she was. Although, once she remembered where she was this time, she sat up immediately and covered her mouth with her hand at Kylo's still form beside her.

He was on his back with his arm thrown over his eyes, the silk sheets barely covering his midriff as he slept in absolute silence. His chest did not rise or fall, no heartbeat echoed within said chest, and he looked dead. Well, he _was_ technically dead and--how did she not notice that he was shirtless last night? Had she been that exhausted?

She slowly uncovered her mouth and experimentally poked him in the chest before yanking back. No reaction. Huh. Maybe he actually was dead? She inched closer to him, sliding her hand up his vast chest only to squeak as his hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. He slowly grinned as he uncovered his eyes, his thumb grazing where her pulse point would be as he looked over at her.

"Good evening, sunray."

"I--yeah, good evening," Rey smiled awkwardly as she glanced at her wrist and then back at him. "Could you please let me go?"

"So you can touch me more?"

Ah, shit. Shit, shit, shit, what had she done?

"No--no, no, it's not like that--"

"Relax," he laughed softly as he let go of her wrist and sat up. "I know you're just curious. It's because I was extremely still, wasn't it?"

"...Yeah," Rey whispered as she sat back and looked away. That's why, wasn't it? There weren't any other intentions behind her touching him. Obviously not.

"Although," he paused to exhale with a smile as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not against you touching me. Like I said in the parlor with Snoke; touching is necessary. It creates a stronger bond and creates a great sense of comfort and safety. It's like a...safety blanket almost, yeah? Don't you run to me when you're afraid so you can cling to me?"

Holy shit. Oh, my God, he wasn't wrong. How had she been so blind as to see that he was making himself her "safety blanket"?

"Ha-ha...yeah, obviously," Rey laughed nervously as she glanced back at him, which was probably the biggest mistake of her life to do so. He was smiling like an idiot with his eyes shining brightly in the darkness like he had just discovered the world's greatest treasure. He looked so brilliantly happy, and it was all because of her. She wasn't sure if she hated that smile anymore, and that thought frightened her beyond belief.

She hesitated before reaching out and touching his cheek, Kylo instantly purring and closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch. She took a shaky breath before saying, "Don't...don't...just--just don't--"

"Don't what?" He cracked one eye open with a smile and Rey bristled before getting out of bed and completely disappearing from his room.

The rest of the night felt extremely weird to her. Each time he'd see her in the halls he'd wrap his arms around her or slide his hand across her back with that goddamned smile of his. Except now a wink was included, so, that was great.

But now here she lay upon the kitchen island around midnight with her arm thrown over her eyes as she sighed dramatically.

"What is it, Rey?" Finn smirked as he walked in and Rey peeked at him before uncovering her eyes and clasping her hands on her chest.

"I'm officially a serial killer," Rey sighed again and Finn paused before nodding.

"Yeah, that's kinda how vampirism works--"

"And instead of fretting over the guilt of murder, I'm fretting over the confusion that is Mr. Black Hole That Ate Stars."

"The confusion of--oh! Oh, you mean Ren, right? I don't think I've ever heard him called that before." Finn chuckled as he walked over as she sat up. She stretched as he opened up the fridge.

"I just don't understand him," Rey babbled as he tossed her a blood bag (which she could openly do because he was out feeding since he hadn't fed when they went out), "Like, why is he trying to create this...this 'loving' bond when it's apparently not the 'vampire way' to do so? Why is he _still_ acting soft towards me when he told Snoke he'd sculpt me into the perfect firstborn? Why is he so nice--"

"He's only like that to you, you get that, right?" Finn snorted out a laugh as he opened the freezer. "I mean, he's nice to me, but that's only because he sees me as this pet, and you can't be mean to pets. But to other vampires and to witches, he is _mean_. You only know him as this kind, soft guy, but to Maz, Kaydel, Jessika, Paige and Rose? He's their worst nightmare when he wants to be. But," he grabbed the ice pop box before rummaging through it and choosing lime. "He's the only one that will even negotiate a treaty with them. So, they deal with him."

"Why is a treaty even needed?"

"Because witches and vampires have been slaughtering each other for centuries," Finn said casually as he put the box back and closed bother fridge and freezer. "I think about...three hundred years now? Gory stuff."

"Why?" Rey asked as Finn grabbed the scissors from the knife block to cut the top part of the ice pop.

"Well, it's common for two powerful 'armies' to butt heads, right? It was bound to happen. When ego is placed against ego, something horrible always occurs."

"And Kylo is the only vampire who's willing to create a treaty?"

"Yes--well, he's trying," Finn put down the scissors after cutting the top off. "Maz doesn't exactly agree with most of the things he's proposing, apparently, and it's obvious that she never will. She's a stubborn old immortal, and I don't think she'll ever budge on creating a peaceful compromise."

"Maybe...the right treaty just hasn't been made yet," Rey smiled as she popped open the tube. "I'm sure there will eventually be peace, yeah? I mean, after the rain comes the rainbow."

Finn laughed as he shook his head. "You're painfully optimistic, you know that?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Rey smiled once more as she put the tube to her lips. "I just like to think that there's some light to be found in all of this."

An hour later and she was curled up the fire, flipping pages through some old book about exploring. It was fascinating to see illustrations from the 1800s, but boredom was eating her alive and leaving her nothing but a heaping skeleton. It was moments like this when she wished Kylo would pop out of the blue and ask her some sort of dumb question.

"And what are we reading tonight?"

Well, speak of the Devil.

"Um...some sort of book about exploration to Egypt in the 1800s," Rey sat up to see him crouched down beside her. "Archaeology and Egyptology and all that stuff."

"I find it fascinating that I have an entire plethora of books and, being what I am, I should have the memory to remember every single cover," he paused to laugh before continuing, "But I cannot for the life of me ever remember buying that book."

"I believe it was published in..." she delicately closed the book as she looked at the publishing on the back. "London, actually. 1893."

"1893, huh? I was two hundred and fifty-two...may I?" He held his hand out and Rey blinked before handing over the book. He gently took it and flipped it open, his eyes scanning the pages as his eyes crinkled with that smile. That smile, that smile. Dear God, that smile.

"I can see why you chose this," he broke the silence after a moment and Rey hugged her knees to her chest. "It's got brilliant information and the illustrations aren't faded in the slightest. Perhaps you're a whizz at picking out the books I have that aren't falling apart."

"...Do you want the truth?" Rey sucked in her breath and Kylo's eyes flicked up to her.

"I only chose it because...because there was a teeny-tiny camel on the spine," Rey swallowed and Kylo was silent for a moment before erupting into laughter. Rey sat there before snorting and laughing as well, pushing her hair back as she shook her head.

"I know, I know. I'm a child--"

"It's not that at all!" Kylo's laughter died down to a chuckle before he closed the book. "It's just cute. It's cute that you chose the book because there was a small camel on the spine."

Rey looked up at him as her face burst into a grand smile and his smile faltered for a second as a look of pure awe came into his eyes.

"Will you smile more? For me?"

Rey's smile slowly fell as a flustered expression came over her face.

"You got a smile like the sunshine after a rainstorm."

 _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why do I feel all tingly? What's happening to me?_ Rey shifted before freezing as she felt a presence nearing the manor, her head perking up like an interested cat's only for Kylo to growl.

"Stay here." He hissed out before handing her back the book and standing up. He left before she could even protest and she huffed loudly as she tried to find the page she had been on. Something about mummies...

"Maz, you aren't supposed to--"

"I come when I want."

Rey slowly put the book down as her head perked up again. Maz was here? The tiny witch woman with the crazy hair and huge glasses? What in God's name was she doing here in this moment?

"I want to see the--ah, there she is!" Maz smiled grandly as she stood in the entranceway of the parlor, her eyes twinkling as they set their sights on Rey. Rey slowly pointed to herself with a quizzical look and Maz laughed as she walked over and promptly sat down in front of her. Before Rey could even speak, Maz was grabbing her hand and placing some kind of vial into it.

"Stardust," Maz winked and Rey gasped loudly as she instantly looked down at the vial. "The stars are written in your eyes, constellations upon constellations of emotions, and I thought you would enjoy your own personal piece of the galaxy."

"No, I love it," Rey breathed out shakily with a laugh as Maz let go of her hand. "I adore it, thank you! This--this is from an _actual_ star?"

"You best believe it, honey." Maz patted her hand before looking over to see Kylo already kneeling down beside Rey, Rey happily babbling as he listened and looked at her with the uttermost attention. Maz chuckled as she leaned back, digging through her side bag before finding what she was looking for.

"Kylo Ren," she announced and Kylo's eyes darted to her. "This is what I acquire in order to sign the treaty." She handed him three pages, that were so old they were yellowed with age, and Kylo gently took them as he sat up more and looked down at them.

"...You must be joking," Kylo scoffed as he looked through the pages and Maz arched a brow. Rey slowly looked over, her eyes scanning the page.

"I am not."

"You expect all vampires to abide by _your_ rule to not create newborns anymore? Do you have any idea how positively absurd that is?"

Oh. Oh, yeah, it did say that. It was the first rule written upon the first page, its words inked in satin black, and it was as bold as bold could be in calligraphy.

"That was written three hundred years ago. We've wanted that rule from the very beginning--"

"No one would ever abide by this," Kylo cut her off harshly. "Do you understand that? We are an _infection_ , Maz Kanata." He sighed before continuing, "We infect others to create a clan, a family. You cannot decree this rule when it is written in our code to...reproduce, one might say."

Maz chortled for a brief moment before folding her hands in her lap as her face suddenly became emotionless. "I am fully aware that you're an infection, Kylo Ren. You have been a thorn in my side, although not as much as the rest of your clan and species because you know how to do business, since day one of meeting you. And I believe you forget that we have the antidote to your infection...well, not the antidote, because it certainly won't cure you," Maz slowly pulled out a medium sized vial from her bag and Kylo instantly grabbed Rey's arm and pulled her close.

The liquid inside was dark with swirls of shining silver that shone brightly in the firelight. Maz swirled it around which caused the silver to twirl around within.

"It'll kill you and your firstborn almost instantaneously if you were to somehow, _magically_ , ingest it."

Rey's face twisted in horror at her words but Maz simply put the vial back in her bag before clapping her hands together once and laughing. "So, will you talk to Snoke about it? I know he's on the council and he could bring it to their attention."

"...I will show it to him the moment he comes over next time, yes," Kylo grit out and Rey looked up at him with wide eyes as he let go of her arm. "Is this all you wanted besides threatening myself and my firstborn?"

"Oh, I certain hope things don't come down to...'murder'," Maz's smile faltered for a brief moment. "But I gave her her stardust, didn't I? I don't dislike her, Kylo, not in the slightest! In fact, I think she's a good firstborn for you, but business is business and she's something important to you."

"That's an awfully sinister way to go about things, isn't it?"

"Coming from the man who murders for a living."

Rey stared down at the vial of stardust in her hand as she tuned them out. She was simply entranced by the way the dust slightly glittered in the fire light, the whitish-grey powder nearly glowing as she held it up higher--

"Sunray."

Rey blinked a few times before looking over at Kylo to see that Maz was staring at her as well. "Please go upstairs, okay? Just for a moment."

Rey looked over to the entranceway to see Hux standing there, the redhead looking irritated beyond belief with his phone clenched tightly in his hand. Kylo must've texted him while she was zoned out.

"But I want to stay with you." She didn't know where it had come from, but it flew from her lips without her even thinking. He paused for a moment before caressing her cheek, but Rey just stared up at him with a flustered expression. Why had she said that? Why did it feel genuine?

"I'll be up there in a moment, I promise. Okay? Go upstairs."

Rey nodded slowly before getting up and walking out of the parlor and to the stairs. She walked up the stairs slowly as she looked down at the vial once more, her eyes gleaming in delight as the powder seemed to glow once more. Obviously it was magical, wasn't it? It had come from a witch, it had to be magical of some sort.

She reached her room soon enough, closing the door behind her and sitting on her bed. She lifted up the pillow on the opposite side of which she slept and placed the vial neatly and carefully there, only to pause as she glanced down at the ratty, tattered book that already lay there. She picked it up and placed the pillow back down before getting comfortable against the headboard and flipping the book open.

It was just your basic children's book about stars, but to Rey it was so much more. She had been having a terrible day that cold winter when she was six. She had rummaged through numerous trash cans for food, ran around and tried to pickpocket only to fail miserably as she kept being seen, and no one would spare her a coin or two. She had been walking down an alley, fighting back tears and bringing her far too oversized coat around her when she had spotted it laying amongst the rubbish.

It had been the cover that interested her most. Deep blue speckled with white that seemed to reach around the spine to its back. She had immediately run over and grabbed it, hugging it to her chest and looking around frantically in case anyone was looking to steal from her. She got a lot of things stolen from her on the streets, even if they were just trinkets from the trash or dirty clothes.

Of course, she had been illiterate then, but she loved the pictures. She tried to match the constellations in the book to the ones she could make out in the sky, and she'd point out every planet she could. When she was ten, and was taught to read by the school Plutt had stuck her in, she had openly cried when she was able to read the very first sentence of the book. Four years and she had finally learned what the words meant with the pictures.

Now, fourteen years later, she still had it. Of course she still had it, it meant the absolute world to her, and she had the words memorized by heart. This tiny book, made for children, was her entire galaxy.

"Orion's Belt," Rey smiled to herself as she turned the page. "Consists of the three bright stars Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka--these are awfully hard names to learn for a child, isn't it? I have no idea what this publishing company was thinking." She laughed softly as she placed her fingers over the picture of Orion's Belt before sighing and glancing away. She never was going to join the stars now, was she? No, she wasn't. She was immortal now, but instead of being tethered to the universe she was tethered to earth...and what a horrible place earth is.

"I can get you a new one of those, you know,"

Rey looked over to the door to see Kylo walking towards her and she shook her head as she looked back down at the book and flipped a page.

"It has sentimental value, no thanks. I'll stick with this one." She sniffed as he sat down and he leaned over, placing his hand on the middle of her back as he looked down at the book over her shoulder. She could almost feel him smiling.

"Sirius, huh? Isn't that the brightest--"

"It is, and Canopus is the second brightest star." Rey cut him off as she quickly turned the page and Kylo hummed as he had the sheer audacity to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Is there a page in there about you?"

Rey's face twisted in confusion before she asked, "Me?"

"The sun."

Rey nearly grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it, but instead she sighed loudly and closed the book. "I know Maz is still down there. Why are you up here if she's down there?"

"Hux is dealing with her," Kylo sighed tiredly as he laid back and put his arms behind his head. "I'm sure you're tuning them out, but they're bickering about the newborn rule. I told her no one would abide by it, and I thought it best to involve Hux before Snoke."

"Why? So he can insult her?" Rey snorted as she laid back and Kylo looked over at her.

"Do you regret what we did in the warehouse, Rey?" He asked out of completely nowhere and Rey nearly choked on the air she didn't need.

"Why would you ask me that?" She blurted out and Kylo remained silent with an expectant look in his eyes. Rey nervously chewed on her lower lip as she tried her best avoid his gaze, but it was futile. His gaze was like a tractor beam and she kept getting sucked in.

"I--like you said, it was heat of the moment, right? My instincts--"

"But what about you?"

"Kylo--"

"Because I can't stop thinking about it."

"Kylo, please--"

"And I know you can't either--"

" _Kylo_!" Rey hissed and Kylo shut his mouth and looked up at the ceiling as she silently, but visibly, seethed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Forgive me."

"Goddammit, Kylo," Rey groaned in annoyance before flipping on her side to face him. "I'm not God or a priestess. Don't say, 'forgive me' like you're confessing to me and acting for repentance. I _shan't_ give you repentance."

"Mmn," he smiled as he closed his eyes. "You're making fun of me."

"Of course I'm making fun of you, you're ridiculous." Rey smiled as she found her hand suddenly resting upon his chest but she made no move to remove it. "We kissed, so what. People kiss all the time, it's not a big deal--"

"It's a big deal to our kind with the way we did it--"

"Yeah, well," she sucked her teeth before continuing, "I'm still figuring a lot of things out."

"And you have eternity to figure them out," he reopened his eyes to look over at her. "We have until the earth crumbles."

She stared at him before moving her hand up to his hair, running her fingers through it as she asked, "You have five days to sculpt me into the perfect firstborn and yet you still act...loving. Why is that?"

"Because I'm giving you what I was never given," he took her hand after sitting up slightly. "Comfort. Warmth. Attention. Kindness. The basics of a healthy relationship. I don't care if Snoke thinks it's wrong, or immoral to our ways, because you deserve these things. Everyone in our kind deserves these things, in all honesty, and because we weren't given them is probably why most of us are so bitter and sadistic."

"You turned out okay," once again, she had no idea where it came from. "I-I mean--"

"Thank you." He smiled softly and Rey swallowed before looking away.

Was this the bond? Or was this actually her? It had to be the bond. It _had_ to be the bond.

But she could admit that his smile was growing on her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be _s p i c y_

"Mmn...what was the name of your family pet?"

"Chewbacca. He was this humongous, furry brown mutt. You?"

"Plutt let me have a goldfish once...it sadly got overfed by an overly excited, tiny me."

"My apologies."

"His death haunts me to this day," Rey murmured and Kylo looked over at her. "I'll never forget his little bug-eyed face going down the toilet. His name was Goldy McGoldfish," she paused to snort and bite back a loud laugh. "I thought it was the coolest name ever for a goldfish. Then again, I was seven."

They were laying in the backyard together side by side, and Kylo was more than happy when Rey would absentmindedly turn her head to run her fingers through his hair. She was finally taking to the bond. Perfect.

"It's a rather interesting name for a goldfish, I won't lie." Kylo chuckled as he looked over at her and Rey snickered as she shook her head.

"What about your favorite color?" Rey asked after a moment and Kylo exhaled with a smile as he looked back up at the night sky.

"Black." He replied and he was met with a loud, frustrated groan from Rey.

"What?"

"It's just _so_ stereotypical!" She groaned again. "Why can't it be periwinkle or something? Go against the grain, Kylo, not with it!"

"...I like blue," Kylo spoke after a second and Rey turned her face towards him. "You know, like, ocean blue. The color of the sea in mid-day on a clear summer evening. No aggression, no turbulence; just ripples and soft waves that can rock a boat ever so gently." He paused before his breath hitched and he closed his eyes. "I like that blue."

"Do you miss it?" Rey asked softly with a frown and he slowly opened his eyes to look over at her.

"Do I miss what?"

"The sun. The day time."

He clicked his tongue before laughing breathlessly as he reached his hand over to cup her face. "Of course I do, but I have you. You're my very own personal sun. Aren't you?"

"I...suppose I am," she shifted slightly with a slight frown as her eyes flicked back up to the stars. "This is all just very confusing to me. I don't know which emotions are me or the bond."

He turned over on his side then, moving his hand to her stomach and resting it there. His touch felt electric, practically sending sparks throughout her body, and Kylo purred quietly as he smiled and said, "Tell me what you're feeling, sunray."

"E-Electric," she stammered, her mind a fuzzy haze as his hand began to go towards her bare thigh for her dress had ridden up just barely. "Like I climbed up a telephone pole during the middle of a lightning storm."

"I see," he sounded beyond amused, "A lightning storm, hmm? That sounds awfully dangerous."

"You have absolutely no idea." Rey breathed out as she closed her eyes once his hand touched her thigh, his fingers curling and resting up her inner thigh. The moment his thumb began to stroke against her skin like he had done in the parlor with Snoke present, her brain seemingly malfunctioned and a soft whine tore from her lips like a wounded animal.

"Rey," his tone was too low to be human, "Tell me what you want."

"I want--"

"I'm leaving now."

Rey's eyes flew open to the sound of Maz's voice standing right behind them and Kylo growled loudly as he ripped his hand away and sat up. His head snapped towards Maz as his fangs popped out, his eyes wild and angry as he growled again. He looked like a territorial wolf who had just been interrupted from consuming a meal.

"...I'll escort you out." Kylo ground out after a moment as his fangs retracted and Rey watched him stand up and leave. And, of course, she listened in on their conversation as he brought Maz to the door.

"What you are doing is dangerous, Kylo--"

"What I am doing is not dangerous in the slightest. I am simply giving her the attention and adoration she deserves and craves."

"The bond between a firstborn and their maker is the strongest in your kind. If you were to initiate--"

Rey heard the front door being swung open followed by a low growl by Kylo. "I will only say this once, Maz Kanata." A pause. "I created her, I gave her new life, and I plan to give her an eternity of whatever she desires simply because I can and because she deserves it. Is this understood?"

"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people." She heard Maz breathe shakily. "I'm looking at the eyes of a man who's dangerously obsessed and is not telling her what she deserves to know."

"And I'm looking at the eyes of a woman who doesn't know when to stop digging." Kylo responded coldly and Rey jumped as she heard the door slam.

"Did you hear all of that, sunray?"

Rey tensed up and instantly felt the urge to run, her nerves frying as she sat up and gripped the grass tightly. Fear. This was fear. How long had it been since she felt fear this grand? Years, it must be years.

"Hey, hey," he was crouching in front of her now, his eyes shining with worry as he quickly got on his knees and touched her cheek. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I-I--"

"Rey," he frowned as he swiped his thumb under her eye and when he pulled his hand back she saw his thumb stained with red. Was she crying? She hadn't of even realized it.

"Rey, I'm not mad. Every word I said was true, I knew you could hear. You're a curious little thing, of course I knew you'd listen in." He paused before sighing and looking away. "Maz doesn't know what she's talking about, all right? She has absolutely no idea. Please...don't be afraid of what this could be. I'm not 'dangerously obsessed', I just care about you. You believe me," his eyes flicked back as he gave her a small smile. "Don't you?"

Rey inhaled shakily before reaching out and touching his cheek. She let her fingertips drag down to his jaw before she said, "But you are obsessed."

He slowly smiled as he nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am, I can't lie about that. But I would never harm you due to said obsession or people, like Finn, that you care about to...to control you or something positively absurd like that. I would never act monstrous towards you."

"But why is this--"

"Dangerous?" He finished for her and Rey nodded as she bit her lower lip.

"It's not," he chuckled as he wiped the remainder of her tears away. "Like I said, she genuinely has no idea what she's talking about. You can tell I'm not lying, can't you?"

She squinted as she grabbed his face while bringing hers close to his, his eyes wide as she scrunched her nose up adorably as she hummed loudly.

"What are you--"

"I'm analyzing you," she put simply as she fought back a cheeky grin. "Trying to see if you really are telling the truth."

"But you can smell--"

"But this is so much more fun." She was unable to hold back the grin as she let go of his face and snorted out that tinkling bells laugh he adored so much. "I know you're not lying, Kylo. I'm sure she's just bitter because you went and made a firstborn when she doesn't want any newborns ever made again."

She sniffled after a moment as she wiped her eyes and gave a single shake of her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I panicked like that--"

"Mmn, probably because you're traumatized from Plutt."

"Wha--excuse me?" Rey blinked in shock as he tilted her chin up with a frown.

"You don't ever have to be afraid of me," he spoke softly and Rey's eyes slowly widened. "Ever." He looked over his shoulder before sighing and looking back forward at her. "She stayed a long time, dawn is only an hour away. May I ask you something before we head inside?"

"Yeah," Rey smiled without thinking. "Of course."

"Will you sleep by my side again tonight if you feel as if you can't sleep?"

Oh. Well, shit. She really wasn't expecting that, and if she were human, she knew her face would be as hot as Texas asphalt in the summer right now. She curled her fingers into the grass, her mouth opening slightly as she tried to find the words but, before she could even stop herself, she found herself blurting out, "Sure!" Why it had to sound so excited, she had no idea, but it did and he was practically glowing at her response as he grinned.

"That's won--" but she was already inside before he could finish his sentence. She ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her and sinking down to her knees as she quietly hyperventilated. Her vision seemed to spin as she tugged at her hair, her instincts whispering loudly in her mind as she let out a quiet grunt of both pain and confusion.

_Why is this happening? Why do I no longer despise him? Why--why do I want to run to him, to let him hold me?_ Her mind raced and she let out a loud gasp as her instincts responded with, _Because you adore your maker._

"No!" Rey cried out before slamming her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. He heard that, didn't he? Of course he heard it, he hears everything. She let out loud, heavy breaths into her palm before breathing shakily and taking her hand away. She gently slammed the back of her head against the door, closing her eyes and letting out another shaky breath as she pushed her instincts down so her mind would become clear again.

"Five days," she whispered to herself. "Five days until I most likely die unless...unless _you_ can protect me."

"I already said I would," she heard him speak from his room as her eyes flew open. "Didn't I?"

"Yes, but--"

"There are no buts, Rey. I said I would." He sounded tired. Agitated. She mentally added "denying that he could protect me" to her list of things that annoyed him.

"Even if it means--"

"I said not to say that out loud, didn't I?" He sounded even more tired and agitated if possible at that. She also added "saying 'kill Snoke' out loud" to the list.

"Yeah, well," she huffed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted to shower. "Could you actually do it if it came down to it? _Would_ you actually do it if it came down to it? I'm sure there would be repercussions of some kind. Say...public execution? Perhaps having me killed right in front of your very own ey--"

" _Enough._ "

Oh. Oh, okay, that sounded beyond angry. She shrunk down as she whined softly, her eyes darting to the corner as she tensed up. Had he ever used that tone with her? No, she didn't think so. This had to be the first time.

"Sunray," his tone was soft again. Damn near loving, actually. "Try to get some sleep, hmm? We're feeding tomorrow. I know you're hungry."

"'Kay..." she swallowed before forcing herself to stand up and shakily walk to the bathroom to shower.

Three hours later, and she was still awake. Of course she couldn't sleep because of course her insomnia just had to up and follow her into "death". She stared up at the ceiling as she lightly drummed on her covered thighs while clicking her tongue quietly in a small tune. At first the tune had been _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ , and now it had moved onto _Pour Some Sugar On Me_. How it went from nursery rhymes to 80s rock music, she'd never know.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced over at the door before she glanced back at the ceiling. A loud groan tore from her throat suddenly as she flipped over on her stomach and gripped her pillow like it had just murdered someone she holds dear, and she thought about screaming into it for a moment. But only a moment, because she soon kicked her feet in frustration before getting out of bed and storming towards her door angrily.

She threw open her door only to pause as she saw the window at the end of the hall have sunlight trickling through it. How many days had it been since she saw sunlight? She slowly walked towards it as she bunched up the ends of her short nightgown in her hands, her unnecessary breathing becoming erratic as she got closer and closer. If she could just touch it, if she could just feel it's warmth one last time--but a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into darkness stopped her. As it did, she felt an overwhelming sadness that engulfed her whole.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Kylo barked out as he slammed his door shut, his voice raspy with sleep as he did so, and Rey jumped as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I--warmth," Rey forced out and the worried anger melted away from his face as he groaned and let go of her wrist to run a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Goddammit, sunray," hearing him curse would always amaze her. "We have fire for that as well as a heating system. Sunlight _burns_. It will _hurt_ you. Do you understand that?"

"It's not fair," she was tearing up before she could even stop herself. "Why does every other creature on this earth get the sun but we don't?! Why can't we feel it's warmth?! Why are we condemned to the dark?!"

"We...we just are," he frowned as hesitated before walking back over to his bed. It was then that she realized he was only wearing sweatpants like the day before and she nearly fell against the wall. "We can't control that aspect, Rey. I'm sorry."

"Can you--can you put on a shirt or something?" Rey choked out as she hurriedly wiped her eyes and Kylo barked out a laugh as he laid back down.

"You didn't seem to mind yesterday."

"I wasn't paying attention yesterday--"

"Mmn, I see." He chuckled in amusement as he shifted so she could crawl in beside him and she clenched her fists as she puffed her chest out.

To crawl in beside him would ensure her sleep.

To go back to her room would ensure a sleepless day.

Decisions, decisions.

She grumbled in annoyance to herself as she stomped over and plopped down on the bed facing away from him, a loud huff flying from her lips as she angrily stared at the wall. She needed sleep if she was to feed tomorrow.

"I really enjoyed _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ ," she could hear the smirk in his tone and she growled as she grabbed her pillow and lightly hit him on the head with it which elected a loud laugh from him.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"I was half asleep at that point, sunray," he flipped over on his back as he sighed tiredly. "Then I was awake the moment I heard you walk past my door and towards the window. I was--"

"Afraid." Rey breathed the word out and she nearly melted inside as she felt his hand brush against her thigh.

"Afraid." He echoed and Rey felt her eyes flutter closed as he began to draw patterns on her bare skin. "I was afraid."

"Don't be," Rey murmured sleepily as she relaxed into the mattress. "I'm right here."

The last thing she heard was, "And I'm so glad you are."

\--------------------------

As she awoke, she felt as if she was floating on air. She purred quietly as she moved her thigh, only for her eyes to fly open as she felt Kylo's hand resting there. She slowly raised her head to see that she was practically lying on top of him with her leg thrown over his thighs and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. His eyes were still closed and his chest still, so she knew he was still asleep, but still. _Still._ When the hell had this happened? She never moved around in her sleep, so what changed?

The moment she attempted to move, one of his eyes cracked open and he groaned tiredly as he re-closed it. "Don't move, I'm comfortable."

"The--the sun is down--"

"And the night can wait five more minutes." He muttered as he slid his hand further up her thigh and she shuddered as she gave a small, unintelligible noise in response.

At first, she had seen his touches as nonsexual. They had been light, airy and feathery with soft intentions. But now? Now she could only see them as sexual after the kiss in the warehouse. Each time he touched her it was like an electric current that went straight to her cunt and short circuited her brain. It was like lava itself was brushing against her thigh and all she could think about was yanking down those godforsaken sweatpants and--

"Sunray."

Rey blinked several times before lifting her head up to look at him and she instantly regretted it. His eyes were beyond dark and his hand was gripping her thigh tightly now. She furrowed her brows before shifting only to realize that, suddenly, she was wet.

And she could feel his length slowly hardening where her thigh was.

_Fuck._

"Mm-hmm, okay," Rey inhaled sharply before forcing herself off of him and rolling out of bed. She instantly sprang up to her feet and smoothed down her nightgown as she gave him a forced smile. "Goodbye."

"Hang on--" but she was already gone from his room and down the hall.

Thirty minutes later and she was already waiting by the door with a flustered expression on her face, and when he approached her she immediately avoided his gaze.

"I fed two days ago," Rey said quietly and Kylo looked her up and down.

"You did, yes."

"I thought you said every three days."

"I did, but you're starving."

Her eyes flicked over to his briefly before they flicked back away and Kylo smiled as he said, "Aren't you going to regret wearing a white dress?"

"It was either this or yellow, so," she was beginning to sound irritated. "I chose white. Besides," her eyes flicked up to him once more. "Don't you enjoy seeing me stained with blood?"

He stayed silent at that as he tilted her chin up, his eyes searching hers as he slowly grinned. Oh, God, she was being facetious and he probably thought she was trying to please him. Today was just getting worse and worse.

"Finn," Kylo called out without looking away from her and a loud clanging noise was heard from the kitchen followed by a soft curse.

"Yeah?"

"If Hux or Phasma attempt to come over, don't let them in."

"Wh--okay," Finn called back out. "Yeah, I can do...door duty. Sure thing, sir."

"Wonderful." Kylo purred loudly in delight and Rey huffed as she looked away again.

"And why don't you want your 'siblings' to come here?" Rey asked as he opened the door and he grinned.

"Because I have a feeling they won't approve of what they see when we come back."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti* Vampire sex has entered the chat!

She walked quietly next to him down an alley, feeling his eyes on her every few seconds but she refused to meet his gaze. What happened in the bedroom was...weird, and she didn't want to look at him because she knew she'd blurt something out about it and create a whole ordeal that would, from the very beginning, make her uncomfortable. What would she say anyways? Would she blurt out, "Hey, so, when we woke up? I really wanted to ride you and then have you pound into me so hard that we break the bed."

God, she hated this.

"Rey, what's--"

"No." Rey hurriedly cut him off in a hurried, frantic tone and he frowned as he halted in his steps. Before she could walk away from him, his hand darted out and he grabbed her wrist like a steel trap.

"Look at me," he said softly and yet she still refused to meet his gaze.

" _Look_ at _me_." He ordered as he gently, yet firmly, grabbed her chin and her eyes flicked up to his. He sighed as a pleased expression came onto his face.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Ah, no. No, this wasn't good.

"Now."

Ah, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Rey--"

Before he could even say anything else she ripped away from him and ran away from him like she had done on their other outings, and just like their other outings, he didn't follow her. But he'd find her. He'd always find her and wait until the dark until the moment he wanted to be seen.

She ran and ran until she came across an old theater on a dead silent block, her eyes darting up to the bright lighted marquee that had numerous old movie titles plastered on it in big, blocky black letters. She saw something about some kind of improv group that was using it tonight on one of the posters that was on the outside wall, and Rey hesitated before walking inside and exploring.

She could hear the group the moment she stepped inside; their heartbeats loud in her ears and the sound of their blood rushing beyond deafening. She tried to shake it off, to just explore this piece of history and leave to go find some bad guys to munch on, but she found it incredibly difficult to do so.

That was fifteen heartbeats, if she wasn't mistaken. Seven bodies did her well last time, though still left her craving more, so what would fifteen--no. No, she couldn't. These were innocent people that she was thinking about eating! Plutt's guys were one thing, but innocent people? Innocent people who came here to have fun? She'd be more of a monster than she already was if she'd do such a thing.

"Mmn, good choice," Kylo purred behind her and she jumped as he slid his hand up her back. "You really think fifteen will satisfy you? You're beyond insatiable. I'm thinking...oh, I don't know, perhaps twenty would satisfy your needs?"

"Be quiet," Rey hissed loudly as she moved away from him and strided over to the concessions counter. She slammed her hands down on the glass in irritation as she glared down at the candy within the glass, only for her to groan sadly as she spotted a box of sour patch kids. God, she missed sour patch kids.

"Au contraire," he suddenly slid next to her and placed his hand on back again as he smirked over at her. "I don't think you want me to be quiet. I think you--well, I think your instincts want me to convince you to go into theater twelve and eat until you can't see straight."

"That is _not_ what I want," she hissed behind clenched teeth as she glared up at him and he continued to smirk as he slid his hand lower to the small of her back. She swore to God that if he went any lower than that that she'd uppercut him in the jaw. No matter the consequences that came with it. She'd do it. There was just something...different about him tonight.

"I think it is," he removed his hand to turn around to lean against the glass as he quickly looked around. "But who am I to say, right? I'm only three hundred and seventy-five, not to mention your maker, but...who cares what I think? You obviously know your hunger better than I do."

"You're awfully cocky tonight." Rey murmured under her breath as she moved away from the concessions counter to look at the old and semi-old movie posters on the walls. She could probably just take one of these and run, right? The place was completely empty except for the improv group, and it's not exactly like the people who owned the theater could track her down and get the poster back. They'd probably just buy a new one.

"What can I say," he sighed. "You've made me awfully confident tonight with your little..." his eyes snapped to hers. "Bodily confession."

"My--oh, screw you Kylo Ren!" Rey snapped viciously and he had her pressed up against the wall in half a second with her back to him, his hands on her wrist as he rested his chin on top of her head. If she wanted to, she could escape. That's how gentle his hold was. Even in this heated moment, he wouldn't dare hurt her.

"What did I tell you about calling me Ren, sunray?" He sighed loudly in annoyance and Rey clenched her jaw angrily.

"I said your full name--"

"And yet I only told you to call me Kylo," he sucked his teeth and Rey quietly growled. "Do we have a misunderstanding here, is that it? Are you irritable and unpleasant because you're starving," he leaned down to her ear as he whispered, "Or because you need to get fucked?"

She felt her stomach drop as if she were on a rollercoaster at his words, her knees buckling as she let out a quiet whine against her will. He purred loudly at that, letting go of her wrists to move her hair to the side.

"Because I am more than happy to both feed you and provide you with sexual pleasure." He pressed a kiss against her temple. "I think you already know how I feel about the sight of you drenched in blood."

"P-Piss off, Kylo," she stammered shakily as he grabbed her wrists again with one hand while he nosed her neck affectionately.

"No, sweetheart," she could hear his fangs descend before feeling them scrape against her neck. "Your words are obviously not correlating with your body. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me and I will back off and apologize for misreading the situa--"

"Is...everything okay out here?" A young girl approached them and Rey sucked in her breath as she froze. Heartbeat. Blood rush. Heartbeat. Blood rush. Heartbeat. Blood rush.

"Obey me just this once," he whispered in Rey's ear as he let go of her wrists. "Be perfectly obedient just this once for me as I tell you this: feed."

"Hey, sweetie, I can call the cops if you need me to--"

"No," Rey breathed out as she turned and pushed Kylo away to which she heard his fangs retract. "No, sorry, sometimes we get kinky in public. Agoraphilia thing, you know? We have this whole...stupid fucking bucket list." She huffed under her breath as she smoothed her dress down, only to wince as the girl gently grabbed her hand with a smile.

"Are you sure? Because that didn't look like--"

It was almost like blacking out, like she had at the warehouse. She was a backseat viewer, and she was currently watching herself rip this girl's throat to shreds with her fangs. She was helpless to stop herself as she watched herself run into theater twelve, helpless as she watched carnage ensue and it all felt like a singular second. Next thing she knew, she was on the stage covered head to toe in blood as Kylo clapped from one of the seats.

"Wha--"

"I think that was the best movie I've ever seen!" Kylo laughed as he clasped his hands together before turning towards the corpse who was seated next to him. "What about you, hmm? What's your opinion?"

"Ky-Kylo--"

"He said it was a _killer_ performance!" Kylo snorted before shaking his head. "See? I can be funny sometimes, sunray."

"Th-These people were innocents! Innocents!" Rey exclaimed loudly as she held her hands out towards the carnage all around her before slapping her hands on her thighs. "And I--" she cut herself off to laugh and to drag one bloodied hand through her hair. "And I _liked_ it." She sniffled before laughing again, although this time much quieter, "I liked it."

She had. Even while watching from a backseat point of view, she had enjoyed it. And she didn't know how to feel about that.

His smile faltered before dissipating as he seemingly appeared on the stage.

"Of course you did," his tone was soft and sweet as he took a step forward. "You were made for this, Rey. You were made to be above the pests and squash them however you please. Of course you loved it, darling, because you were _made_ for this."

"You sound like a broken record--"

"No, I don't," he stepped over a shredded corpse carefully. He wouldn't say it out loud in fear of upsetting her, but he adored her work. She was always so brutally precise. "I don't."

"God--God, fuck, Kylo," Rey choked out a dry sob as she whirled around in a frantic circle before crouching down and gripping at her blood soaked hair. "I want _more_."

"We can get you more," he finally made his way over to her and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands away from her head and holding her wrists like one would with a porcelain doll. "There's no worry there. We can get you plenty--"

"Feed me," Rey whispered and Kylo inhaled slowly through his nose.

"What?" His voice was low like it was from the backyard before Maz interrupted them.

"I need more," she whispered again as a couple tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Please. I need more."

He sighed as she fell to her knees and collapsed against him, and, of course, his arms were there to catch her and hold her from falling. She whined as she buried her face in his shoulder, her hands grasping at his black wool trench coat that provided a softness like no other for her crimson stained fingertips. She screwed her eyes shut as another whine tore from her lips and yet he hushed her this time with a tone like silk.

"Oh, sunray," a sigh like autumn tumbled from his lips, "Last time you were so happy when you were blood drunk. What caused you to be this down? Was it because they were innocents?"

"Y-Yes," Rey hiccuped out a whimper and Kylo crooned softly as he held her closer. It was then that she realized that he really was her safety blanket; all she wanted to do was cling to him and sob.

"I'm here," he cooed and Rey shivered as she lifted her head and nosed his neck affectionately and curiously like a newborn animal to their mother as she opened her eyes. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," his arms tightened around her as his tone suddenly dropped, "Ever."

"E-Ever?"

"Ever," he purred this time, "Never, ever, ever."

She pulled back slowly and gently grabbed his face as she choked out a happy sob with a smile. "No one's ever stayed."

"Oh, sunray," he cooed as he leaned in and gently rubbed their noses together. "You know I'm staying."

She hesitated before leaning in and gently pressing her lips against his, but before he could even return her kiss she pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she looked down and Kylo felt his dead heart drop into his stomach as her hands began to slip from his face.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing--"

"Of course you're doing the right thing," he grabbed her hands and her head snapped up as he continued, "Why wouldn't this be the right thing? You obviously want this as much as I do, you're just holding back because your quickly fading human instincts are telling you it's wrong. You're not human anymore, Rey," his dark eyes gleamed as he spoke lowly, "So let go."

"It's hard to think--"

"Don't think," his smiled that smile. "Just do. Follow your instincts."

She opened her mouth to speak before shaking her head and kissing him again, and soon the kiss became violent just like it had at the warehouse. Soon blood was running down both their chins as they proceeded to obliterate their tongues and lips only for them to heal and be obliterated again.

He yanked back after a moment, a loud growl leaving his lips as he dragged his tongue up her chin which made her gasp and giggle as she moved her hands to his hair. He chuckled lowly and breathlessly at her reaction before laying her down on the stage floor and looking her over almost proudly as blood on his mouth dripped down onto her face.

"I adore you," he purred out and Rey bit her lower lip with a smile as she exhaled. "Do you know that? Do you know how much I adore you?"

"You're so nice to me," Rey smiled brilliantly as she slid her hands up his chest before draping her arms around his neck. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I adore you." He smiled before leaning down and kissing her sweetly in a way that seemed more than human.

"May I touch you?" He asked softly against her lips and Rey nodded as he pulled back.

"Earlier you were so confident--"

"Earlier I was getting over excited," he murmured as he lifted up her knees so her feet were planted on the ground. He continued as he pushed up her dress, "You have no idea what the scent of your arousal did to me this 'morning'."

"Don't start with the 'forgive me' nonsense--"

"I don't plan to ask such a thing." He practically ripped off her underwear then and toss them to Lord only knows where. She heard him growl loudly in a pleased manner as he spread her thighs apart, his eyes flicking up to hers before he dove in without warning.

Rey had only had sex once. It was at a high school party, and she had stupidly gotten tipsy and let herself be led up to the bedroom by some guy named Devin who told her that he would "take care of her." When, in reality, he had really only taken care of himself. He didn't do foreplay in the slightest, and she basically just laid there the entire time as he _attempted_ dirty talk and thrust into her so hard that it burned.

But this? Oh, God, _this_. _This_ was what pleasure should feel like every single goddamn time.

Her hands tangled in his hair as he ate her like a beast starved, a small cry flying from her lips as she arched her back and began to quake almost immediately. His hands were firmly holding her hips down after a moment and she screwed her eyes shut tight as he scraped a fang against her clit. When he did it again, she nearly screamed as she came.

"So fast," Kylo breathed out as he pulled back to slowly drag his index middle finger and index finger between her folds which made her jolt. "I'd almost say you were a virgin."

"Ah, ha-ha," Rey laughed breathlessly as she lolled her head to the side and loosened her hands in his hair. She felt like jell-o. "H-Ha-ha...mmn..."

Kylo laughed softly in response before he went back to sucking on her clit. But the moment he suddenly entered two fingers without warning, she cried out again and felt as if she was going to explode into stardust.

"I can't," Rey whimpered loudly and Kylo paused before coming up as she let go of his hair to stretch her arms out to grab onto something. But his fingers never stilled inside her and she tossed her head back and forth as she choked out a sob. "I can't, I can't, I can't!"

"You can," his tone was dark as his head moved down to her breast. "And you will." He tore his fangs into her breast and she screamed, her eyes flying open only for her eyes to roll back as he added a third finger.

He pumped them faster now, almost mercilessly, and the sound of him drinking as well as the sensation of her blood streaming down her chest nearly made her see white. When he sank his fangs in deeper, she was cumming harder than last time and it felt as if a flashbang had gone off.

He removed his fingers and she whined.

"I believe you're more than wet enough," he said before sucking each individual finger without breaking eye contact. Oh, dear God, this man. _This man._

The next thing she knew, he was standing up and undressing after her dress was ripped off of her and most likely thrown wherever her underwear was.

He was shrugging off his coat and Rey watched as it fell to the floor. She almost wanted to grab it, to hug it tight and blanket herself with not only the softness of it, but his scent as well. She wanted to be covered in his scent, she realized. She wanted him. All of him. _Just him._

And she wasn't questioning it.

She stretched her arms up as she arched her back and Kylo glanced over at her as he smiled.

"Need you," Rey purred and Kylo chuckled as he yanked off his belt.

"Patience." He ordered gently and she huffed as she looked away.

He was suddenly sitting now, nude, Rey being pulled into his lap and she quickly got the memo as she grabbed the base of his cock and lifted herself up.

She lowered herself onto his length, hissing inch by inch until she was fully seated. He growled breathily before grabbing her ass and moving his hips in upward movements, and it was as if her body told her to do the rest.

Her thighs were planted at either sides of his torso, his arms tucked beneath hers as one hand slid up to the small of her back.

She moaned shakily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting against his as she closed her eyes and sped the movements of her hips ups.

"Do you like this?" He asked and Rey whined in response.

"How long have you wanted this, Rey? How long did you dream," he nipped her neck harshly, enough to draw blood, and Rey cried out as she spasmed for a split second before he finished with, "Of me inside of you?"

"A-A while--"

"I know," he smiled against her neck as he pulled her closer. "I just wanted to hear it from your mouth."

She whimpered in need as she made her movements more urgent, only for him to grab her hips and lean in close to her ear which made her open her eyes. "What if I told you I could make this better?"

"B-Better?"

"What if I told you that I had a way to ensure that I would never have to leave? A permanent way? One much stronger than the bond we already have?" His voice as smooth as the Devil's and as dark as his, too.

"You'd never leave?" Rey felt as if her brain was pop-rocks. Everything felt fuzzy, like she was falling into static, and she screwed her eyes shut as she took a deep breath and held it in her mouth before exhaling and opening her eyes. Static soon turned back to ecstasy and her head fell back as her hip movements became more natural.

"Yes," her tone was the same one from the warehouse. "Yes, Kylo, _yes_."

"My perfect girl," his hands slid up to the middle of her back as he grinned down at her neck. "My most precious ray of light. I knew you'd say yes."

White blinded her vision as he sank his fangs into her neck and she quickly sank her nails into his back as she nearly screamed.

 _Bite back_ , her instincts screamed and her pupils dilated as she panted with her fangs out, his hips never stilling. _Bite back._

"Let me," she rasped out as she maneuvered her head to his shoulder. "Return the favor."

He cried out against her skin as she practically tore her fangs brutally into his shoulder, blood spurting on her face before she suddenly felt a strange sensation throughout her body and mind. It was as if something had clicked, as if she had suddenly become tethered to something, and she heard Kylo laugh as he pulled back.

"Good girl," he practically exclaimed and Rey pulled back with wide eyes before he kissed her ferociously. She instantly returned his kiss with no hesitation, her hands tangling in his hair as she began to bounce up and down slightly.

"Hang on," he pulled back before pulling out and Rey whined at the loss. "Get on your back."

She got off of him and obeyed, Kylo looming over her and entering her in one swift thrust which made both of them groan. It...it was almost as if she could _feel_ his pleasure melding with hers as he brought her legs up and thrusted deeper.

"Is this not better?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss her and Rey cried out into the kiss as she found her third release that night. He wasn't far off behind her, and soon they were both on their back as she caught her unnecessary breath.

"What do sour patch kids taste like?" Kylo asked and Rey blinked before looking over at him.

"What?"

"Well, I noticed you longingly staring at them at the concessions counter and--"

" _That's_ the question you ask after sex?"

"Just try to remember the taste," he glanced over at her and Rey sighed as she looked back at the ceiling.

"Um, I don't know...sour? But sweet? My favorite was blue raspberry; it was tangy and sour yet sweet with just this artificial greatness--"

"It worked," Kylo exhaled louder with a smile as he closed his eyes. "It worked, I can taste it. Good God, I can taste it." A pause as he scrunched his nose up. "Good Lord, Rey, you enjoyed that taste as a human?"

"Ha-ha, yeah," Rey smiled softly as she cuddled close to him and closed her eyes. It was almost as if they were actually in a romantic setting instead of being surrounded by corpses and both of them stained with blood. "It was one of my favorite tastes."

"It's dreadful," he almost gagged as he opened his eyes. "You weren't kidding about the artificial 'greatness'."

She should be questioning as to why he could do such as thing, how he could taste the memory of one of her favorite candies, but she didn't. She was too caught up in his scent.

"Rest for a moment," he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer. "And then we'll go satisfy your second need."

\-------------------------

Fifteen more bodies and Rey was swaying towards the manor front door in _only_ Kylo's coat with Kylo stumbling right next to her. Under her arm was a framed _2001: A Space Odyssey_ movie poster with the glass slathered with blood. She had taken one after all.

"You knew Marie Antoinette?"

"Well--yes, I did," Kylo paused to snort as he grabbed the door handle. "Snoke had all the connections back then with various royalty. He's always been 'high class' like that."

"Did she try and make you have tea with her?"

"Indubitably!" He said rather loudly as they burst in through the front door, the both of them laughing hysterically and Rey nearly keeled over as red tears of mirth pricked her eyes. He put his fingers to his lips as they heard a shifting motion from the parlor room, only for the both of them to erupt into laughter again as Rey nearly fell into the wall.

"Um, sir," Finn came rushing in and nearly recoiled at the sight of Rey and Kylo soaked in blood. They both looked as if it had just rained down blood and they got caught in the storm.

"Ah, Finn!" Kylo exclaimed loudly as he threw his hands up and Rey mimicked him which only caused the two of them to laugh again.

"I tried to stop her, but--"

"Good Lord," Phasma breathed out in disgust as she walked in from the parlor room and Kylo's laughter instantly stopped. "You're both piss drunk off too much blood, aren't you? How many bloody bodies did the both of you consume?"

"Ooh, um," Rey spoke up as she counted on her fingers on one hand before giggling. "Thirty."

" _Thirty_?"

"Mm-hmm, yeah," Rey rocked on the balls of her feet as she smiled and pointed to herself. "I had twenty," she then pointed to Kylo, "He had ten. See? Thirty. Basic math. But look!" She held up the poster rather proudly and Phasma arched a brow. "Not everything was murderous tonight! I got a poster!"

"Shh, darling," he slowly brought her behind him protectively as he looked Phasma up and down cautiously. "Not now."

"But she asked--"

"Yes, Ren," Phasma put her hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes. "I asked."

Kylo closed his eyes as he sighed, "Goddammit."

"Bad word!" Rey gasped before laughing. "You never curse! That's a dollar in the--we need to get a jar--"

"Congratulations," Phasma threw her hands up in the air before turning and started to walk back towards the parlor. "You got your firstborn piss drunk and yourself as well! Finn, pour fucking shots for everybody in celebration for Ren's purest idiocy!"

Finn glanced over at Kylo and Kylo shook his head as he put his hand up. He was beyond irritated that his "sibling" had killed his buzz, yet Rey remained completely "hammered".

And yet her buzz began to trickle through the fresher, stronger bond and he soon smiled as he relaxed and felt loose again.

"Come on, sunray," he coaxed his love as he whirled around and held his hand out. "Let us go shower together."

"Ooh, yes, let us enjoy the fine hot water together," Rey wiggled her shoulders as she did her best impression of royalty and Kylo grinned like a feral wolf as she took his hand.

As long as Phasma couldn't sense what he had done to the bond, all was good.

After all, creating a soul bond was punishable by death due to the sheer intensity of how it affects the mind.

But Rey was _so_ worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long than usual, I'm actually impressed with myself
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all the super sweet comments! I love reading them so much 💕

As the night turned into twilight, and both Finn and Phasma had left, the two new lovers proved to each other that their act earlier was not false.

He was kissing down her body, biting at and licking her skin as he so pleased, and Rey simply lay there in melted bliss. Her body sang each time he touched, sobbed each time he kissed, and screamed each time he bit. Her voice had become to her body's symphony and Kylo the skillful conductor.

When he was inside of her, it felt as if only him existed. He pulled high notes from her throat with each movement, his lips almost always murmuring praise or posession, and she was helpless to the ecstasy.

But that eventually came to an end as he now he lay behind her with his fingers ghosting her arm as he kissed her temple.

"What were you afraid of Phasma or Hux seeing?" She asked sleepily and she heard him sigh as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"This...connection we have," he began slowly like a train starting up, "Is very special. We amplified the bond tonight, in a sense, and--"

"Wait," Rey cut him off before sitting up and looking down at him. "You knew we would fuck tonight? How?"

"Mmn," he ran his hand across her thigh with a smile. "Sixth sense."

"...But why didn't you want them to see it? Phasma saw it--"

"No, she didn't," he pulled her down and she manuvered so was laying perfectly on top of him.

"She didn't sense it in the slightest. Which is exactly what we wanted."

"...Why?" This was becoming vaguely suspicious.

"Because, like I said, it's special. It's not...very common for our kind to do it anymore and--let me explain like this: it's our very own type of magic. It's what allows us to spread our infection, to stay alive for centuries upon centuries without our body deteriorating, to stay solely alive off of blood and to remain strong and fast...do you understand?"

Rey chewed her lower lip before shaking her head and Kylo sighed softly.

"What we did, Rey, is called a soul bond, and it's the purest form of dark magic there is. It can only be done in a place of pure, unadulterated and unfiltered raw carnage. We basically got...married in our kind's eyes--although, more like a forbidden marriage."

Rey felt as if she had suddenly grown ill. How had he known that she'd do what she did tonight? How had he known that she was going to massacre an entire group of innocent people? It's almost as if he planned it, in some sort of divine way, and all she could do was stare down at him with a slight glare as her fangs popped out from confused rage.

"What ignited it, Kylo?"

"You biting me when I bit you while we were having sex. It fully connected us, and I'm honestly surprised it even worked. I suppose it means that we were really meant for each other," he reached up to cup her cheek with that smile that the moon paled in comparison to. "And that piece of knowledge delights me to no ends."

"And what does it do? Does it make me feel things that aren't--"

"Oh, God, no, sunray," he snorted as he shook his head and her fangs retracted. "No. It just strengthens the bond we already have. Neither of the bonds can force you to like me romantically. That was all you. Would I lie to you?"

"...Mmn," she mustered out as she rolled off of him and on her side facing away from him. "Okay."

It was silent for a few moments before she felt Kylo sit up.

"Rey." His tone was softer than soft, like silk upon silk, and she hesitated before slowly sitting up and turning towards him.

She reached out and let her fingertips graze his cheek as she frowned at his sad eyes, her eyes searching his in the neverending darkness and he stared right back at her before taking her hand and kissing her wrist. Her breath hitched as his fangs popped out and he paused before gently scraping his fangs against her vein.

Permission. He was asking for permission.

She made a fist and bared her wrist freely to him and Kylo purred before sinking his fangs in in the most delicate way possible. She gasped at this, her eyelashes fluttering as her head nearly lolled back as she gave a loud, trembling exhale in response to the warm sensation that flitted throughout her veins. It felt good--no, not good. _Spectacular._ She felt as if she was floating amongst the stars and slowly dissolving into stardust each time he pulled blood from her vein.

After he pulled his fangs out, he placed a kiss upon her wrist before hanging his head and breathing shakily. It seemed as if his shoulders were trembling, but only for a moment as if he momentarily let go, and he looked up at her with pained eyes.

"Please don't leave me."

"Wha--Kylo, what are you--"

"I only did it to strengthen our bond, I should've told you about it first," sorrow welled in his eyes and her eyes softened as she let out a small sympathetic croon.

"I'm sorry, Rey. Forgive--"

"Stop it," she cut him off in a soft tone and gently pulled her wrist back from him so she could push his hair back. "Stop it. I believe you. Even if I am...creeped out and kind of angry that you labeled it as 'dark magic', and that it's beyond eerie that you knew exactly what was going to happen before it--"

"It's like chess," he cut her off and Rey opened her mouth to speak but he continued, "I can see almost every single decision you make because I practically know the way your mind works forwards and backwards now. It's simple, really," he smirked as he leaned forward and caressed her cheek. "You always tend to go somewhere large and barely habited by humans, and mostly on a dead street. And, that 'morning', you showed me how you truly felt with just your body. You made your move, I made mine. Chess."

She started blankly at him for a moment before pressing her finger against his forehead and pushed his head backwards. He laughed at that and she couldn't help but crack a smile.

If she were thinking clearly, she'd question how his emotions changed so quickly. But she wasn't, as she was completely enamored by his scent, and her instincts weren't letting her think such questions at this moment.

To her instincts, he was basically God. They worshiped him, praised him at every chance they got in the back of her mind, and they screamed at her to comply and worship him as well. They wanted him, only him, and she was quickly beginning to let them dig their heels deeper and deeper into her brain each time he smiled or touched her.

"Rey?"

"Hmm?"

"You're perfect."

There it was again; that overwhelming compliment. One that sounded purely genuine and one that she had now only heard twice in her life. She never thought of herself as perfect. She thought that she was just average, that she never stood out or had people's heads turning. She always thought of herself as...nothing.

But he didn't, and he never did. He saw an opportunity, he saw potential in her when no one else ever had, and he was the only person she's ever had that never left after using her for what they wanted out of her.

He truly must be in love with her to do the soul bond, and that...well, that was a whole 'nother can of worms she'd rather not open right now.

She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his as she closed her eyes and cradled the back of his head. She inhaled his scent, letting it soar throughout her senses and devour her whole until nothing but conspicuous bone was left that left her bare to his gaze. She felt whole and torn to pieces all at once simply by his presence, but that wholeness was slowly putting the pieces back together piece by piece and she couldn't stop it if she wanted to.

At this point, she wasn't sure if she didn't want him to put the pieces back together.

"Touch me," she whispered and he pulled back to cradle her face in his hands as her hand fell from his hair to her side. Boneless. She felt boneless at his touch.

"I have you," he stated so softly in that silk upon silk tone, "And we're never going to separated. You will never be alone, you shall not yearn for touch or comfort for I will always be there to provide you with any needs you so desire. I will always feed you, keep you warm and safe, and I promise you eternal happiness by my side until the earth crumbles and we fade to nothing but dust. Be so it by the God that once looked upon us, but no longer."

This...this oddly felt like vows in a sense. His words were so sincere, so full of love and security that filled her dead heart to the brim with warmth, and she stared at him with knowing eyes as she swept his hair from his eyes. Right now, his eyes looked human.

"I have you," she whispered back and his breath hitched as she continued, "And we're never going to separated. You will never be alone, you shall not yearn for touch or comfort for I will always be there to provide you with any needs you so desire. I will always feed you, keep you warm and safe, and I promise you eternal happiness by my side until the earth crumbles and we fade to nothing but dust. Be so it by the God that once looked upon us, but no longer."

"Amen." He whispered before kissing her sweetly and his lips lingered upon hers for a moment before he slowly pulled back only for his forehead to fall against hers.

"Amen." She whispered to the darkness before feeling his lips on hers again.

\--------------------------------------

As she woke, she realized that Kylo wasn't in bed with her. She could hear the shower running, the steam of it creeping into the bedroom, and she slowly crept out of bed and towards the bathroom.

She could see him in the glass shower, his eyes closed as he pushed his hair back with both hands while water cascaded down his seemingly glowing alabaster skin. His lips parted beneath the water before he smiled.

"Good evening, sunray," he said and she hummed as she walked over to the marble counter and jumped up to sit upon it. Her feet dangled off the edge, and she began to braid a strand of her hair as she eyed him.

"Hi," she spoke quietly and he opened his eyes to look over at her.

"Would you care to join me? I was going to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful."

"Um," she undid the braid and restarted. "Yeah, sure, but--"

"But?"

"I'm...hungry again."

"You're--oh, Rey," he laughed breathlessly as he shook his head under the water. "Your delightful little surprises are my most favorite surprises of all."

"Kylo," she rolled her eyes as she paused her hand movements. "It's concerning. I had twenty bodies last night, and me still being hungry is, once again, concerning. I shouldn't be hungry for, like, a week."

"Mmn, yes, but you're my firstborn," he opened the shower door to poke his head out and grin. "Which means you are beyond insatiable, ravenous and uncontrollable. Now," he nodded his head towards inside the shower. "Get in here."

"Kylo, I barely slept," she bantered as she hopped off the counter and she laughed loudly as he pulled her into the shower.

"Mmn, but I don't remember you seeming to mind in the slightest," he pulled her close with a smirk.

"Piss off." She chuckled as she gently pushed him away to grab the body wash but his hand instantly stopped her. She arched her brow at him and he smiled as he grabbed it.

"I'll do it for you."

Next thing she knew he was running his hands down her with soap suds left in his wake, and she bit her lower lip as he tenderly cupped her breasts.

"Kylo," her tone was soft when she meant it to be demanding and she could feel his grin as he ran his hands down to her stomach. He leaned down, his lips trailing her jaw, and she groaned in surrender as she reached up to grab at his hair.

"You're going to break me," she mustered out and Kylo chuckled in her ear.

"Baby, you're already broken."

She moved her head to bite at the air towards him while putting her arm back down and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her torso.

For a moment, it felt domestic. It felt as if she was human again, taking a morning shower with her new love and just holding each other as the warm water splayed on them.

But the sound of his fangs popping out popped that bubble of a faraway dream.

"You smell so good," he murmured against her skin as his lips grazed her shoulder, "You smell like me."

"I would certainly think so," she muttered as she closed her eyes and melted against him. She found herself not minding this macabre domesticity as he nipped her shoulder with his fangs gently.

"I have an idea for where we can go tonight," he spoke as he kissed her neck and Rey made an interested hum.

"Have your senses returned to normal?"

"I...I think so, yeah," a pause. "I'm pretty sure. I can have the sound all the way up on my phone now, so...I'd say yeah."

"What about lights?"

"I was in the brightly lit theater last night and I seemed to do fine. The stage light didn't even bother me."

"Wonderful," he drawled in a pleased tone as he stood fully straight and turned her around to face him. He grinned with fangs as he grabbed her hands and she couldn't help the nervous laugh that tumbled from her lips. In truth, she was terrified as to what he could possibly be thinking of to take her to feed.

"Have you ever been to an underground rave, Rey?"

Her dead heart sank. He had to be joking. It had to be the very worst possible idea, and yet she couldn't stop the twitching excitement in her belly at the thought of being around that many humans. She wouldn't starve.

"I--"

"You?" He tilted her chin up as he arched his brow and her mouth suddenly felt drier than sand.

_Appease him_ , her instincts crooned. _Appease your maker. You'll see him smile if you say you'll go._

"I'd love to," she said with a smile as she squeezed the hand she was still holding. "I'm...terrified, but sure. I just hope I don't, you know," she laughed nervously as she squeezed his hand even tighter and she began to feel as if her hand was being crushed in time with his. "Kill everyone in the perimeter. Because that--that would be really bad,"

"Darling," his tone was painfully soft yet low with warning as he took his hand from her chin, "My hand."

She instantly let go of his hand and moved away from him, and the pain in her hand immediately ceased. Odd. She stared down at her hand before looking back at him while letting out a trembling breath.

"I'm sorry. Shit, Kylo, I'm sorry. I--I'm panicking--"

"But I'll be right there," he suddenly pushed her up against the wall and she yelped as he lifted her up. She squeezed her thighs at his sides, her hands squeezing his shoulders as she stared at him directly in the eyes.

"And you won't kill anyone, I'm teaching you a new technique tonight. I was actually supposed to teach it to you in the beginning, but," he sucked his teeth before continuing, "I don't use it as much as others and I think it's ridiculous, but not for things like this! It's perfect for things like this."

"There are...different feeding techniques?"

"Oh, of course," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Not all of our kind are about murder and blood drenched carnage. Some prefer to grasp onto their humanity, but," a low chuckle rumbled in his throat before he finished with, "They never last long and normally die within a year because of starvation, or they become feral. Both are dreadful ends."

She didn't want to think about death. She didn't want to think about murder or carnage or the faces of the lives she took. She wanted a distraction from it, from what was to come, so she grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his.

He responded immediately, his hands gripping her ass as the kiss deepened. She could feel blood trickling down her chin from his fangs, and she dug her nails into his back before smirking into the kiss. She pulled back but not before taking his bottom lip between her teeth and she pulled as gently as possible with a little bite before letting go and grinning. He hissed lowly at her actions, his eyes flashing with hunger and suddenly he was just holding her with one hand as he lined up and thrusted up into her swiftly.

They both groaned, her head immediately knocking against the marble as he set a punishing pace. Lips and teeth were everywhere, blood dripping down their bodies and colliding with the water to create a red trail leading directly to the drain. She grabbed at him, screaming his name as he whispered absolute filth and highly possessive things in her ear, and she felt as if she were to combust from the entirety of it all.

"I am in you," he growled in her ear, "In every thread of your being, in the very quilt that is your skin, I am sewn and weaven throughout. Every noise you make, every single movement you make; I will be there. I am in your blood, your soul, your mind, and you can never," he growled louder, "Never erase me."

"F-Fuck, Kylo," she whimpered as she felt the pressure building. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming--"

"I know," he pulled back up to kiss her fiercely, "I feel it. I feel everything."

"P-Please--"

"Cum for me, sunray."

She came with a high-pitched scream, her body convulsing as her cunt clenched around his cock almost painfully. He snarled as he came, his fangs suddenly ripping into her shoulder as he pressed his hips tightly against hers and spent himself deep within her.

She panted with hooded eyes as he drank from her, her arms tiredly draping themselves around his neck as her eyes fought to stay open. He was devouring her whole both physically and mentally.

He pulled back not but a second later, his hand grabbing her chin delicately as he kissed her lovingly. He tasted of sweet copper and of blissful metallic, of both death and life, and she quietly whined against his lips as she forced herself to keep her eyes open.

"How could I ever ask for a better firstborn?" He breathed into her and Rey inhaled his words like they were the first air of spring.

"How could I ever ask for a better maker?" She breathed back and he groaned softly against her lips before pulling back to rest his forehead against hers.

"Mmn," he pulled himself out of her and she shivered as he placed her back down on the ground. "You couldn't."

"Wash," she found herself beyond exhausted. "Nap, feed."

"All in those order?"

"All in those order."

He did fully wash her this time. His hands glided across her skin and she nearly fell asleep from being in such a state of sheer relaxation as he washed her hair which caused her to almost fall back against him.

But now, fifteen minutes later, she was curled up in bed beside him with her head on his chest and her leg thrown across his thighs. He traced shapes on her back as she closed her eyes, a soft purr resonating in her throat like a pleased kitten as she snuggled closer to him.

"Wake me up in an hour--"

"I'll give you three hours. How about that?"

"God, you're perfect," she groaned loudly in satisfaction and Kylo immediately erupted into a purr so loud it nearly made her eyes fly open.

" _You're_ perfect."

"Agree to disagree."

Three hours later, on the dot, she was awoken by Kylo pressing the tips of his fangs against her neck while cuddling her from behind. Her eyes fluttered open and she made a confused noise as she heard his fangs retract.

"It's a good little wake up alarm, hmm?" He kissed her throat with a smile and she snorted as pressed back against him. She sat up as he rolled over onto his back. She stretched her arms high up in the air as she yawned, her back arching for a slight moment before she slapped her hands on her thighs and sighed.

"Okay," she sucked in her breath. "Let's go eat. I'm starved."

"You won't be for long."

\--------------------------------------

Standing in front of the concrete stairwell leading down to the underground facility felt like standing in front of the gates of Hell. She could already hear the music, smell the sweet scent of desperation and euphoria that coated the scene like a drugged glaze. It was intoxicating, it was hypnotic, and yet she found that she could not move.

She was squeezing Kylo's hand like a vice as she stared down the dark stairs and her eyes instantly flicked up to his as he squeezed back reassuringly.

"Is it too much already?" He asked and she hesitated before shaking her head and looking back down the steep steps.

"No, I just--" she pressed her lips together before sighing and hanging her head. "I'm just terrified that I'm going to lose control and--"

"No, no, sunray," he turned her face towards his as he gave her the sweetest smile. Like honey, it was. "Remember what I told you while we were getting ready? Do you remember what I told you to do?"

"Use the pull by looking into their eyes and stop drinking before their heart slows too much," she nodded and he smiled again.

"You'll do fine, I promise. Plus," he looked her over with a grin, "You look far too cute for us to go home."

She was dressed in only her white bra with a white pleated skirt along with white thighs and white sneakers. Her shoulders, collarbone, and arms as well as her hair (which she had put into three buns for a fun little look) were dusted in silver glitter that Finn had found in a closet somewhere. Apparently sometimes Finn crafts over there when he's exceptionally bored. She and him had had lots of fun just dumping it on her skin and hair, and it had been an utter delight to see Kylo freaking out about how much glitter was getting all over his carpet.

And Kylo, of course, was donned in usual black clothing. She had purposely unbuttoned the first three buttons on his dress shirt before leaving, much to his un-amusement, as she had told him that it looked better that way. Her instincts had jumped for joy when he had complied.

She took a deep breath before nodding and he took the cue. They began to descend down the stairs and down the long concrete hallway, and with each step the music got louder and it began to vibrate her body with its infectious beats.

As they entered the scene, it felt too much.

Blinding lights strobed the large crowd that stood cramped together while their movements never ceased. Music pounded in her chest and ears like a war drum, and she found herself stumbling backwards with frightened eyes as she let go of Kylo's hand. The scent. Oh, God, the scent of this many people was too much for her instincts. They told her to rampage, to kill on sight, and she let out a low whine as she squeezed her eyes shut.

But he was suddenly behind her, his hands sliding up to her shoulders and his head beside hers.

"This is our neon playground," he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her shoulders. "Here, in the brightly colored dark, we are unseen and untouchable to reality. Here, nothing exists but dreams and drenched thoughts and they will not question what is real and what is not. Here, Rey," he squeezed tighter, "We are God."

"God?" She echoed while opening her eyes as he slid his hands down to hers.

"Undeniably so."

As she turned her head to look at him, the music began to slowly fade from her ears. It became black around them, a sea of inky midnight that never ended, and all she could see him. He shone alone; this luminous moon that glittered with immaculate stardust from numerous upon numerous galaxies. His eyes danced in the light she could not see, and she found herself sighing dreamily as she floated amongst the stars of his presence.

He glanced over at her then while giving her a blinding smile and she purred happily as she pressed herself back against him. The colors and sound returned, and she realized that she was beyond giddy.

"Then let's go be God." She grinned as she wiggled her hips excitedly which earned a pleased purr from the back of his throat.

"That's the spirit, sunray. Let's go be God."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, I apologize ^^;
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if it seems rushed ;-; I have a lot of stuff going on right now but I still wanted to get this chapter out

He was right.

They were God.

No one noticed the red on their mouths or questioned their whispers in their ears. No one dared to look away or run when they saw their fangs. This wasn't reality. This was a technicolor wasteland where anything and everything could exist all at once.

Surprisingly, she had never felt so alive. And, with him there, she had never felt so loved.

The lights rained upon them like kaleidoscope rain; shimmering and flashing like rainbow lightning with the music as the roaring thunder. It was a hurricane of color, of sound and of life, and she had never welcomed such a perfect storm until this very moment.

But lights turn off and music eventually stops, and now she found herself soaking in a tub with her back resting against Kylo's chest. He was holding her with his head leaning against the wall. She felt more exhausted than normal, as if she were to pass out right then and there, and she found herself fighting to keep her eyes open.

Did she find it ridiculous that the tub was in a separate room from his room? Yes. Why didn't her room or his room have a bathtub? It was preposterous and, quite frankly, she was ticked that she'd have to walk back to his bedroom to crawl into bed. She felt lazy for thinking such a small walk annoying, but she was just so tired.

"Have fun?" He asked softly and Rey flashed a weak thumbs-up in response.

"You?" She asked just as soft and he let out a quiet hum in response. Was he just as exhausted as she was, she wondered? She didn't even know why she felt so drained in the first place, in all honesty. It was as if the music and lights had sucked her dry and nothing but sheer exhaustion was left in her bones. Perhaps it was the exact same for him?

She dipped her hands into the water before a slow smile crept onto her lips. She began to smack the water lightly with both hands and she felt Kylo shift.

"What are you doing?"

"Making scrambled eggs."

"Wha--what?" He sounded both intrigued and horribly confused all at once and she barked out a laugh.

"The noise," she explained as she smacked the water again, "It sounds like whisking a fork in egg yolks. I've called it 'making scrambled eggs' since I was a kid."

"God, you're precious," Kylo groaned as he moved his head to kiss her shoulder. "You're absolutely adorable."

"Shut up," Rey rolled her eyes playfully. "I am not!"

"You're the absolute sweetest thing on this planet."

"Bugger off." She chuckled before sighing and glancing towards the open bathroom door. It was a cute little bedroom that this bathroom was connected to, and she hummed quietly as her mind began to whir. Maybe she could turn it into a little private room for her? Make it themed and add a telescope by the window. Besides the bathtub, the window was also the other thing about this room that was different from her room and Kylo's.

"You're thinking." He broke the silence and she blinked.

"I'm constantly thinking, yes. That is how brains work."

"God, okay," he chuckled as he swept his hair back. "You're so literal, aren't you?"

"I was just thinking about what I could--"

A knock on the door downstairs made them both tense up.

"Maz," he breathed out and Rey swallowed as her eyes flicked to the water. She felt anxious, suddenly, and she jumped as he stood up and got out.

"Hey, wait--"

"Go to bed, okay? I'll come crawl beside you when this is over with." He said as he grabbed a towel and hurriedly dried himself off. He looked over at her to repeat, "Go to bed, okay?"

She swallowed before nodding slowly and he flashed her a forced grin before he was gone.

He scrambled to his room to put on his sweatpants and a shirt as he heard the door opening, and he nearly screamed as he heard her conversing with Finn on his way out. Why was she here? What could she possibly want? Fear gripped his chest as he ran to the staircase and he paused at the top at the sight of her.

"Something disturbed the balance last night,"

He held his unnecessary breath.

"And I just had to see if you would actually commit such a stupid, stupid act. And, telling by the fear in your eyes," she grimaced, "I can tell that you did the exact thing I feared you would do."

_Oh, God._

"Hang on," he blurted out as he ran down, "Hang on, hang on! Hang on!" He was laughing nervously now as he calmly approached her, but his eyes were all but calm. Rey was in bed now, she was so close to sleep. If Maz could just wait another minute before--

"What you have done, Kylo Ren, is beyond irresponsible--"

"This--this shouldn't even be forbidden in the first place! It brings us closer together, it makes the bond even stronger--"

"It's dangerous!" Maz nearly shouted before sighing and placing her hands on her hips as she looked up at the ceiling. "You're an idiot. You're just an idiot."

"Will you be telling anyone what I have done?"

A long, eerie pause soaked up the room and Kylo felt faint.

"No, Ren," Maz frowned as she looked at him. "I will not be telling anyone because she doesn't deserve what they would do to her. She's just a child that's been dragged into a vicious mess by an even bigger child who does not think of the consequences he brings."

He didn't believe her. How could he believe her? She was a threat now.

"...Parlor room," his voice was low now, "Now."

"Could I make myself some tea first? I'd ask Finn but he just left."

"Fine." He bit out with a sarcastic smile and she grumbled to herself all the way to the kitchen.

He fled to the parlor room, his mind screaming as he sat on the couch, and he was consistently trying not to storm into the kitchen and rip Maz into fleshy shreds. It'd be so easy to. He could explain to Rey why he had to do it, that he did it for them, and maybe she'd even thank him. Maybe she'd paint her loving graciousness upon him with the blood that would lay upon the floor. Maybe she'd--

"You've got such a vast tea collection!" Maz chirped as she walked in with her cup and he scowled. At least Rey was asleep now. He could feel her calmness through the bond, and yet it wasn't soothing him in the slightest.

"They're all Finn's."

"Well, he has splendid taste! Rose would just absolutely love the orange-vanilla one I saw in there!" She chirped again before she sat in the chair across from him. She smiled as she blew on her tea before taking a small sip. Suddenly, her eyes turned dark.

"What you have done is _forbidden_."

Well, she was just jumping right into it, wasn't she? How annoying.

"What I have done is bind her to me so much more so than the firstborn/maker bond already did," he stated smugly as he forced confidence, "And I to her. We can feel each other now, Maz. We can feel each other's emotions, we can taste what the other is tasting, we can sense what the other is sensing..." he laughed breathlessly as he crossed one leg over the other and leaned back. "It's incredible, Maz. It's--it's beautiful." He paused before adding, "Fucking magical, really."

"What you have done is punishable by death," Maz ground out icily. "Do you understand that, Ren? Don't you know that this sort of bond can destroy the mind and cause mass obsession to the point of a massacre if another person simply looks at one of the two of you?"

"Oh, but that sounds lovely," Kylo sighed dreamily as he placed his hand over his heart. "I'd love to see her massacre an entire group of either humans or vampires because one of them looked at me."

"You're insane--"

"I'm in love," he cut her off harshly before scoffing with a smile and rolling his eyes playfully. "Which is basically the same thing."

Maz sat there for a moment before putting her tea on the small table beside her and inhaling deeply through her nose before locking eyes with him once again.

"I find it comical that you're forcing this cocky mask for me when both you and I know you are scared beyond your wits that I was able to feel your bond bloom into the darkness of both of our realms."

His smile faltered as fear flashed in his eyes and she smirked.

"I am not afraid of you, Maz Kanata--"

"No," she shook her head. "I know you aren't. You don't fear for yourself; you fear for her."

He gripped the arm of the couch tightly as he clenched his jaw, a low growl ripping from his throat as he glared at her with the uttermost hatred. She was right. Of course she was right, he was terrified that she knew and that Rey's life hung in her hands. His entire world was asleep upstairs and yet she felt a million miles away already. She already felt ripped from his grasp.

"I will convince the council to have your ridiculous law put into action if you make a blood vow to keep your mouth shut about the bond. I will convince the council to have any of your ridiculous laws put into action if it comes down to it. She comes first."

"Oh, Ren," Maz sighed softly as she picked her tea back up. "As if I'd actually tell the council what you've done. I told you I wouldn't because she doesn't deserve to die for your mistakes--"

"She's never going to die," his tone was frantic and his eyes wild. "Ever."

"...You were like this before the bond," she whispered with wide eyes. "Weren't you? You've been in love with her since the beginning. You...planned this from the start."

"From the moment I saw her bleeding out in the street." He confirmed. "My precious little ray of sunlight that shone with the utter bright kindness of humanity. She reminded me so much of me, of the innocence I held before I was ruined by blood, and...well," he laughed bitterly, "I just wanted that all to myself!"

"Good Lord," Maz grimaced in disgust as she lowered her tea. "What the hell did Snoke do to your mind by turning you?"

"He ruined it." Kylo stated bluntly and the room became silent except for the fire that never ceased to burn. They stared into each others eyes, his gaze hateful and hers wary, before she cleared her throat loudly after quickly taking a sip of her tea and then putting it back down.

"I will make the vow," she announced and Kylo instantly looked more relaxed.

"Thank--"

"Not for you," she jabbed a finger in his direction before pointing up to the ceiling, "For her."

"I'm glad you know how precious she is," he smiled before pausing. "I...cannot begin to thank you. We would both die if she or I were to be killed."

"Is she even aware of that part of the bond? Does she know that if either one of you die, the other will die immediately as well? Does she know that if she were to be cut, the same cut would appear on you?"

"She will soon enough. She sleeps for now, let her continue to do so." He cleared his throat before closing his eyes. His instincts were _screaming_. They were howling and screeching like a banshee to kill the woman in front of him, to claw out her eyes and rip her tongue from her mouth, but he silenced them. He couldn't let Rey, his loving light, feel this insanity he hid so well. He couldn't. He couldn't ruin this, ruin _them_.

"Go," his voice was rough, "Now. Please. We can do the vow tomorrow."

"I am," Maz assured him as she stood and he opened his eyes to look at her. It was a gigantic mistake to do so. In her hand was that godawful vile filled with nothing but poison for his kind and his fangs instantly popped out as he snarled. She flinched at that, her hand tightening around the vile, before she let out a trembling breath.

"I know when I am being threatened, Ren, and this is just a precaution--"

"Get. Out. _Now_." He hissed like a feral cat and she sucked in her breath as she hesitantly dropped the vile back in her bag and then hurried out of the room. He hissed again before whimpering and letting his head fall over the head of the couch. Good Lord, he was positively tormented and now this? This on top of everything that he'd dealt with for almost four centuries? It was too much. He was going to start spiraling any second. He was going to scream and thrash in the black abyss of his mind and--

A hand on his cheek suddenly made the world still.

"What did she want, Ben?"

"What?" His head whipped up with frantic eyes only to see Rey standing there. Her eyes were wide and confused and he gripped the couch arm as he asked shakily, "What did you just say?"

"I-I asked what she wanted--"

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"I didn't--I didn't call you anything, I asked, 'What did she want, then?'" Rey choked out and he breathed shakily before letting his head fall back again. He was hearing things now, so...yeah, that wasn't good. Of course it'd be his human name he'd hear as a ghost on her lips. Of course.

"Fuck," he mustered out in a trembling tone and she frowned as she sat on his lap.

"That's a quarter in the swear jar." She tried to sound happy, but her voice was shaky. She had never seen his eyes so wild, so animalistic with fear unknown, and she desperately tried to soothe herself by resting her head on his shoulder. She nearly cried as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly.

"Sorry," he murmured into her hair, "I'm sorry. Sorry."

As she should've from the very beginning of their new bond, she was beginning to question why she felt his fear in her stomach.

And she definitely questioned that the reason she woke up was because she swore she heard him screaming.


End file.
